


Demonic Love oneshots

by coldphoenix



Series: Demonic Love (King Piccolo x OC) [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Demonic Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 76,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the Demonic Love series.





	1. Being Old

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a DL one-shot I've had in my head for a while, and I finally got round to writing it. King Piccolo hates being old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a DL one-shot I've had in my head for a while, and I finally got round to writing it. King Piccolo hates being old.

_Gasp. Pant_. King Piccolo moaned breathlessly, his head sweating against the black silk bed sheets of his chamber. His claws curled against the bed, tearing holes in its delicate fabrics as he writhed in ecstasy. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he gave his body to her. Frikiza. Her warmth surrounded him, her weight rocking him into elation as she moved above him. He ran his hands across her body, each touch of his calloused palms drawing a soft moan from her swollen lips. He pushed himself into her, groaning and curling as she used her tail on him, to the same end. He held onto her hips, soaking in their perfect roundness and the softness of her flesh… She was so soaked with sweat he could barely get a grip on her. He didn’t think about his movements. Their minds were clear, so filled with passion that their bodies moved themselves, rhythmically and fiercely. Her lips pressed against his. Against his lips, against his neck… everywhere. He dug his claws into her, panting raggedly as her beautiful body carried him into true paradise. Yes… yes…

He opened his eyes, and Frikiza was nowhere in sight. At least… not the Frikiza that had been so passionately riding him. King Piccolo let out a harsh, dissatisfied growl. Fuck. He’d woken too soon… and that dream had been particularly enjoyable. He paused for a moment, and allowed his eyes to focus on the figure that was lying beside him in bed. The withered, aged figure. She was sleeping on her back; her horns made sleeping on her side almost impossible. King Piccolo hated them. Those ridiculous clumpy things. They were of no use to him anymore. Just look at them. Old and cracked… Didn’t they used to shine so well? Frikiza used to maintain them, when she was younger. She would buff them down, getting rid of any little imperfections and making them gleam so deadly… They used to look like weapons. What were they now? Eroded rocks on the side of her old head. They were blunt, and grey. King Piccolo snorted in disgust. He extended his fingers, to trail them along a long crack in Frikiza’s left horn… and he couldn’t help but notice his own wrinkled hand. How disappointing. How could he look terrifying like this? He looked like an old cucumber! He hated it. He hated being old. He hated how their long, heated sessions of passion were a thing of the very distant past. He hated that she wore glasses to read, as if she didn’t make it obvious enough that she was an old woman. He hated that his children felt the need to check on him every once in a while, on the off-chance that he’d died. That part didn’t even make sense! They were telepathically linked, for Kami’s sake! They’d know if he died! And what, did they think Frikiza wouldn’t tell them? She spoke to the morons every day, as if she had anything exciting to talk about. She only did it to pass the time, because she was old and useless and had nothing better to do. … King Piccolo hated it. He _**hated**_ it!  
“How was I this time?” Frikiza’s voice broke King Piccolo out of his loathing, only to put him back in it again when he thought about how that had changed too. She used to sound so sweet and innocent… What did she sound like now? An old mother, who was experienced and wise and not at all young and vulnerable. What was sexy about that?  
“Fantastic.” King Piccolo replied bitterly, causing Frikiza to laugh a little. He always woke up so miserable after a sex dream… He was a miserable old bastard anyway, but remembering how exciting they used to be really pissed him off. She didn’t feel the least bit of pity for him, though. He should just be grateful she’d stuck around after all these years, nobody else would. He was a horror to live with. His softness had peaked in their youth; after they were married and they were truly happy, King Piccolo had finally seemed settled… He’d even stopped talking about killing Goku for a while. He was actually fun to be around. Then they’d started to age, and things got boring… and he’d turned back into his old bitter self, always angry at the world and never appreciative of what he had. Tch. The bastard. Well leave him to it, if he wanted to wallow in his own self-pity. Frikiza wasn’t about to entertain it.

She closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, trying her best to ignore King Piccolo’s obvious sulking. “You used to be sexy.” His bitter voice ruined Frikiza’s plans. Of course. He couldn’t keep his anger to himself, he never could.  
“So did you.” Frikiza growled back. “I’m not the one that can’t get it up anymore.”

All of a sudden he let out an almighty snarl, and before she could breathe Frikiza found King Piccolo on top of her, and not in a way that either one of them wanted. He had his claws against her throat. Her withered, feeble throat. She’d slacked off on her training many years ago, when their children had become strong enough to protect them. King Piccolo was more powerful than Frikiza now. He could kill her. Right now. He wanted to. Frikiza could sense it… She could see it in the way he was glaring at her, with those old dusty yellow eyes. He wanted to kill her, for insulting his manhood and damaging his pride. Tch. Whatever. Let him. She wasn’t scared of him. She’d loved her life, and she was happy to grow old and die like she was supposed to. If he wanted that to be today, then he was the one that would have to explain that to their family. 

King Piccolo held his gaze on her, staring into her eyes. Her dimmed, dull eyes. They weren’t even the same shade of red anymore. They looked like… muddy blood. Not fresh blood like they used to. They were old.  
“… I hate you.” King Piccolo snarled.  
“Good.” Frikiza replied. “I love you. Now go away.” She pushed him, and he fell back against the bed without putting up a fight. Humph. The big idiot. Frikiza knew he wouldn’t go through with it. When it came to her, his bark was _always_ worse than his bite. She was probably the only person in the world who could say that. Not that it was a good thing…  
“Why are you so happy?” King Piccolo demanded. “You look disgusting.”  
“So do you.” Frikiza answered back. “Like an old cucumber.”  
“And you’re happy with that?”

Frikiza looked at him, and laughed again, which enraged King Piccolo even further… if it were at all possible. Why was she laughing!  
“You’re so ungrateful.” Frikiza remarked. “We’ve had a wonderful life. Why would you want it to be any different?”  
“If it was so wonderful then why don’t you want to be young again?” King Piccolo replied. “You could relive it.”  
“Oh… no!” Frikiza huffed. “I couldn’t be bothered with that.” She moved herself over to him, and settled against his frame. “I’m too tired.”  
“Because you’re old.” King Piccolo growled, and almost snapped her neck when Frikiza started laughing **again**. The bitch… What was wrong with her? She had to have dementia. 

Frikiza closed her eyes, lightly dozing against the bitter warmth of her husband… when an almighty knock interrupted their entire morning.  
“ _ **Grandma**_! _**Grandpa**_!”  
“ _ **Are you awake**_?” Two young voices came from outside their bedroom, accompanied by a loud, hellish thudding against the door.  
“Little **bastards**!” King Piccolo snarled, violently pushing Frikiza away to get up.  
“Mm…” Frikiza groaned sleepily, unfazed by his aggression. “They’re here already…?”  
“If we were young again, they wouldn’t exist!” King Piccolo roared, climbing out of bed. “How can you not want that?”

Frikiza started sniggering to herself, highly amused by his remark.  
“Be nice to them.” She spoke in vain, knowing the first thing King Piccolo would do would be to give each of his grandchildren a black eye. She heard the door opening, and then came their enthusiastic little voices…  
“Grandpa – _**ow**_!” The boys cried out, their screams accompanied by two harsh thuds and the sound of breaking bones.  
“Fuck off!” King Piccolo roared. “Where are you parents? _**Tambourine**_?” He bellowed down the corridor, while Frikiza remained laughing to herself against the bed. He was so damn grumpy! He must be the only grandfather in the world that didn’t adore seeing his grandchildren! “Come and teach these little shits some manners!” Frikiza laughed even harder at that. Poor Tambourine. One of the boys wasn’t even his. “ **Tambourine**!”  
“Pickle…” Frikiza smiled, closing her eyes as she listening to King Piccolo losing it. Ah, he was funny… His anger at everything was so funny. How could he not be one hundred percent satisfied with this life?  
“ _ **Tambourine**_!” King Piccolo’s voice almost shattered the entire mansion to the ground.


	2. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Piccolo is feeling down about Goku stealing his day, and so his wife Frikiza tries to cheer him up. *King Piccolo/OC lemon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking of doing more King Piccolo/Frikiza lemons for a while (apparently people like them!), and when I heard about Goku's Day I wondered how the couple would react... Like this, I guess :XD:  
> Be warned, I went a little more graphic with this one... which made me aware they I do NOT have experience in writing graphic lemons. I still tried not to make it wildly explicit to the point that it was just seedy, but it's definitely the most X-rated thing I've written so far. So... please, I'm keen to know your thoughts on this.  
> Also apologies in advance, you must forgive me if I don't focus on King Piccolo enough... I tried to make it even across the two, but evidently I still need more practice in distributing the smut. I guess I'll just have to write a few more :D  
> Anyway! Please enjoy, and please leave your feedback! Thank you!

_Click. Tap. **Scrape**_. The sharp sound of King Piccolo grinding his claws across the arm of his chair coldly echoed off the marble walls of the King Piccolo Mansion. He was pissed off. No, not just pissed off. That was an understatement. There were no words to describe what he was feeling now. Goku’s Day… _**Goku’s**_ Day! Since fucking when! May 9th was **Piccolo Day**! Everybody knew that! King Piccolo’s children were even born on that day – what the fuck had Goku done on May 9th? Other than kill King Piccolo… _**Dammit**_!

He slammed his fist into his chair, the hard rock crumbling under his titanic force. If he didn’t calm down soon, his favourite skull chair would be destroyed. Not that King Piccolo noticed the damage he was doing to it. He was too angry. He was drinking to try and calm himself; he’d tried training, but that had only made him more furious. He trained with the purpose of becoming powerful enough to defeat Goku – that was the whole reason why he trained to begin with and it usually motivated him, but… now… every time he thought about that stupid bright-eyed little brat he immediately thought about how Goku had stolen _**his fucking day**_! So training had made King Piccolo feel even worse – he felt like he was about to implode under his own anger! So he’d come to sit in his chair, alone. To wallow in his rage with the strongest drink known to man. It wasn’t helping, though… Thanks to King Piccolo’s giant size he had a high tolerance to alcohol, and the training he’d been doing over the past few months had only made his steel body more resistant to its effects. So right now… he was just sitting in his chair, alone, at night… fucking angry. 

His family were elsewhere. As soon as the mutant children of the angriest demon alive had found out about Goku Day, they’d very wisely hidden. They absolutely did **not** want to get caught up in King Piccolo’s hellish wrath. Frikiza had less of a choice, though… as his wife she’d felt it was her job to… deal with him. She’d given him space, in the hope that he’d calm down… but a quick visit to the gym had taught her otherwise. Actually, there wasn’t a gym anymore. King Piccolo had destroyed it; it was a mere pile of rubble now filled with broken equipment and punch bags that had had the stuffing literally ripped out of them. Frikiza hadn’t needed to guess who King Piccolo had been thinking of when he’d done that… Personally she didn’t see how a punch bag could look anything like Goku, but King Piccolo seemed to have had a good time gutting it all the same. Now she was standing outside the room where King Piccolo was, nervously wondering what she sound say. It was late… If he didn’t forget about this and come to bed he’d be building up his rage all night, and then he’d do something stupid like try to kill Goku… Which he couldn’t. He’d get killed himself, or at the very least humiliated. Or maybe he’d be slightly smarter and just kill Goku’s family… which would make him feel great, until Goku found out and got his revenge. Junior wouldn’t forgive him either, especially not if King Piccolo went after Gohan or Pan. So… it was up to Frikiza to do the damage control. Somehow, she had to calm him down. She could only think of one way… It was seedy, but there were only three things that King Piccolo truly responded to, violence and getting his own way, which were usually the same thing… and Frikiza. Or more specifically, Frikiza’s body. Or more specifically than that… doing painful things to it. 

Frikiza let out a sigh. She wasn’t really in the mood… and she knew he wouldn’t be gentle, not with all that anger. Still… it was either this, or use the Evil Containment Wave to seal him up for eternity – because he most certainly wouldn’t get over his sulk on his own. Frikiza looked down at herself. She was wearing her Little Red Riding Hood outfit; she kind of had a sense that King Piccolo needed to feel like the Big Bad Wolf right now. It was maybe the only thing that could calm him… other than ripping off Goku’s head. Hm… Okay. Here goes. Frikiza exhaled, and stepped into the room.

King Piccolo raised his head at the sound of her footsteps. He took one look at her, and sneered. Tch. Whatever. Did she really think she could fix this by throwing herself at him? She **could** fix this – she could go into her golden form and kill Goku! Why the fuck wasn’t she doing that! She was just as much of a traitor as Junior.  
“Don’t bother.” King Piccolo grunted bitterly, and took another swig of his drink. “I’m bored of that.”  
“Really…?” Frikiza mumbled, her heart sinking. Crap. This was worse than she thought…  
“You want to please me?” King Piccolo glared at her. “Kill Goku. In front of me. Make him suffer.”  
“… Do you want me to wear this while I’m doing it?” Frikiza playfully teased.  
“ _ **I’m serious**_!” King Piccolo roared, and hurled his bottle of alcohol at her. “You think this is a fucking joke?”  
“No!” Frikiza protested. 

She sighed, and made her way over to him. “Pickle –”  
“Don’t call me that!” King Piccolo snarled. “I hate that name!”  
“Fine.” Frikiza growled, quickly losing her patience. Why was he so miserable! “Piccolo…” She uttered. “ _King_ Piccolo…” She moved behind the chair, and hovered up to his shoulders. She placed her palms on him, and almost flinched at the hardness she felt. Wow. He was tense. It was like touching a rock!  
“Don’t.” King Piccolo seethed, shrugging her off. “You can’t help me.”  
“Are you sure?” Frikiza asked, placing a kiss on his antennae. “I’ve always helped you before –”  
“I’ve never been this pissed off before!” King Piccolo barked, turning to glare up at her. “Just – stop! I’ll fuck you later, when I’ve worked out how to kill him.”  
“Kill him?” Frikiza sighed. “Over a day?”  
“Over a - - what the hell is wrong with you!” King Piccolo roared, his ki soaring so high it actually did frighten Frikiza a little. He was so angry… “It wasn’t a day! It was **my** day! _**Piccolo**_ Day! Did you actually forget that?”  
“Of course not!” Frikiza cried. “But –”  
“First he takes my life, then he takes my son, and now - - who the fuck does that!” King Piccolo yelled. “Why do people think he’s a good guy? He’s not a good guy, he’s a jerk!”  
“He’s more than that.” Frikiza said. “He’s a cunt.”

King Piccolo flinched. Huh. … He hadn’t expected that. Why was she not… defending Goku? Did she really just call him a _cunt_? _Frikiza_? Frikiza never used language like that!  
“… What do you mean?” King Piccolo uttered.  
“Well… he’s a good guy.” Frikiza shrugged. “He protects people, and he cares about people… but he’s selfish. He screws other people over and expects everybody to laugh it off, don’t you see that?”  
“… Really?” King Piccolo blinked. Of course he knew that. But…  
“Yes.” Frikiza nodded. “He lies to his wife, he does things behind her back, he goes against her wishes, he never spends any time with his family – I mean, when he was dead he had one day where he could return to Earth and he didn’t use it on the birth of his son! What kind of guy does that? Even you came back for Viola – you had one chance to do whatever you wanted and you gave it up for your family, Goku would never do that!”

King Piccolo paused for a moment, somewhat in shock. Frikiza had never spoken ill of Goku before… not like this, anyway. She perhaps made the odd comment here and there after Chichi had been complaining about him, but this… this was… _vicious_. King Piccolo liked it.  
“Say more bad stuff about him.” King Piccolo grunted.  
“Really?” Frikiza giggled, a small smirk forming on her lips as he seemed to have calmed a little. “You don’t want me to say good stuff about you?”  
“Why can’t you do both?” King Piccolo replied.  
“I guess I can…”

Frikiza placed her hands back onto his shoulders, and smiled when he didn’t shove her off. It was kind of sweet… in a childish sort of way. He was just a big kid that had to know he was the toughest boy in school. Well… he was. Frikiza really thought that. It was why she found him sexy, even if he was a nightmare to live with. “You know… Goku doesn’t live in a big mansion.” Frikiza said. “He’s so poor he has to work on a farm – who wants that kind of life?”  
“Hm.” King Piccolo sniggered a little. “We live in this mansion because of you.”  
“Hm… I don’t believe that.” Frikiza said, massaging his tight shoulders. They were so solid… how did they not hurt? But maybe they did… King Piccolo didn’t think much of enduring pain, that was how tough he was. _Goku_ was scared of needles. The loser. “You would have won battle money by now – and I know you. You would have spent it on the biggest and best house in the world, because that’s the kind of guy you are. You only want the best things.”  
“… ‘Won’ battle money?” King Piccolo snorted. “I would have just taken it. **That’s** the kind of guy I am.”  
“Of course.” Frikiza giggled, blushing slightly. “I didn’t forget…” She placed his lips against his ear, and nipped at his lobe. “If you want something, you take it.” She whispered. “You don’t need to ask, King Piccolo…”

King Piccolo smirked slightly, enjoying the gentle stroking of his ego. Did she really believe all this…?  
“You’re just saying this crap to make me feel better.” He said.  
“I am trying to make you feel better.” Frikiza admitted. “But… I believe it as well – oh my God.” She gasped, moving her hands to his thick, stiff neck. These knots were incredible! How could he go so long without saying anything? “Aren’t you in agony?”  
“A little.” King Piccolo moved his head to allow her better access, smiling slightly as she used her ki to warm her hands. “It’s no big deal.”  
“You’re tough.” Frikiza said. “Goku wouldn’t walk around like this. He’d be crying like a baby.”  
“Tch.” King Piccolo snorted. “What would be the point of him saying anything? As if his wife could do anything to help – hng.” He flinched slightly when Frikiza undid a large knot in his neck, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his nerves.  
“She couldn’t touch you.” Frikiza crooned. “She couldn’t even handle you.”  
“And you can?” King Piccolo smirked.  
“I’m not sure, King Piccolo…” Frikiza spoke. “Can I…?” 

She trailed her lips up his cheek, and onto his antennae, drawing a soft, low moan from King Piccolo’s throat. She nibbled the base of his antennae a little, and he moved his head up against her. His fists were clenching under the sensation… Frikiza couldn’t help it, she placed her hands onto his arms just to feel the tension of his thick, steel muscles. Wow… This was crazy. Frikiza knew what his arms felt like, but every time she touched them the sheer hardness of those giant biceps always made her blush. He was so tough and manly… She could feel her heart racing.  
“Mm.” King Piccolo grunted. He smirked slightly, fully aware of the fact that she was blushing. He could feel the heat from her cheek against his skull. Ha. Well, no. She wasn’t going to win him over this easily; he was really pissed off! And if she was so insistent on pestering him, he was going to take his anger out on **her**. He grabbed her wrists, sniggering at how tiny they were in his hands. How easily they could snap… He thought about it. Part of him wanted to do it, just to see her reaction… but a bigger part wanted her to carry on pleasing him. “Maybe.” King Piccolo moved her hands up to place them back on his neck. “You aren’t finished.”  
“Yes, Sire.” Frikiza smirked, her blush deepening. “Sorry.”

She worked on his neck again, tearing apart the stiff knots that he had been carrying around all day. She could hear the muscles moving under her fingers, each knot let out a dull thud as she broke it. She knew this had to be painful, but he was barely flinching. He was so tough… “Goku would be crying now.”  
“Mm-hm.” King Piccolo responded, still not taking the bait. Frikiza giggled a little. He was being difficult on purpose. He was such a child!  
“But then… Goku wouldn’t get himself into this state.” Frikiza purred, sliding her hands down his neck. She moved her fingers onto his shoulders, and started to massage, biting her lip at the broad bulkiness of his frame. He was so huge… so powerful. She softly bit his neck, her nails digging into his tough, calloused flesh. “He doesn’t have the muscles for it.”  
“He has muscles.” King Piccolo stated.  
“Not like yours, King Piccolo.” Frikiza replied, moving her hands down his arms again. They were knotted, in an even worse state than his neck. It was to be expected. He used them so much in his training… His bicep alone was as thick as Goku’s head. “He looks like a weed compared to you.” Frikiza giggled, firmly running her delicate fingers alone the steel muscles of his arms. She wasn’t being gentle. She was using all the strength she had to unknot him, because she knew he could handle it. He was the only person in the universe that could handle it. “You’re big, and strong… and bulky…” Frikiza kissed her way up King Piccolo’s neck, her breath tickling his skin as she spoke. “And tough…” 

_Hiss_. King Piccolo flinched slightly, taken by surprise as she suddenly bit him, sinking her teeth deep into the flesh of his thick neck. Frikiza smirked slightly and looked at him, her eyes twinkling wickedly. “Well…” She purred, pulling her lips away. “Maybe not that tough –”  
“Shut up!” King Piccolo barked. “Goku would have screamed!”  
“Yes, he would have.” Frikiza nodded. She ran her tongue along the bite-mark, and kissed the bruised flesh. “But then… if I’d bitten Goku that hard, I would have gone straight to bone.” That thought alone made her heart tingle with excitement. It was true. King Piccolo was so coated with muscle that even Frikiza would struggle to cut through him. It was like biting a brick.  
“Hm.” King Piccolo grunted, and smirked slightly. “Go on.”  
“Goku doesn’t have biceps like these.” Frikiza giggled, blushing once more again as she ran her hands up his arms. “As well as being a crappy dad and a crappy husband…” She smirked, and looked down at King Piccolo with dark, twinkling eyes. “I bet Chichi doesn’t feel it for three days afterwards.”  
“Haha.” King Piccolo sniggered, a small, smug grin forming on his face. “Three days?” He looked up at her. “Seriously?”  
“Pickle, it’s like being impaled by a tree.” Frikiza replied.  
“Haha!” King Piccolo laughed, and his cheeks darkened ever so slightly. He didn’t know he had _that_ much of an effect on her… He thought she was only in pain for a day at most. “Sorry, Babe.”  
“Don’t be sorry.” Frikiza purred. “I like it.”

She ran her tongue up his neck, towards his antennae… King Piccolo ground his claws into his chair in anticipation, so harshly they almost snapped. They didn’t, though… he made sure not to break his claws. He would need them for when he decided to make use of Frikiza. “I like it when you fuck me, and it hurts…” Frikiza spoke. “Because you’re a real man. I bet Goku’s only half your size. Actually… after two kids, I’d be surprised if Chichi can even feel it.”  
“What!” King Piccolo laughed, his grin widening. This wasn’t like Frikiza. She wasn’t normally so bitchy! It was good. Actually, it was **great** to hear her saying such vile things about the person King Piccolo hated most in the world!  
“Well, don’t you think?” Frikiza giggled. “Maybe that’s why he goes away all the time. Because he’d ashamed. What kind of Super Saiyan God can’t even satisfy a human?”  
“You’re being very cruel…” King Piccolo commented, through the wide smirk that had plastered itself across his smug face.  
“No, I’m being realistic. He’s a deadbeat dad with a scrawny body and a tiny dick. Compared to you, anyway.” Frikiza giggled. “But… if you think I’m being cruel…” She ran her tongue up his antennae, smiling at the low moan that escaped King Piccolo’s throat. He closed his eyes and titled his head towards her, urging her to continue. “… I can stop?”  
“No.” King Piccolo spoke sternly. “Carry on. That’s an order.”  
“Yes, Sire.” Frikiza replied obediently, her heart skipping a beat at his tone. He was using his cold, stern, master tone. She loved that one! “Well… Goku’s a nobody. He isn’t the _king_ of demons. He isn’t a legend who’s been feared for hundreds of years…” She planted her lips around his antennae, and slowly moved her mouth down its length. King Piccolo let out a hoarse gasp. What was she doing? She was using her ki or something… it felt so much better than it usually did. Or maybe he was just so turned on by how nasty she was being. He wished Goku could hear what she was saying… because it was all true! Goku **was** a weedy little pussy that was scared of needles and biting and painful massages! And he was a deadbeat dad that left his children to be raised by _King Piccolo’s_ son – how fucked up was that? And his body was half the size of King Piccolo’s – King Piccolo almost felt sorry for Chichi; no wonder she was so miserable all the time, if all she had to go home to was Goku’s pathetic excuse for a manhood. And Frikiza was right, **nobody** had heard of Goku. King Piccolo was a legend – children went to bed afraid that if they didn’t behave the Demon King Piccolo would appear, how cool was that? Goku had never had the entire planet afraid of him all at once; Goku had never been locked up for centuries because the world was terrified of what he would do if he was released. Haha! Goku was nothing. **Nothing**!

Frikiza smiled a little, sensing a lift in King Piccolo’s mood. “He’s not all that, Sire.” She spoke. “Everything he has, he took it from someone else. Everything he’s ever done, it’s because somebody else put the work in first. You… you did everything you ever did on your own. Nobody helped you.” She moved her hands round to the front of his body, to rest upon his wide, steel chest. Hugging him. “You’re a real man.” Frikiza said, nuzzling her cheek against his.  
“You think so?” King Piccolo tried not to smile as he looked up at her, and she smiled back.  
“Of course I do.” Frikiza replied. She leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips, her fingers trailing across his clothes to feel the outline of his chest muscles. His firm, bulky… eep! “I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t think that.” Frikiza spoke, and then she smirked. Wickedly. Flirtatiously. “You know I have no time for soft-hearted guys.” 

She moved round to his front, and positioned herself in his lap. King Piccolo watched with a satisfied smirk on his face as she made herself comfortable, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He remained silent, curious to see what sort of verbal offering she had for him next. “I like them tough.” Frikiza grinned, leaning forward on his lap to tease his rough lips with her own. She almost kissed him, holding their lips together as she spoke. She raised her hips to point her butt upwards, her tail hovering in the air as if scouring for prey. It wasn’t doing that. King Piccolo knew it. It was begging to be grabbed. To be made a victim. Oh, he would love to do that… “I like big, strong bad boys…” Frikiza purred, and bit her lip in excitement when she felt a pair of tough, calloused hands travelling up her thighs. His claws scraped against her skin, leaving marks in her soft, fragile flesh. “And you’re the biggest and baddest of them all, King Piccolo…” She looked at him, her lips slightly parted and her eyes a little wide. She looked… innocent. Helpless. Her soft, pale face almost trembling as she uttered in a quiet whimper. “Please don’t hurt me, Sire…”

_Slam_! “ **Ai**!” Frikiza shrieked in pain, genuinely surprised at how much he has actually hurt her as King Piccolo smacked his palm onto her buttock. She looked up at him with a gasp, and was greeted by a wicked, sinister grin.  
“Ha.” He sniggered, his cold yellow eyes twinkling in delight at the sight of her pain. He had to admit, she looked sexy when she was in pain. Pain that **he** had caused, because he was _King Piccolo_.  
“Do it again, Sire.” Frikiza pleaded, her hips rocking against his lap. She could feel a slight bulge there… but it wasn’t ready. Maybe that kind of bulge would mean Goku was ready, but not her man. Her _real_ man. Frikiza smirked to herself a little as she thought about it, her hands sliding down his wide, firm chest. “Please…” She looked at him, desperation in her eyes. “Fuck me, Master…”  
“Is that what you want?” King Piccolo asked calmly, his hands massaging the flesh of her buttocks. As much as they could, anyway… She was still wearing underwear, but it was thin and lacy, leaving a good chunk of her butt exposed. Her firm, round, juicy… no. King Piccolo exhaled. He wasn’t going to finish this yet. She wasn’t done pleasing him. Why would he ever throw her to the floor and yank her ass up by her tail and fuck her ruthlessly on all fours like an animal when she still had so much left to offer? He was enjoying this too much to end it so soon.  
“Yes, Sire.” Frikiza nodded. “I do.”  
“Why?” King Piccolo asked. “Why me?”  
“Oh, come on!” Frikiza sighed fiercely, her impatience becoming obvious. King Piccolo chuckled in amusement. He’d rarely seen her like this. Usually when Frikiza initiated anything he was more than willing to comply, and she never got the chance to be sexually frustrated. Today, however… today was different. Today he wanted extra attention. “I just told you why!”  
“I wasn’t listening to you, Honey.” King Piccolo replied, and smirked at her. “Sorry.”

Frikiza let out a frustrated sigh. It always amazed her how much he could change her mood; she was starting to feel like she wanted this more than him. She’d been fine, even reluctant, until she’d started examining those huge muscles of his… She could never resist those. But… if her big bad wolf wanted her to tell him what a monster he was, then fine. Frikiza smirked a little, and glided her hand down his abdomen, along his steel chest, across his muscular stomach, over his belt… and onto the bulge.  
“Because…” She spoke. “I like big. Bad. Boys.” She bit her lip, and looked at him with a violet blush upon her cheeks. “And you’re all three. You’re the baddest… the toughest…” She leaned forward, her blush deepening as she caressed the growing bulge. “And the biggest.” She pressed her lips onto his, and he opened his mouth to her. Frikiza kissed him passionately, caressing his sharp fangs and his rough tongue with her own. Even his mouth was terrifying. He kissed her back firmly, like an animal. Just the way she liked it. He forced his fierce tongue around her mouth, while his harsh hands squeezed her flesh and pushed her down onto his clothed erection. Frikiza panted a little, her tail waving above them as his hidden hardness rubbed against her underwear. He was so big…

King Piccolo broke away, much to Frikiza’s disappointment and excitement. She placed her hands on the front of her corset to unfasten it, assuming that King Piccolo had put an unwelcome end to their kiss because he wanted to get on with fucking her. He stopped her, though. He grabbed her hands, and looked at her sternly.  
“On the floor.” He ordered. “I want you to please your master.”  
“… Of course, Sire.” Frikiza replied. Dammit. She didn’t particularly enjoy doing this. King Piccolo really was big, and in this situation it was uncomfortable in a way that Frikiza didn’t enjoy. But… if it was what her king wanted, when he wasn’t feeling particularly worshipped… Frikiza decided not to argue. She obediently moved to the floor, and onto her knees. 

King Piccolo watched patiently as she unfastened his belt, and pulled his length out of hiding. Hm. He smirked. Those little hands of hers always looked so much more delicate when they were holding him. That little mouth of hers, the one that ranted and nagged and pissed him off so often… it looked enchanting when it was wrapped around his organ, struggling to open wide enough to take him in. Oh, those gorgeous black lips around his thick hardness… _Scrape_. King Piccolo dragged his claws against the arm of his chair, calming himself as Frikiza placed her mouth around him. He fucking loved this part. Watching it go in, watching her pretty, innocent little face scrunch as it struggled to accommodate him. She never took in his whole length; it wouldn’t all fit in her mouth, and Frikiza was so skilled with her hands and tongue that King Piccolo seldom felt the need to force her to take in all of him. Today though… today was different. He was pissed off. Goku had stolen his day, and he wanted to reclaim it. He wanted to feel like a king again, like the monster that he was – and Frikiza had been foolish enough to volunteer her assistance. “Mff!” Frikiza cried out, her eyes suddenly widening as King Piccolo grabbed her horns and yanked her head onto him, forcing himself down her throat. “Pnnn!” She couldn’t even speak his name. She grabbed hold of his thighs, digging her nails into him so harshly she cut through his gi. “Stt!” She tried to pull her head away but King Piccolo held it in place. She moved her eyes up to him, to give him a desperate, pleading look… _Shiver_. A cold chill ran down King Piccolo’s spine. Fuck. That was enough to make King Piccolo climax. That sexy scared, helpless look in her beautiful blood-red eyes… King Piccolo struggled to contain himself, but he did. He held it off, determined to use Frikiza as much as he possibly could.  
“Is it too big for you, Darling?” King Piccolo questioned. She nodded frantically, desperately trying not to gag too much as his organ filled her throat. She retched, her eyes scrunched shut in discomfort. She was in terrible agony, King Piccolo could see that. He had no sympathy for her. She’d just been saying how much she loved his size, and he knew that if she really wanted to, she did have the power to pull away. A part of her was enjoying this. Maybe she wasn’t enjoying the physical feeling of being choked by his organ, but she was enjoying the fact that he was big enough to do it. Frikiza liked being choked by him. He was the only person in the universe that **could** choke her. That thought made him feel so much better right now… “Come on.” King Piccolo growled, glaring down at Frikiza impatiently. “Do it.”

He titled his head back, and smirked when he felt Frikiza’s warm, soft tongue travelling up his length. Oh, yeah… That girl had a beautiful tongue. She moved her head up and down him, coughing and whimpering as he slid along the walls of her throat. It was the whimpering that King Piccolo loved, and her nails digging into his thighs. She kept trying to pull away at first, like the helpless little victim she was, but King Piccolo wouldn’t allow it. He held onto her horns firmly and pulled her right up against him, so that her lips were around the base of his length. He pushed up into her, but only a little. Just enough to get her going; he wanted her to do all of the work. Eventually, she did. She realised resisting him was futile. She surrendered to his commands… and it felt wonderful. Just knowing he’d conquered her; knowing how powerful a being she was, and yet he’d forced her to take his entire manhood deep into her throat… Fuck. King Piccolo exhaled, closing her eyes as Frikiza ran her beautiful lips up and down his length, moving him in and out of her throat. Her tongue stroked him rhythmically, her lips tight around him… not that they had any choice. He barely fit in her mouth; her lips could be nothing but tight. Still… she was trying to tighten them as much as she could. She was trying to please him. Of course she was. He was the Demon King Piccolo, and she was his loyal slave. 

As the warmth of her mouth surrounded him, rhythmically and tightly, King Piccolo released his grip on her horns. She didn’t attempt to break away, even though she could. Her gagging had stopped; she seemed to have become accustomed to the new invader of her throat. Her hands massaged his thighs, and after a short while they slid into his pants. King Piccolo uttered a low moan as he felt her fingers brush against his opening. He opened his mouth, exhaling sharply at the feeling of her finger entering him. “Fuck…” He breathed, his hands pushing down onto her head as he attempted to contain himself. She knew how to pleasure him… She had to be so uncomfortable, but she was trying to please him. What a girl. It was **his** girl. There was nobody else like her. She knew exactly how to please him and it was all she wanted to do – and she was so hot! Big tits, wide hips, firm ass – and this wasn’t even her golden form! Her golden form was on a whole other scale! This was the best girl in the universe by far. No other woman could ever – **ever** hope to compete with this one, and she belonged to King Piccolo. King Piccolo, and King Piccolo alone. So fuck you, Goku!

King Piccolo uttered a low grunt, writhing slightly as Frikiza’s fingers pleasured him below her lips. Oh, fuck… this was good. He scraped his claws against the armour on her head, causing her to frown slightly. She couldn’t really feel it, but she knew it would leave a mark. Not that he hadn’t done that before… Frikiza opened her eyes to look up at him, a smile forming on her lips. He had his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. Was this good for him? She hoped so, it was uncomfortable enough for her! She’d felt like she wanted to puke at first, his dick was too big for a blowjob! But… that was kind of a sexy thought. His dick was so big she couldn’t even get it all in her mouth. She wanted him to use it on her… She knew it would hurt, but God would she feel it. She loved it. She continued to run her tongue along it, following his body as he grunted and moaned under her… until he grabbed her horns again. This time, to pull her away. 

Frikiza allowed herself to be separated from his length, partly grateful that she could breathe again! She coughed a little and cleared her throat, and looked up at him in confusion. King Piccolo simply stared back, a smug smirk upon his lips. The poor thing… she was coughing. Had he damaged her? “You okay, Baby?” He asked.  
“No.” Frikiza answered, knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear. “You’re too big for me, Sire.”  
“Would you like me to stop?” King Piccolo questioned.  
“No.” Frikiza shook her head. “Please…” She whimpered, trailing her hands down his thighs as she gazed up at him with those beautiful red eyes of hers. “Will you fuck me now, Sire?”  
“Of course I will.” King Piccolo purred. “Take off that hood.” He watched as Frikiza obeyed him, removing her red hooded cloak. “Stand.” 

She stood up in front of him, and King Piccolo drank in her image. She was wearing a black and red corset and thin, lacy black underwear with black stockings. The corset was rather pretty, but King Piccolo didn’t care much about that. It was the way it made her body look… Holy Hell, yeah. Those curves… Her large, soft breasts – breasts that were _not_ sagging by the way, unlike Goku’s wife – were barely contained in her clothing. Her little waist was tucked in so neatly, above those wide round hips… King Piccolo licked his lips. She was so womanly it made his crotch ache, and yet she was so much smaller than him… she would be lucky if he didn’t kill her. “Take it all off.” King Piccolo ordered, with not enough patience to make her strip off as slowly as he’d originally planned. “Then come here.”

Frikiza giggled in excitement, picking up on how keen he was. She obeyed him eagerly, and removed her clothing, making herself completely naked before she went to sit on his lap once more. He placed his hands on her butt and began to massage it, in an attempt to calm himself.  
“Is this okay, Sire?” Frikiza asked.  
“It’s perfect.” King Piccolo smirked, moving his hands to the base of her tail. Frikiza let out a gasp and bit her lip, closing her eyes as he firmly massaged one of the most sensitive parts of her.  
“Mm…” She moaned, almost whimpering. “King Piccolo…”

_Slam_. Without any warning, he raised her hips up and yanked her down onto his length, causing Frikiza to let out a loud, high-pitched scream. “ _ **P-Piccolo**_!” She cried, scrunching her eyes shut as a sharp, white pain suddenly erupted through her. “You could have warned –” She was cut off by his mouth on hers as he pulled her into a fierce kiss, yanking her head towards him by her horns. She kissed him back, her hands grabbing onto his firm, powerful shoulders as he pushed as much of himself into her as he could. She hissed and let out a loud moan, her back arching. “Please, Sire!” She begged. “Not so rough.”  
“Mmm…” King Piccolo groaned, burying his face in her soft breasts. Why was she doing this to him…? He was perfectly happy being angry, and now… she made him feel so much better. The way she whimpered… fuck. It drove him crazy every time. He wanted to hear it, again and again. He wanted her to scream. He dug his claws into the flesh of Frikiza’s butt, and slammed up into her, mercilessly and ruthlessly, trying desperately to push himself further into her.  
“P-Piccolo…” Frikiza gasped with wide eyes, breaking out of character as the ferocity of his thrusts really started to hurt. “Stop! You know it won’t fit!” She hissed loudly and clamped her muscles round him, her face twisting in pain and pleasure. He was being so rough. She liked the roughness; she loved the pain of having his huge, thick manhood tear into her, but… this was different. He was being so much more aggressive than usual, he was pushing himself harder than – “ **Fuck**!” Frikiza screamed as King Piccolo picked up the pace, slamming into her as hard and as deep as he could. “Piccolo!” She scrunched her eyes shut and grabbed hold of his antennae, squeezing them tightly in a desperate attempt to ease him off a little. It backfired. King Piccolo let out a loud moan, and sank his teeth into her neck. He bit her fiercely, drawing blood. He hadn’t really meant to do that, but the taste of her blood on his tongue… _yes_. He moaned, his claws digging deeper into her as she squeezed his antennae. Damn, why did that feel so good…? It hurt! But she was doing it out of desperation, because she couldn’t handle what he was doing to her. That was what was so good about it… she was fighting him. Ohhhhh yes, he couldn’t get over the thought that he was hurting her… He was making her whimper so much, because he was huge and he was **evil**!

King Piccolo dragged his mouth from her neck and slammed it onto Frikiza’s face, kissing her passionately. His tongue attacked hers, his lips locking around her mouth so hard it would leave her bruised. His hands travelled wildly across her struggling body, squeezing her and clawing at her as she writhed in agony. Oh, her body felt so good… Those gorgeous wide hips, he never got tired of running his hands across them, just to feel how round and womanly they were. That huge butt of hers… It was firm but there was so much of it; he spanked it hard, grabbing great clumps of it in his hands and squeezing tightly. If he could reach he would sink his teeth in and bite it and tear at it like an animal, just to hear her scream. She was screaming now, though. She was crying out so beautifully with every hard spank. Then there were her breasts; her large, round, juicy breasts. He could lose his face in them. He groped and tugged at them viciously, causing Frikiza to whimper and moan under his fierce hands. Oh, her body… He loved her body. It was so soft. So toned. So _vulnerable_. How could he not destroy her? He moaned into her mouth, pleasured unbelievably by her gorgeous, helpless body and the warm, wet tightness of her depths. She was so tight in this form… he loved this form!

Frikiza whimpered in agony once more as his ki rose, giving more strength to his movements. She couldn’t go anywhere. His rough calloused hands were holding her in place, forcing her to take his wild thrusting and his thick, solid organ. She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh, panting breathlessly as her body started to adjust to the pain. Oh God, he was so fierce… He threw himself into her with such force she felt every one of his movements shooting right up her spine, the heat of his power tearing through her until it erupted out as scream after scream. Her cheeks were burning; every part of her ached under the ferocity of his large hands. It felt so good… he was almost killing her, but fuck could she feel it. She threw herself onto his mouth to kiss him again, grabbing his antennae firmly in her hands. King Piccolo moaned as she grabbed them, and she started to massage them roughly, squeezing them in her tiny, talented fingers. He could feel every part of it; he could feel every nerve in his antennae trembling wildly under her grasp. Oh, it was so good. How was she doing that to him…? Her walls were clasping around him, so tight and wet. Her body moved on him, begging him to continue impaling it. She had no choice; his calloused hands were holding her in place. She was so warm, so helpless. He could _feel_ how swollen her body was from his ruthless spanking, he could feel the hot bruises that were forming and the deep cuts he had made in her flesh. He could hear her whimpering… Oh, hell. She was whimpering so much…  
“Th-This hurting you?” King Piccolo panted, tearing his lips away from her. He was desperate for her to say yes. He just needed to hear it. He needed to know how much he was destroying her. Frikiza breathed frantically, her eyes closed and her lips swollen.  
“Yes.” She gasped. “Master… please…”  
“Mmmmm!” King Piccolo groaned in satisfaction, burying his face in her breasts. He pushed the soft squishy mounds against him, and opened his mouth to bite her.  
“ _ **Ahhh**_!” Frikiza cried out in pain, her ki spiking. King Piccolo moaned again, unable to resist doing the exact same thing to her other breast. “S-Sire!” Frikiza pleaded. “Please!”

King Piccolo panted breathlessly, almost at breaking point… when he felt a change in her ki. No… no, no! Not now!  
“ **Don’t**!” He roared.  
“I – I have to!” Frikiza panted. “You’re going too hard –”  
“Don’t defy me.” King Piccolo ordered, a cruel smirk on his face. He knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to transform, into a larger or more powerful form, to make herself more comfortable. Sometimes Frikiza did that towards the end, and King Piccolo always loved it – especially when she went into her golden form. That one was so gorgeous and sexy… but no. not now. Transforming made her ki rise, and that was a fucking amazing feeling, her energy would shoot straight through him and make him see stars. Not today, though. He wasn’t going to climax like that. He wasn’t going to climax over her transforming. He was going to climax over her **suffering**. “Stay like this!” He snarled. “That’s an order!”  
“B…” Frikiza looked at him, only to be greeted by a sharp, stern glare. She let out a gasp, shivering as the essence of his ferocity shot through her. Oh God… he wasn’t kidding. What a monster… “Piccolo…” She whimpered, burying his face against his neck. She bit her lip, panting desperately as his thrusts became faster, each one like a hot surge of energy shooting through her body. She dug her nails into his flesh and sank her teeth into his throat, moaning helplessly against his skin as his movements warmed her entire being. Mmm, he was so cruel… So ruthless and vicious and fierce and… **fuck**. He was going to kill her! He was so big, and so bad… 

King Piccolo hissed at the bite, his antennae tingling with excitement as she grabbed them once more. She rubbed them desperately, moaning into his ear. Oh, that was beautiful… “Oh…” Frikiza moaned helplessly, whimpering in pain. Oh yeah… yes… “Master…”

That was it. King Piccolo let out a loud, hoarse moan as he climaxed into her beautiful tight body, his ki soaring so much it made her yelp. Then she uttered a long groan, her eyes closed tight, and he felt her body become immensely warm around him. Oh, he loved that feeling. He loved putting her in that state, whimpering and satisfied by him. Mmm…

King Piccolo panted heavily, his eyes closed and his chest heaving as his movements finally stopped. He held onto her firmly, his hands clasped around her tight butt. He could hear her breathing… Frikiza breathed quickly, panting just as hard as him. She’d endured a lot. Even more than usual. Haha. Poor girl.

After a long moment King Piccolo finally opened his eyes to look at her. Oh… He smirked triumphantly at the horrific sight of her. What a mess. She was covered in claw marks and bruises. She looked like she’d just lost a fight. Hm. He sniggered smugly. Well, she had.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“No.” Frikiza replied breathlessly.  
“Good.” King Piccolo smirked. 

Frikiza smiled slightly and raised her hips, finally removing him from her body. King Piccolo uttered a low groan, reluctant to leave her… but he soon got over it, when Frikiza sat up on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and fondly kissed him.  
“Feel better, Pickle?” Frikiza asked.  
“Hmm.” King Piccolo grunted. Dammit… he did feel better. Much better. He’d been determined that he would **not** allow her to do that! Fuck… “A little.” King Piccolo reluctantly answered. Frikiza giggled, and kissed him again.  
“Good.” She moved up on him and pushed his face into her breasts in his favourite hug position, and she tightly squeezed his skull. “I love you, King Piccolo.”  
“Mmm…” King Piccolo half-heartedly responded, wrapping his arms across her back to secure his place in her breasts. Frikiza giggled again, blushing slightly as he hugged her. She stroked the back of his skull fondly, taming her handsome beast. Hmm… She suddenly felt tired. It was late after all, and he’d just exhausted her.  
“Pickle… do you want to come to bed?” She asked.  
“… Fine.” King Piccolo grunted reluctantly from the depths of her chest. “… But I’m still not happy. This is **my** day.”  
“I know.” Frikiza replied with a smirk. “Didn’t you just prove that, Big Boy?”  
“Hm.” King Piccolo sniggered, and fondly squeezed her. “Don’t forget.”  
“Piccolo, I literally have the scars to prove it.” Frikiza said, and she rolled her eyes at the sound of his cruel laughter.


	3. Pep Talk - The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy followup to my hardcore King Piccolo/Frikiza lemon Pep Talk, for Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a followup to my hardcore lemon Pep Talk, but as it's Valentine's Day I decided to write this little bit of fluff with my favourite couple. I couldn't think of anything else in time :XD:  
> Anyway, hope you like.

It was the middle of the night, after the most aggressive mating session Frikiza and King Piccolo had ever had, and the exhausted couple were making their way down the dark, unlit corridors of their mansion. King Piccolo smirked to himself as he watched Frikiza walk. She was struggling. Almost limping, in fact. He’d done that to her. The knowledge was elating. If he was a decent person he would offer to carry her; he was so much larger than her he would barely even feel her weight, but… he liked watching her like this. As sick as it was. He liked seeing what an impact he’d had on her. Even at this time of night, he could see it. His eyes were not weakened by the darkness, and the moonlight that seeped through the windows of their corridors highlighted every cut, every bruise, and every mark he’d made upon her small, shapely body. He’d done that to her. He’d put those marks there. Every last one of them.

They entered their bedroom, where Frikiza turned on the bedside light and the colours of her injuries came into view. The light was dim still, but enough to show… stains. She was a mess. Her skin was darkened in uneven patches all over her body, bruise after bruise tainting her beautiful flesh. Her neck and breasts were covered in bite marks; her buttocks were practically torn apart from where King Piccolo had so violently dug his claws into her. Still, though… after all that he’d done to her, she was here. With him, in their room. Willingly. She wore her injuries like a trophy, because they both knew that she was the only woman in the world who could survive such an intimate encounter with this violent man.   
“I’m going to have a bath.” Frikiza said, yawning. “Don’t wait up.”   
“Alright.” King Piccolo shrugged, and smirked to himself again. Ha. As if a bath would help her body heal. She needed rest. But… whatever. If it meant he got the bed to himself for a while, that was fine by him. He waited until she’d gone into the bathroom, and then he stripped off and climbed into bed, ready for a deep sleep after their exhaustingly aggressive sex. 

XXXXX 

Frikiza lay submerged with her eyes closed, for what felt like forever. She was so comfortable here… In her own bath, floating in hot, soothing water and surrounded by relaxing fragrances… It was just enough to distract her from the pain she felt all over. Her lower parts hurt, obviously. It felt like she’d been torn apart. Then there was the dull, thudding pain of her bruises. The cuts didn’t hurt much anymore, unless she accidentally put pressure on them… which was easy to do, considering how many of them there were. She sighed inwardly. He’d really gone wild on her… she’d expected him to be more aggressive than usual, but this was insane. Even her lips were bruised. Maybe the next time King Piccolo was upset, she should just let him be upset. Trying to lighten his mood with her body was too painful. Oh, well… Frikiza resurfaced from the deep underwater comforts of her bath, reluctantly. She knew she would have to join him soon. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy; her body was well and truly drained. It wasn’t just the fatigue from how much energy she’d used during the sex, it was the injuries… her body was trying desperately to heal itself, and in doing so it was practically forcing her into unconsciousness. If she didn’t go to bed now, she’d end up drowning. Frikiza almost groaned. She didn’t want to leave. It was so warm and comfortable in here… What if he wanted another round? She barely had the energy to push him away. Hopefully he was asleep by now… She’d been in here a while. Reluctantly, and slowly through the pain, Frikiza climbed out of the bath and started to dry her injured body. 

XXXXX

When she went back into the bedroom, King Piccolo was fast asleep, much to Frikiza’s relief. Thank Kami. Maybe she could actually recover a little. She silently made her way through the darkness and over to the bed, and crept in beside him. She tried to be as quiet, and as movement-free as she could. She didn’t really want him to know that she was there, in case he decided he wasn’t done with her. She lay on her front, far away enough from him to not disturb him… or so she thought. Frikiza’s heart sank when she felt King Piccolo’s heavy body moving towards her. Dammit… If he wanted to do it again… She frowned in annoyance when she felt a pair of large, muscular arms scoops her up and pull her closer to his bare, steel chest. No! She could barely stay awake.   
“Pickle…” Frikiza groaned sleepily. “Not now…”

He didn’t respond verbally. In fact, he didn’t even seem to notice that she’d spoken. He just… squeezed her. Then he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Frikiza almost flinched in surprise. That was it…? He wasn’t going to do anything else…? She remained still for a moment, trying to work out what was going on, until she felt his calloused hand travel up her thigh and lightly squeeze her buttock. That was more like it. She was expecting him to rub himself against her next, as he often did. But… no. he just travelled his hand up further, still holding her injured body in his other arm. He moved his hand up to her breasts, and squeezed them lightly, much lighter than he usually did. Then he settled his arm around her… and he kissed her again. Softly. It wasn’t like him… “Pickle…?” Frikiza whispered.   
“Mm.” King Piccolo sleepily grunted in response, and offered a tight hug. Nothing more. He was just… holding her. 

Frikiza smiled, and closed her eyes as the realisation of what was happening began to sink in. He was being like this… He was so rarely like this. Actually she could count the amount of times he’d treated her this way, and it wasn’t even double digits. But… that made it more special. It showed how much he appreciated her, on days like this… when he needed her here. 

Frikiza turned around in his arms to face him, and nestled herself against his steel chest, wrapping her own arms around him. She squeezed him back, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.   
“I love you.” Frikiza whispered.   
“Hm.” The corners of King Piccolo’s mouth twitched slightly, as if it wanted to smile. Frikiza felt a warm, calloused hand travel down her back, and settle on the base of her tail. He caressed her gently, avoiding her cuts. Of course he’d memorised where each one was; he was proud of them, after all. “Yy too…” He mumbled sleepily, and returned to his deep slumber. Frikiza lay against his chest with closed eyes, vaguely listening to the slow, heavy thudding of his resting heart. Amongst the rhythmic beating and the warmth of his arms around her, it was mere seconds before she too surrendered to sleep.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Piccolo spends two days/years alone in the Room Of Spirit And Time, and is more than happy to see Frikiza when he leaves. *lemon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this a while ago. I know I say that a lot, but I don't get much free time so usually when I write something it's because I thought of it 'a while ago' and the idea keeps coming back to me, so I take that as a sign that I should write it.  
> Anyway! Basically it's just a lemon XD Two years alone in the Room Of Spirit And Time, and the first person you see when you come out is your wife. Go figure. And enjoy! :D

Frikiza stood nervously as she waited outside the Room Of Spirit And Time. She was standing beside Dende and Mr. Popo, waiting for King Piccolo to emerge after he’d been training for what would be two years. Dende looked at her, somewhat concerned about her nervous expression. Why did she look like that? Was she scared…? She was dressed differently today… Dende didn’t know much about girls, but Frikiza seemed to be wearing more makeup than she usually did, and her clothing was particularly pretty… It was kind of revealing, though. Her dress was very short. But… icejins didn’t wear much clothing, did they? Still… Why did she look different? And why did she look scared?  
“Frikiza, are you alright?” Dende asked.  
“Hm? Oh…” Frikiza smiled at him politely. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Well… you just seem sort of…” Dende mumbled, trying to find the right words. “… Off?”  
“… Oh.” Frikiza uttered, her cheeks darkening a little. “Well… … I mean – it’s probably nothing, but…” She trailed off, and offered Dende another polite smile. “No. It’s nothing.”  
“It’s not.” Dende replied, and looked at her. “If you have any concerns, I’d like to help. I’m sure he’s perfectly safe in there.”  
“No – I know that.” Frikiza laughed. “It’s just… …” She sighed, and looked at him. “What if… what if he… doesn’t like me anymore?”  
“What?” Dende blinked.  
“Well… it’s been two years for him, right? That’s a long time to be away from someone.” Frikiza lowered her eyes, her expression saddening. “What if he’s… moved on?”  
“… Oh.” Dende smiled, and laughed a little. “Well, I’m sure you don’t need to worry about that. Goku and Vegeta use the room all the time, and they still like their wives afterwards.”  
“Yeah, but… a saiyan bond is different.” Frikiza replied. “And I think they’re a little more loyal than Piccolo…”  
“Do not worry.”

Frikiza looked up, to see Mr. Popo staring at her. “I have known of King Piccolo for a long time. Before you, he was not interested in having a relationship with a woman. For him to live with you for so long, there must be something special about you he likes. I do not think he will lose interest so easily, when his interest was so difficult to obtain in the first place.”  
“Do you really think that…?” Frikiza asked softly.  
“Yes.” Mr. Popo nodded. “I do. Do not worry.”  
“Okay…” Frikiza smiled a little, slightly relieved. It didn’t stop her worrying, though… What if he really had forgotten about her? It had been so long… Two years was a long time to commit to somebody, without seeing them or speaking to them. Honestly, she wouldn’t blame him if he lost interest in her… 

_Click_. Frikiza let out a short gasp as the door to the Room Of Spirit And Time opened, and out stepped King Piccolo. Frikiza immediately froze, her eyes widening. Kami! He was… so powerful! She could already sense the difference in his energy – it was unbelievable! His aura was so much more fierce, so much stronger… She gazed at him, a small blush forming on her cheeks. His body had changed; he was a lot bulkier than before – Frikiza didn’t even think that was possible. But he was… huge. Wow…

Frikiza tensed as he steadily approached them, her heart racing in her chest. This was it… this was when she’d find out… if she still had a marriage. King Piccolo stopped in front of her, not making a sound. He simply stared down at her, as if he were waiting for her to say something first. Well… okay. This must be strange for him, being away from people for so long… Frikiza cleared her throat, and tried to speak. “U-Um…” She whimpered, her cheeks darkening under his gaze. “Hello… Piccolo.”  
“… Hi.” King Piccolo grunted. Frikiza flinched at the sound of his voice. He sounded… sort of cold. Oh, no… Her heart started to sink. She felt like crying. Had he really lost interest in her after all…? She… she never really believed that he would. Not truly believed it… But had he…? No, maybe… maybe she just shouldn’t have come here. Maybe she was being too pushy, and he needed time to adjust… … Did he not want her here?

King Piccolo continued to stare down at Frikiza, studying her. He didn’t feel much. The first couple of months without her had been tough; King Piccolo had never realised just how much he relied on Frikiza to satisfy his… ‘needs’. But… eventually, he’d gotten used to her absence, and he’d trained himself to ignore his physical desires. After a while, he’d stopped having them altogether. He’d missed her company at first; it turned out that he’d grown somewhat attached to Frikiza and all the crap she spouted from her nagging mouth. Sometimes, at the beginning, he’d wanted to hear her voice… but he couldn’t. Being without her was something King Piccolo had been forced to get used to, and so he’d gotten used to it. Easily, actually. Now he could simply stare at her, without feeling any kind of physical urge or desire… He had nothing against her, but he was just… numb to her. Actually, he’d never felt so dead around her. He had a vague memory of seeing her, and being filled with lust and physical desire the second he laid eyes on her. Wasn’t that what it was like two years ago? She could always drive him so crazy just by saying or doing the right thing. Now though, there was nothing. She was even looking pretty – beautiful, actually. She was much better presented than he remembered. Had she made a special effort for him? That was a shame… it was a waste. Perhaps his former self would have appreciated it, but two years without Frikiza’s body was a long time to wait. King Piccolo had to get used to her not being around; he’d had no choice. Too bad. A couple of years ago, he would have loved to see her looking like this.  
“Um…” Frikiza whimpered, looking away. “You… you’re stronger.”  
“That was the point.” King Piccolo shrugged.  
“Right…” Frikiza closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. He didn’t like her anymore. She could sense it. He’d had two years without her, and he could barely talk to her. He’d forgotten her… She didn’t mean anything to him anymore, did she? Well… maybe she could fix it… It must be hard for him, being away from his family for so long… Maybe once she took him home, back to Viola and the boys, he’d remember how much he liked them all. Maybe he’d remember… what they had. He had to remember, didn’t he? It wasn’t that long ago! “… Let’s go.” Frikiza uttered. She looked up at King Piccolo, and took hold of his hand. “The others are waiting.”

King Piccolo flinched. He exhaled sharply, his eyes suddenly wide. What… what the hell? He stared down at her hand on his, and all of a sudden he felt breathless. He could feel her skin… He hadn’t felt another person’s skin in two years. He hadn’t felt a woman’s touch, or the warmth of another body… Her hand was warm. Her skin… it was so soft. Fuck. King Piccolo felt his heart racing; he thought he was going to explode! There was a fire burning within him, so powerful he felt like he was dying all over again. This touch… it had triggered something in his soul. In his… body. Suddenly, he had a fierce, burning desire to…  
“F-Frikiza…” He choked. She stared up at him questioningly, with innocence eyes… Fuck! He remembered those eyes! Wide and bright, the colour of human blood… Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Frikiza let out a sharp gasp as King Piccolo slammed his hands onto her horns and violently yanked her head up, throwing his lips onto hers. She tried to cry out, and he used the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, not that he wouldn’t have forced it in anyway. He couldn’t control himself! He tossed her into the air and caught her, slamming her against his waist in a way that forced her to wrap her legs around him. He dug his claws into her back, kissing her fiercely, refusing to let her go until he started to suffocate. Then, angry that he had to pull his hungry tongue away from her, he yanked his lips from hers and panted fiercely and breathlessly, taking in as much air as he could. His eyes turned dark, filled with a ferocious desire like nothing he had ever felt before. His mouth remained opened, his tongue hanging out as if he were an animal, still dangerously unsatisfied and desperate for more. _Immediately_.  
“Pickle –”  
“Bed.” King Piccolo panted. He managed to drag his attention away from her for a split second, just long enough to look at Dende. “Where’s the bedroom?”  
“Uh…” Dende sweat dropped.  
“Absolutely not!” Mr. Popo frowned. “This is sacred ground!”  
“Haha.” King Piccolo sniggered, his eyes twinkling venomously as he threw Frikiza to the ground, face down. “Fine, I’ll do it here –”  
“No!” Frikiza shrieked and jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding King Piccolo as he pounced on her. “Not here! Dende – sorry, I have to go! I’ll lead him away – _**aii**_!” Frikiza yelped and ducked out of the way as King Piccolo leapt at her again. He let out a loud, vicious snarl, infuriated that he’d missed his target.  
“O-Okay, see you –”  
“ _ **Come here**_!” King Piccolo screamed, and dove after Frikiza as she flew over the side of the Lookout. Dende stared after them, seeming somewhat concerned.  
“Will she be alright, Mr. Popo…?” He asked.  
“Can icejins regenerate?” Mr. Popo asked.  
“I don’t think so…” Dende mumbled.  
“… Oh.” Mr. Popo sweat drooped. “That is a shame.” 

XXXXX 

“Piccolo!” Frikiza screamed as she charged through the air, looking back at the rampaging demon that was following her. He looked crazy! “Calm down!” She yelled. He didn’t answer. Not verbally, anyway. His face lit up in excitement, and with a wicked, venomous grin his ki flared up and he charged at her, speeding up faster than Frikiza could have ever imagined. She had no idea he’d improved this much! He grabbed hold of her, using the full weight of his giant muscular body to knock her out of the sky. He fell down with her, tightly holding onto her tiny frame as they plummeted down to the ground at tremendous speed. They hit the ground with such force it created a giant crater around them, shaking the earth for miles around. Before Frikiza could even think what was happening she found herself at the bottom of a crater, covered in dirt. She attempted to break free, desperately scrambling under King Piccolo’s grasp. “Piccolo!” Frikiza barked, attempting to tear his arms off her. “Piccolo – **ow**!” She cried out as a sharp pain hit her buttocks. Was he biting her?  
“Nn-nn.” King Piccolo grinned, his eyes bright with excitement as he sank his teeth into her juicy flesh. She tasted _**incredible**_! Had she always tasted like this? He couldn’t remember, but he had to have more! He tore off her dress, and sniggered wickedly when Frikiza used the opportunity to try to escape. “No!” King Piccolo barked, grabbing her tail as she started to climb up the crater. He extended his tongue to run it up and down the length of her tail, thirstily lapping at her flesh like an addict. He’d barely gotten used to the taste before he took a large chunk of her tail in his mouth, sinking his teeth deep into her flesh, and with a quick jerk of his head he yanked her small frame up against him.  
“P-Pickle!” Frikiza shrieked, a deep violet blush forming on her face as he tore off her underwear, his tongue hungrily trying to cover as much of her body as it could. “Wait ‘til we get home! Anybody could see us!”  
“I’ll be fast!” King Piccolo threw his hand onto her _**gorgeous**_ hips, now he remember how much he’d missed those! How had he forgotten these sexy curves? How had he forgotten how incredible her body was – **how** had he gone two years without her? It was insane! Ten minutes ago it had felt so easy; ten minutes ago he never even thought about her, but now… one touch of her flesh was driving him crazy, he couldn’t have enough of her! It was as if two years of desire was being released all at once and he absolutely could **not** wait until they got home! He sank his claws into her hips and threw her face down in the dirt, laughing maniacally at she let out the most beautiful yelp. He slammed one hand down onto her head, pushing her into the ground to stop her getting up, while his other hand ripped off his belt and his underwear with it; he was so ready for her it felt like he was about to poke straight through his clothing! He grabbed the base of her tail and yanked her butt up into the air, exposing that tight opening. Yeah. That was it. All the memories of it suddenly came flooding back; he was practically drooling with desire. _**Yes**_!

Frikiza let out a loud scream as he slammed himself into her, throwing his weight on top of Frikiza to hold her in place while he pummelled into her like a wild animal.  
“P-Pickle!” She wailed, scrunching her eyes shut as her entire body became flooded with a harsh, white pain. It hurt so much more than usual! He was too powerful! “Slow down! It hurts!” She let out a loud, agonising moan as her hands scraped into the dirt, tensing and trembling as he forced himself into her.  
“ _Ohhhhhhhhh_ …” King Piccolo groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Frikiza…” He snarled through gritted teeth, becoming infuriated as her body made him feel a kind of warmth he hadn’t felt in two years. Oh hell, her beautiful tight body… no. No, he needed more than this! Dammit! “Shit…” He choked breathlessly, his body shaking as he climaxed much sooner than he’d wanted, after just a few short thrusts. Fuck… he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t hold it in; she felt… incredible.

Frikiza blinked, stunned when his movements started to slow down. Wait… had he…? Already?  
“Piccolo…?” She uttered.  
“Mm.” King Piccolo grunted, and pulled himself out of Frikiza to flop onto his back. Dammit… **Dammit**!  
“… You’re done already?” Frikiza questioned, turning to face him. Not that she wasn’t grateful… he’d almost killed her!  
“Frikiza…” King Piccolo growled. “It’s been two years.”

Frikiza smiled, and blushed a little.  
“Oh.” She giggled, somewhat charmed by his keenness. Actually… she felt very reassured. He _did_ still like her! “So…” Frikiza smiled, and crawled over to him. She climbed onto his bulky frame and lay against his chest, nestling against the firmness of his strengthened muscles. “You did miss me?”  
“Mm.” King Piccolo grunted again, obviously dissatisfied. Miss her? Yeah, he’d missed fucking the crap out of her. He wasn’t done yet. King Piccolo was all too aware that her lower section was lying right on his. Her round, juicy butt was so close to his length, her soft, bouncy breasts against his chest… King Piccolo let out a low growl, his stamina rapidly returning. _Oh yeah_ … 

He licked his lips, and placed his hands on her butt, stopping her leaving.  
“Pickle…?” Frikiza uttered quietly, becoming unnerved by the wickedness that was steadily filling his eyes. That, and the hardness she could feel growing underneath her… “Wait –”

He wasn’t listening. Before she could speak another word King Piccolo locked his lips onto Frikiza’s again and forced his tongue into her mouth, hungrily lapping at every inch of her. He tasted her tongue, her teeth, her gums, hungrily and mercilessly, and before she could even think about breaking away he raised her hips up and slammed her down onto his hardened length. He rammed himself up into her as hard as he could, groaning in bliss as she let out the most beautiful scream. He loved that about her… He _**loved her screams**_! King Piccolo let out a loud moan, his hands desperately grabbing at her flesh as he began his ruthless pummelling, listening in bliss to every one of her cries. He wanted fuck her so hard. He wanted to touch every part of her, every last inch! Fuck, he’d never wanted her so much in his life. He had to have her! He hand to touch her and kiss her and bite her and **ruin her**! King Piccolo threw his face into her breasts, pushing the large soft mounds against him with his hands as he hurled himself in and out of her body. He let his tongue fall out of his mouth and he sucked and slurped at her breasts hungrily, like an animal slobbering over her chest. But as much as he sucked her and bit her and grabbed her and kissed her it wasn’t enough. He wanted more! He felt like he would never be satisfied – he was going crazy! How was she doing this to him? “P-Piccolo…” Frikiza breathed, desperately clinging onto him as he brutally forced himself into her innocent little frame. He could feel the heat of her blushing, and the timidness of her cry… _Ohhhhhh_ no… “Please…”  
“Mmmmm…” King Piccolo moaned loudly into her chest, once again climaxing much sooner than he’d liked. He dug his hands into her butt, pressing her down onto him as he spilt himself into her. Into her warm, tight, gorgeous little body. Oh, hell…  
“Piccolo…?” Frikiza panted. She exhaled, noticing that his movements were slowing… and she giggled a little. Wow. Was he done again? He’d lasted a little longer this time, but still… he could normally go for longer than this. “Seriously?”  
“ _ **Two years**_!” King Piccolo screamed, his ki flaring up in anger. Frikiza gasped, her eyes widening as his ki shot through her, sending a shiver down her spine. It was so intense she trembled.  
“Oh my God…” Frikiza breathed under the sharp warmth of his power, her entire body tingling even after the ki had left her. Her cheeks darkened, and she looked at him timidly, her lips slightly parted. “You’re… so different.” She uttered.  
“You like it…?” King Piccolo panted, staring up at her. He was feeling a little more lucid now… He was still horny as hell, but he could manage a few sentences. He could actually stand to look at her for a moment. He gazed at her, finally paying attention to her expression. That blush on her face… and the shyness in her eyes… King Piccolo recognised that. He loved that.  
“Um…” Frikiza blushed deeply, and timidly nodded. “It’s… good.”  
“Yeah?” King Piccolo smirked, becoming aroused once more by her obvious attraction. She always loved him after a training session; he could only imagine what effect two years’ worth of training would have on her. He was definitely in for one hell of a ride. “Go into your second form, Honey.”  
“You don’t want my golden…?” Frikiza offered, planting her lips on his antennae. She could still feel the heat from that power surge… and now she was struggling to remember why she’d ever resisted him. Who the fuck cares if they get caught? It was worth it. Frikiza locked her lips around both of his antennae and slid her mouth up them, her tongue gliding along their length. She sucked them, massaging them with her tongue as her lips tightened around each one, caressing them and playing with them inside her warm mouth.  
“Ohhhhh, Icicle…” King Piccolo moaned in ecstasy and closed his eyes, his claws digging into her butt. “Baby, I… I do.” He exhaled, panting breathlessly as he massaged her buttocks in an attempt to calm himself. It didn’t work. He tilted his head up towards her, groaning as her gorgeous mouth travelled up and down his antennae. Oh, hell… “But… but after.” He used every bit of willpower he had to pull his head away, and looked her in the eyes. “I have to get the whole thing in, Icicle. Please…”  
“Okay.” Frikiza giggled excitedly, blushing. “Whatever you say, Master.”  
“Thank you…” King Piccolo leaned back against the wall of the crater, and let out a deep hiss as Frikiza started to power up. His claws dug into her; his body twisted and writhed as the warmth of her ki filled his flesh. Oh, yeah… and this was only her second. He couldn’t wait to work his way up to her golden form. He wanted to shove himself into each and every one of her forms; he wanted to make up for the two years he’d missed. … Maybe he’d do her third from behind, though. It had a great ass, but he hadn’t missed its face…

He felt Frikiza’s weight change as she moved into a larger form, one that could take in all of him. He grinned in anticipation, his antennae trembling in excitement. He was going to let her take the lead here, now that he’d calmed down enough to lie still for a second. He felt her hand on his hard length, and he felt her warmth around him. Around every last inch of him. “Mmmm…” King Piccolo moaned, his eyes still closed as he lay against the dirt and allowed her to ride him into ecstasy. Her beautiful body rocking above him, her depths warm and wet and tight around him… Damn, he’d missed her. He’d had no idea how much he’d missed her.  
“Piccolo…” Frikiza panted, and threw herself down to kiss him. His claws travelled up and down her back, scratching her and massaging her as their tongues hungrily lapped at each other, starving for attention.  
“Mm…” King Piccolo breathed, pushing himself up into her. Finally, he’d calmed down enough to actually enjoy this. He caressed her all over, rocking and moaning under her warmth. “Baby… I missed you.”

Frikiza smiled, her faced flushed and her eye closed. She moved her lips onto his antennae once more. King Piccolo groaned, his claws digging into her hips. He scraped them down to massage the base of her tail, panting and moaning as she thrust herself on top of him. Her beautiful mouth around his antennae, her tongue playing with them… oh, Kami. He could feel her moaning against them, the vibrations of her gorgeous little voice tickling his antennae. _Hell_. He buried his face into the soft fleshy depths of her breasts, and let out a low moan as they rode each other into elation. Steadily, and passionately… She whimpered as she climaxed, which made King Piccolo’s orgasm a million times greater. He loved hearing her whimper, and moan… _Kami_. Frikiza panted breathlessly, sitting above him for a moment, before she fell down onto his frame. King Piccolo wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, almost crushing her with his thick, steel arms. He exhaled, and pushed himself into her once more, squeezing every last drop of his seed into her body. Mmm… yeah. **This** was good.

Frikiza lay still for a while, panting and sweating on top of him. Eventually, she got her breath back.  
“We should… we should go.” She breathed.  
“Yeah…” King Piccolo replied, using his powers to replace their torn clothing. He allowed Frikiza to climb off him, and stood up as she transformed back into her first form. “I’m fucking starving.” King Piccolo growled. “All they had in there was water.” 

Frikiza giggled, and took hold of his hand.  
“Okay, Big Boy. Let’s go.” 

King Piccolo sniggered at the compliment, and wrapped his arms around her as they jumped into the air. Frikiza started giggling again, blushing once more when his lecherous hands travelled up her thighs. “Enough!” She teasingly scolded. “You just said you were hungry!”  
“You’ll be my dessert, right?” King Piccolo purred, nibbling at her neck while his hands travelled between her legs.  
“Yes!” Frikiza squealed, and playfully slapped his hands away with her tail. “Back off! Let’s go home!”  
“Fine…” King Piccolo sighed. Actually, he was looking forward to eating real food.

They flew off towards the King Piccolo Mansion, and Frikiza blushed and giggled as he nipped at her neck the whole flight home.


	5. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Anonymous tumblr request* It's King Piccolo and Frikiza's anniversary and they naturally end the night with sex, but Frikiza wants to take a different approach this time. Instead of their usually aggressive sessions, she suggests something slow and romantic, but an uncertain King Piccolo is reluctant to try it out. *NSFW lemon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was an Anon NSFW request… actually, it was kind of difficult ^_^’ The request was that King Piccolo and Frikiza took a slower and more romantic approach, rather than their usual aggressive sessions. Well… King Piccolo doesn’t really do slow and romantic as a general rule, but I figured Frikiza would want that sometimes, so I (hopefully) made it work. So… this one is still a lemon, but hopefully much sweeter and intimate than the lemons I’ve done in the past, and as a result maybe it’s not quite as graphic but… I’m happy with the result. I think I still need to practice on making King Piccolo romantic, I don’t know whether I actually overdid it, but… >_< I tried. I hope you like it! Feedback would be appreciated, thanks!

Frikiza stared at herself in the mirror, examining her appearance. She was in the bathroom. King Piccolo was in the bedroom. He was waiting for her. It was their anniversary; they’d gone out for a nice dinner and he’d bought her flowers and jewellery… the mutants had probably chosen them for him, but it was still nice that he’d got her something. He made the effort, sometimes. When it really mattered. … Which was why Frikiza was feeling a little nervous. Normally her sex life with King Piccolo was pretty aggressive. Frikiza didn’t know whether it was just his instincts as a demon, or maybe it was to do with his upbringing and the life he’d had, but he was always forceful and fierce, and usually selfish. He was willing to pleasure her, but only because it made him feel dominant and aroused… and then he would want wild, violent sex afterwards. Frikiza didn’t usually mind; actually it was King Piccolo’s dominance and ferocity that had attracted her to him in the first place; she liked a man to be a man. She liked how rough he was, and how he took control and treated her like his victim… maybe it was a little much for some people, but it worked for them. At least… most of the time. Sometimes, though… Frikiza sort of missed the gentler stuff. Like… when she was with her first husband, Glacio. Glacio was always so sweet and passionate. He’d always tried his best to please Frikiza, and he’d always touched her so gently, and he’d looked so deep into her eyes and making her feel adored… To be honest, Frikiza had always found it boring. She adored Glacio for who he was, and he was a wonderful husband and father, but sexually, Frikiza never had gone for sweet, gentle guys. She would have loved for Glacio to act more like King Piccolo in the bedroom, even if it was just from time to time. Then there was the size issue… Glacio wasn’t exactly large. King Piccolo, on the other hand… he could do some serious damage with that thing – and occasionally he’d been close to really hurting her. Frikiza loved it. Really, she did. But sometimes… she missed the tenderness. She missed feeling… loved. Cared for. That was one thing Glacio had always been better at, and King Piccolo would probably be the first to admit that. He was always so aggressive and hostile, not just in sex but in his everyday life and the way he spoke to people – including Frikiza. Frikiza usually let it slide. She knew it was just his way; she knew he cared about her deep down and she knew he treated her differently to everyone else… but still. Sometimes, she just missed the slow, sweet stuff. Sometimes, she missed being treated like the most precious thing in the world. Like… tonight. Maybe it was because it was their anniversary, but Frikiza had a need to feel close to him, and not rush things. She didn’t want a quick, fierce fuck like they normally did. She wanted… closeness. Tenderness. Romance. Just every once in a while… it would be nice.

She let out a sigh. But how likely was that? Well, they’d had a nice dinner together… King Piccolo could be civil sometimes, when he was in an expensive restaurant with an endless supply of his favourite foods and waiters treating him like royalty. Also the fact that the mutants weren’t bothering him helped his mood… and the fact that he was convinced he would later be able to assert his dominance on Frikiza’s body while she was wearing whatever sexy outfit he was in the mood for. Actually, she’d come in the bathroom to get changed. He’d told her to surprise him with an outfit. She’d considered dressing up as Little Red Riding Hood and letting him act out his Big Bad Wolf fetish, but… honestly, she didn’t want that. She didn’t want props, or aggression, or master and slave… She just wanted an intimate night with the man she loved, and she wasn’t entirely sure he’d be okay with that. He struggled to be truly close to her. Frikiza understood why. King Piccolo was literally all the evil in Kami. He was Kami’s anger, his hatred, his greed, his loneliness, his paranoia… and he was the part of Kami that had learned not to trust anyone. He was the part of Kami that had felt abandoned, and had become cold and hardened after growing up alone… It was hard for King Piccolo to be intimate, with anyone. Sex was one thing. Treating Frikiza like a piece of meat that he could use and abuse however he wanted was easy for him – it was fun for him. Love, though… Respect, trust, openness, weakness… letting himself be exposed to someone, in a way that made him feel vulnerable… that was hard. It was hard for him to be in love her, and even harder for him to admit it. Maybe a part of him didn’t think he should be – he hated being weak and vulnerable, and he probably hated the fact that he cared about Frikiza, because it made him weak and vulnerable… in his eyes, anyway. Not in hers. Actually, she saw him as a strong protector. Even if she was actually more powerful than him, she felt so sheltered by him… She knew he’d never let any harm come to her. He even wanted to make her happy – she knew that! But… whatever Frikiza knew about his feelings, it didn’t mean he was prepared to admit them, or even show on them. It was difficult for him… and she knew that too. 

So. She didn’t know how she was going to do it. She’d thought about asking him to take it slow, and saying she was sore or something… but he actually wouldn’t care about that. He’d probably be even more fierce, thinking that she’d get off on the fact that he was hurting her – and actually, usually she did get off on that, almost as much as he got off on inflicting her pain. Maybe she could just slowly guide him into it… if she managed to get him to let her take the lead, she might be able to draw him into something a little slower… but then again, if he really was horny, there was no way he was going to let her take the lead – not on the first round, anyway.  
“Frikiza!” Shit! It was him. Frikiza exhaled sharply, her heart racing. Dammit… “How long are you going to be? I’m going to sleep!”  
“Okay.” Frikiza giggled a little, somewhat charmed. He was so impatient. “Coming.” She paused for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror. Well… she’d run out of time. Maybe she should just see how it went. Once they got into it, she’d probably enjoy the rough stuff anyway… … Okay. Whatever. Frikiza headed for the door, and stepped into the bedroom.

King Piccolo was already sitting on the bed. He was shirtless, but still wearing his pants. He liked her to watch him take them off; he liked seeing her eyes move to his manhood. Sometimes he made her get it out for him. He moved his eyes to her and they twinkled darkly, a lecherous grin creeping across his face as he drank in her image. Very nice. She was wearing black underwear – he knew that because he could see it under her… whatever the thing was. Like a black dress, but a short one that stopped at the bottom of her underwear. It was see-though, except for around her breasts, where the material was thicker and corset-like, pushing together those fleshy mounds. He licked his lips as he stared at them. He couldn’t _wait_ to bury his face in there! He was going to push his face into them and grab a huge chunk of her ass and throw her onto her front and yank up her tail and fuck her like a demon – _**yes**_! He couldn’t **wait**!  
“Come here.” King Piccolo ordered, his mouth watering as his eyes travelled up and down her frame. Which part of her should he bite first…?  
“You like it?” Frikiza smiled, approaching him.  
“Yes.” King Piccolo purred as she positioned herself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and settled his hands on her butt, squeezing it. “It’s coming off though.”

Frikiza bit her lip as he squeezed her flesh, his claws digging into her. He trailed his hands down her thighs, towards the front of her underwear… It felt good. It was exciting, but… she knew what would happen next. It would be over too fast, and she wouldn’t feel like they’d connected at all.  
“Wait.” Frikiza uttered, just before he could flip her over and throw her onto the bed, or stick his fingers up her and slam her onto his organ… whatever position he had planned, Frikiza knew he was going to assume it in the next few seconds.  
“What?” King Piccolo frowned, surprised by her reluctance. She normally went along with whatever he wanted…

Frikiza’s face softened, and she sighed.  
“Pickle…” She uttered. “Why don’t we… take it slow?”  
“Slow?” King Piccolo repeated, as if he didn’t know the meaning of the word. “… Are you sore?”  
“No.” Frikiza smirked a little.  
“Well – then what are you talking about!” King Piccolo barked, becoming impatient. “Just take your pants off, that’s an order!”  
“Pickle.” Frikiza giggled.

She looked at him, and placed her hand on the back of his head. “It’s our anniversary.”  
“So?” King Piccolo growled.  
“So… I love you.” Frikiza smiled. “You love me too, right?”  
“Wha – what’s wrong with you!” King Piccolo demanded. “Why do you want that conversation _**now**_? We’re having sex!”  
“Most couples have this conversation before sex.” Frikiza sighed. “Actually, it usually leads to the sex. Normal couples start off by saying ‘I love you’.”  
“Yeah well, we’re not most couples!” King Piccolo argued. “I’m a demon – and you’re a crazy ex-genocidal bitch that likes demons!”

He frowned, watching as Frikiza’s face dropped. Oh, crap… he’d upset her. He hadn’t particularly meant to do that. Now she’d be less likely to put out… _**Dammit**_! What was wrong with tonight? It was his anniversary – he was supposed to have a good dinner and a good fuck, why was she suddenly bringing emotions into it? He didn’t have the time for this! Or the patience. He didn’t like to talk about that stuff – and she knew it! Why was she doing this?  
“… You’re right.” Frikiza spoke quietly, her eyes glistening slightly. It was true, technically… she didn’t have a past that she was proud of. But still… what a thing to say. He was being defensive… “… Is it really that hard to admit that you love me?” She uttered, staring at him. “On our anniversary?”  
“Why do you want me to say it?” King Piccolo growled. “You know.”  
“I tell you all the time.” Frikiza frowned.  
“I don’t ask you to.” King Piccolo hissed.  
“Well, now I’m asking you.” Frikiza replied stubbornly.

She looked at him, folding her arms. “Say it.”  
“No.” King Piccolo pouted.  
“… Well then.” Frikiza huffed, quickly becoming annoyed. Seriously? He couldn’t just say it now? What a jerk! “No sex.”  
“What! Wait!” 

King Piccolo grabbed her as she attempted to get up from his lap. “Frikiza – you’re being ridiculous! It’s just some stupid words!”  
“So why can’t you say them?” Frikiza demanded.  
“ **Fine**!” King Piccolo yelled. “I love you!”

He looked at her, his claws digging into her flesh as he gripped her in anger. Why was she doing this…? _**Why**_! She was killing the mood! “I love you. You stupid, stubborn little bitch.”  
“Really?” Frikiza replied, smirking slightly. He was so uncharming…  
“Yes.” King Piccolo snarled. “I love you.”

He paused for a moment, and exhaled. He couldn’t believe this. She was infuriating. She was overly sentimental, and she picked the worst times to show it! And she was bossy, and bitchy, and weak, and soft, and crazy… Humph. Well… Actually, he kind of liked her crazy side. King Piccolo was certain that if Frikiza were better adjusted, she’d never be with him. Not that he couldn’t live without her – of course he could! But… his current life, being revived and living like a king… he had to admit it was because of her. She was good to keep around, for that reason at least. … And maybe some others. … Tch. fine. If she just wanted a couple of words. It wasn’t like it was difficult. “I…” King Piccolo hesitated, looking away. He could feel her eyes on him. She was staring at him. Studying him. His cheeks were darkening as his body tensed. He seemed embarrassed… “… I love you.”

Frikiza smiled slightly, a comforting warmth filling her heart. He meant it… She could tell he did. She knew anyway, but…  
“I love you too.” She spoke. King Piccolo looked back at her, meeting her eyes. His grip on her thighs was loosened; he suddenly seemed to have lost his nerve. Really? This was that strange for him…? “King Piccolo.” Frikiza softly whispered, her fingers lightly trailing across his antennae. He tensed slightly. Normally he loved her to touch him there, but… this was different. This was… open. He didn’t know if he liked it.  
“What are you doing…?” King Piccolo mumbled, pulling his head away from her fingers. He frowned at her, confused. “Why are we doing this?”  
“Some couples always do this.” Frikiza smiled. “Piccolo… what do you think is going to happen? We love each other. We know that, right? So… if we show it, it’s not like the world’s going to end.”  
“You don’t like it rough?” King Piccolo grunted. “That’s our thing.”

Frikiza giggled.  
“I love it rough.” She answered. “But sometimes I just want to… be with you. You know… properly. Like, connected.”  
“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” King Piccolo growled. “If you want to ‘make love’ like some bleeding heart movie star then you shouldn’t have married a demon. Demons don’t do gentle!”  
“Not even a demon that loves me?” Frikiza teased. 

She leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his neck. “One that owes his life to me?”  
“ **No I don’t**!” King Piccolo barked, suddenly enraged. He tried to push her off him, but she caught his hand. King Piccolo watched as she placed his palm on her face, her cheek warm against him. What was she doing…? Why!  
“Nobody else would have revived you.” Frikiza smirked. “Nobody else is crazy enough to love you.”  
“Tch.” King Piccolo snorted. “Whatever.”

He attempted to pull his hand away but she held on, using her strength to keep him against her. King Piccolo looked at her and she stared back, her hands wrapping around his. She paused for a moment… and sighed.  
“If you really don’t like this, I’ll stop.” Frikiza said softly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable –”  
“Shut up!” King Piccolo snarled, insulted. “I don’t need your pity! This is fine.” 

He exhaled, and allowed his palm to rest against her cheek. Humph. Fine. Whatever. It wasn’t the worst place to touch. He always had thought Frikiza’s face was beautifully sculpted. She was attractive all over. Her body was exhilarating and her face was like a vision; King Piccolo really thought she was beautiful. He wouldn’t be with her if he wasn’t satisfied with every part of her; he had high standards. … She met them. Obviously. She had to know that, right? She knew how attractive he found her? Was that what this was about? Did she feel like he didn’t find her attractive? That was ridiculous. If anything, King Piccolo gave the impression that her appearance was the **only** thing about her he liked. Anyway, she certainly acted confidently enough; the way she teased him and moved her body in just the right way… she seemed to know how stunning she was. Actually, she didn’t use her sexiness as much as she could. She was gorgeous; she could use her body to manipulate men into doing whatever she wanted. She didn’t, though. Foolishly. She was too soft-hearted for that. … Humph. It was just as well. King Piccolo didn’t want any other guys sniffing around her. She was **his**.

He smirked a little as he studied her, pleased with the thought that this beautiful creature belonged to him. He rarely just gazed at her like this… he was always too busy trying to put some part of his body inside some part of hers. She really was gorgeous, wasn’t she? She had beautiful eyes, the colour of human blood. That was sexy. So sexy. Every time he looked at her he felt as excited as if he’d just killed. Her lips were black, one of his favourite colours. Black like his evil heart. Black… but soft. King Piccolo raised his free hand, and trailed his claw across her lips. He knew if he applied just a little pressure, he could cut them. She was so delicate… “… You’re fuckable.” King Piccolo grunted, his attempt at a compliment. He smirked slightly when Frikiza frowned, unimpressed. She was certainly difficult to please. Ha. Just like him. “You’re beautiful.” King Piccolo stated, as if he’d known all along that was what she wanted to hear. He just didn’t like giving in. not to her, not to anyone. But… seeing as it was their anniversary… King Piccolo was reluctant to admit, that an exception could be made. Seeing as he… owed her his life. “I love you.”

He placed his hands around Frikiza’s back, and pulled her closer to him. He held her against his chest, one hand on the back of her head while the other lightly squeezed her back. He hardly ever held her like this. In fact, he could probably count the amount of times he’d done it… and she’d usually started it. He wasn’t big on closeness… Although every time they did this, he wondered why. This was pleasant. Having her warmth body against him, her black lips so close to his beating heart… It was nice.

Frikiza smiled against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. She always found it such a comforting sound. Nestled against him like this, with his large bulky arms around her, she felt so protected. She felt close to him. Connected. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Frikiza wrapped her arms around King Piccolo’s back and squeezed, returning the hug.  
“I love you, King Piccolo.” She spoke. She raised her head from his chest, and planted her lips against his. King Piccolo closed his eyes, his body relaxing. It was different. He didn’t often kiss her like this. If he was on her lips for more than a few seconds he usually dove his tongue in and proceeded to go nuts with her body. Now, though… he’d decided not to rush. If it was what she really wanted. Maybe he could let her get away with it, just once a year. 

He slid his hands up her back, massaging her gently. He paid attention to every last detail of her. Every muscle on her back; the softness of her skin, the warmth of her lips… the fact that she was here. With him. He knew he was lucky to have her. He didn’t think he had to show it; he thought she understood. Maybe she was insecure… well, that was cute. It was just another sign of her innocence… and King Piccolo _loved_ her innocence. 

Frikiza parted her lips a little, and he followed her. He placed his tongue into her mouth, caressing her warm depths. Not as harshly as he’d like. He did it softly. Slowly enough to actually taste her. He felt her teeth and her gums, and the smallness of her mouth… that made him smirk a little. He loved the smallness of her mouth. Just thinking about it made his claws start to itch, and he battled his demonic instincts to throw her onto her front and ruin her. Frikiza smiled against his lips, understanding exactly what he was going through. She knew him well enough by now, and she appreciated it. It made her so happy to know, that sometimes… he did make the effort for her.

She travelled her hands up his back, using her ki to warm them as she massaged his stiff muscles. King Piccolo purred into her mouth in enjoyment, and keenly waited for her perfect little hands to reach his head. She travelled them up his body, and stroked his antennae. Softly at first, until he grew impatient.  
“Icicle…” He uttered hoarsely, reluctantly breaking away from their kiss. He gazed into her eyes, and she returned with a somewhat mischievous glance.  
“Sorry, Pickle.” She teased. 

King Piccolo frowned slightly as she softly pushed him, and he allowed himself to fall onto his back. He didn’t fight; part of him was curious to see what she would do. Frikiza placed her hands on her clothing and took it off, revealing her tight intimate area and her soft, naked breasts. She lowered herself down onto him, placing her lips against his. King Piccolo moaned quietly as she kissed him, her warm tongue stroking his. Her fingers played with his antennae, stroking them and squeezing them, gliding up and down their length. Oh, Kami… it was so good. Her tongue in his mouth, the warmth of her beautiful body on his, her fingers pleasuring his antennae… King Piccolo slid his hands down her back firmly, massaging her and feeling the shape of her body. Her gorgeous wide hips, her firm butt… Kami, she was beautiful. He wanted to be inside her body. So much. His manhood was aching underneath her, but… he was enjoying this. He didn’t want it to end.

He wrapped his arms around her, and rolled her onto her back, lying on top of her. He gazed into her eyes, his lips broken from their kiss and parted breathlessly as she stared back. She was beautiful. He loved her. He loved her…

King Piccolo held his lips against Frikiza’s, only for a moment before he lowered his mouth to her neck. He inhaled, taking in her scent as he kissed her throat. She smelled so good; he never tired of her fragrance… although it wasn’t often he took the time to notice it. Frikiza moaned softly underneath him as he kissed her, turning her head to offer herself to him. He accepted, willingly. He trailed his lips across her neck, fondly kissing every part of it. It was so warm… he recognised the warmth. He recognised the shape of her throat. He’d put himself inside it. Just remembering that was a turn-on. He’d done so much to her body; he’d claimed every last part of it as his again and again… she was his. His queen. The reason he was alive. His love. 

Frikiza panted as he travelled his lips down to her breasts. She could feel him kissing her; she could feel his tongue lapping keenly at her flesh… and his hand. As his mouth showered her breasts with affection his hand trailed up and down her body, massaging her and stroking her. Appreciating her, every inch. She stroking his antennae in return, taking them in one hand while her other searched for his. She found it on the base of her tail, and she squeezed it. Part of her didn’t want to disturb him; he knew just how to touch her tail, in a way that made her writhe and moan underneath him. He purred against her flesh, his lips trailing down her stomach. He fondly squeezed her hand back, before releasing it to move his hands up her hips. He caressed the curves of her body, basking in her gorgeous shape as he ran his keen, calloused fingers across every part of her flesh. Finally, he settled his palms on her breasts. He massaged them, taking in the softness and the roundness of those lumps of flesh that he loved so much. He parted his lips to lick his way down her body, and Frikiza let out a sharp gasp when his tongue found her most sensitive part. “Pickle…” She whispered.

King Piccolo didn’t reply. He licked her, his hands firmly gripping her breasts as he took in her taste and her scent. He wanted her body. Every last part of it. He pulled his lips away to kiss down her thighs, and he couldn’t fight the urge to softly bite her. Actually, he didn’t try to fight it. She took hold of his hand again, squeezing it as she whimpered and moaned underneath him, her body rocking against his lips as he kissed and bit the toned flesh of her thighs. He could feel the warmth of her body against him; he could hear her soft panting above him. She was enjoying this. Her body was begging for more; King Piccolo could hear the passion in her movements and she squeezed his hand and stroked his antennae, her tiny feet playing with his back.  
“I love you.” King Piccolo spoke hoarsely against her flesh, and flinched a little. He hadn’t even meant to say that…  
“I love you too.” 

She took hold of his head, and lightly tugged him towards her. King Piccolo complied, moving his lips up to hers. He kissed her breathlessly and passionately, his body aching to become a part of hers. He slid his hand down her body, down her beautiful breasts and across her toned stomach, down between her thighs. She was wet. She let out a gasp as he stroked her, and her legs parted. King Piccolo grinned against her lips. Thank Kami… He was starving.

He sat up and placed his hands on his belt, but she stopped him. She sat up with him and took hold of his belt, loosening it. She knew he liked her to undress him. She liked it as well. King Piccolo stroked the back of her head as he watched her little hands pull his pants down, and she took hold of his hardened length. She stroked it, drawing a hoarse gasp from King Piccolo’s throat.  
“Icicle…” He choked, before closing his eyes. “Ohhh…” There was a warmth around him. It was her lips. Her beautiful black lips, and her beautiful soft tongue. King Piccolo looked down to see her sucking him, while her hands caressed his back. “I love you.” He breathed. Kami, _again_? He couldn’t stop saying it! He bit his lip, trying to contain himself. He wanted this to last. For a long time. There was something about tonight. It felt… warmer. Was this what she was talking about…? This was beautiful. 

He moved his hands down to massage her neck and shoulders as she sucked him, his fingers easing through her flesh, appreciating her frame… and what she was doing. She had such a beautiful mouth. She had a beautiful body. Fuck, he had to… “Baby.” He trailed his finger across her cheek, drawing her attention to him. “Please.” He panted. Frikiza smiled, and pulled her lips away. She sat up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They weren’t kissing long before King Piccolo pushed her onto her back again, and positioned himself above her. Her legs parted, and he took hold of his length, and eased it into her body. Not quickly. He didn’t ram it in as hard as he could, just to see how loud he could make her scream. He didn’t shove it into her and start slamming ruthlessly like an animal. He just eased it in, watching as she closed her eyes and lightly clung onto the bed sheets. Listening as she inhaled, and moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of his length moving slowly into her. King Piccolo exhaled, and threw himself down onto her body. He took hold of her face in his hands and kissed her, their lips parting to allow themselves to become submerged in passion. He rocked his hips, gliding himself in and out of her at a slow pace. It was different. It wasn’t like normal… but it was good. He could feel every part of her depths. He could feel the warmth, and the tightness, and the shape. He could feel her hands trailing up and down his back, massaging him. He could feel her body rocking underneath him, in perfect sync with his movements. Then… he could feel her hands on his buttocks, pulling him into her. Haha. 

King Piccolo smirked against Frikiza’s lips, excited by her encouragement. He moved faster, moaning as the quickened movements stimulated him in exactly the way he needed. Oh, Kami… Her body. Her warmth. Her scent. Her taste. He allowed himself to get carried away; he fiercely kissed his way down her neck and bit her. He licked her, and kissed her, and bit at her flesh excitedly as he eagerly massaged her body with his hands. She gasped and moaned underneath him, and caught his antennae in her mouth as his head travelled down to her breasts. Ohhh Kami. King Piccolo moaned, his claws digging into her flesh a little as she held his antennae in her warm mouth, caressing them with her tongue. “I love you.” He panted again, his body pushing itself in and out of her as she sucked his antennae. He sank his teeth into her breasts and she gasped, but she continued to pull him towards her. She wanted him inside her.

He thrust his hips harder, panting as the heat of her body surrounded him. He moaned loudly in his pleasure, the caressing of her tongue on his antennae and the tightness of her depths driving him wild. Oh, Kami…

Frikiza took hold of him, and before King Piccolo could move she rolled him onto his back and sat above him, her body moving up and down on his length. King Piccolo closed his eyes and moaned as she rode him, her beautiful body pushing him into her. He moved his hands up to squeeze her thighs. Then he grabbed her ass as it moved up and down on him, and after that he grabbed the base of her tail. He caressed it, drawing a moan from Frikiza’s lips. She tightened herself around him and King Piccolo groaned, panting in pleasure. He took hold of her thighs and moved up into her, pushing his length deep inside her. Faster. Harder. She moaned above him, her body throwing itself down onto his length as he let himself go wild with her. He had to. He couldn’t do it slowly anymore. Oh Kami, he had to fuck her. His entire body was aching for it. He moved himself into her hard, thrusting wildly as the two of them panted, becoming coated in sweat. He exhaled sharply, excited by the warmth of her thighs. His lips parted, breathing heavily as he came closer to climax. Oh, Kami…

King Piccolo gasped as he felt a sudden hardened texture against his lips. He moaned, and opened his mouth. He knew what it was. Yes… His claws dug into her thighs, his body writhing as he felt Frikiza’s tail slip down his throat. It was all he needed to heighten his climax. Her tail tickled the walls of his throat, the girth of it brushing against every one of his nerves. Oh Kami, yes…

King Piccolo let out a loud moan, his lips tightened around her tail as he spilt himself into her. He felt a warmth follow shortly afterwards; he felt her walls tighten around his length, trembling as his eruption stimulated her into her own climax. Then… they slowed. He allowed her tail to slither out of his mouth; the rocking of his hips into her slowed until he wasn’t moving at all. He gazed up at her, breathless and panting, drinking in her image. Her body was coated in a light violet tint, beads of sweat glistening upon her warm flesh. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were plump from their kissing… and her blood red eyes. She was gazing at him, relaxed and elated. … Beautiful.

He extended his hand up to her, to place it on her cheek. She smiled a little, and lay down on top of him. She moved her lips to his and kissed him for a long moment, before settling her head against his firm chest. Frikiza closed her eyes, and smiled when she felt his steel arms around her. He squeezed her a little, and planted a kiss on her head. “That soft enough for you?” King Piccolo questioned.  
“Yes.” Frikiza giggled. She raised her head to look at him, and smiled. “It was okay, right…?”  
“… Yes.” King Piccolo admitted. Actually… it was okay. He’d… enjoyed her more. Usually he didn’t take the time to examine her body like that, and he’d enjoyed it. She did have a beautiful body. But… “I’m not doing it like that all the time.” King Piccolo answered stubbornly, already rebuilding his walls after he had allowed her to tear them down. He couldn’t stay exposed. It was over now. Every instinct in his body told him to return to normal.  
“I don’t want you to do it like that all the time.” Frikiza replied. “Just sometimes.” She planted a kiss on his lips, and smirked. “I still like it rough. I married a demon, right?”  
“Mm.” King Piccolo grunted, his hand trailing fondly down her back. “… A demon that loves you.”

She smiled a little, and kissed him again.  
“I love you too.” Frikiza said. She settled back down onto his chest, and closed her eyes, listening to the steady beating of his heart. He closed his eyes in harmony, and allowed himself to lie with her, his arms wrapped possessively around his queen. His beautiful queen, that he loved. They stayed like that for a long moment, before they finally decided to get into bed and sleep.


	6. Reunion 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short followup to Reunion. King Piccolo shows Frikiza how much he appreciates her. *lemon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this idea a few months back, when I came up with Living With Demons. I was actually going to fit it into the LWD timeline after KP and Frikiza start doing it again, but when I wrote Reunion I figured it'd fit better as a short sequel to that. So, yeah. This is also the reason why KP doesn't spend long on her in Intimacy, I already had plans to write this and I didn't want them to be the same. Although the ending of this one was something I just made up whilst writing it and it wasn't previously planned.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! And um... don't expect too much of this sort of thing because I actually found it difficult to write ^_^' Turns out, I am really not into girls. Not even hot alien lizard ones with beautiful bodies. Oh well XD I hope this is good enough anyway!

“I’m taking a bath first. Do you mind?”  
“Fine.” King Piccolo grunted, following Frikiza into their bedroom. He’d been home for… eight hours? After two years of being away from his wife and children – two years for him, anyway. For them it had only been two days. The mutants didn’t seem to have missed him much, which he was glad about. If they couldn’t handle two days away from their father, they really were a bunch of useless weaklings. He hadn’t missed them either. … He didn’t think so, anyway. Actually, he couldn’t tell. As odd as if felt being back at home, any feelings or nostalgia King Piccolo might have had were overwritten by his desire to make up for the two years he hadn’t had access to Frikiza’s body. The whole day he’d been dying to take her into their bedroom and go crazy with her! Now, it had finally gotten late enough for them to go to bed… and she wanted a _bath_? Tch. Typical. But… King Piccolo had to feel slightly smug. She’d seemed to be in discomfort all day. When he’d finally emerged from the Room Of Spirit And Time he’d leapt at her, and he’d been quite rough with Frikiza… Now it seemed to be having a significant impact on her. Poor thing…

He watched as Frikiza walked painfully into the bathroom, leaving him alone to wait for her. He looked around their bedroom… This was all the same. Not that he’d expected it to be any different. It had only been two days here… but still. It was… strange, being back here again. King Piccolo approached the bed, and lay down upon it. These sheets were different to what he was used to. They were silk. He hadn’t slept in silk sheets for two years… He’d forgotten what it felt like, but now that he was here… He remembered. He remembered falling asleep in this bed, trying to avoid Frikiza’s tail. Ha. That thing got in the way a lot. It could be useful – very useful, under certain circumstances… but when it wasn’t in use it was a nuisance. King Piccolo hadn’t missed it. Nor had he missed the way she hugged him in her sleep, when he just wanted to stretch out and have his own space. Or the way she nudged him and disturbed him when he snored – **that** was annoying. Infuriating, actually. He hadn’t missed her horns, when she slept in her first form and if he moved in the wrong way he’d wake up to that sharp pain in his chest. There were plenty of things about her he hadn’t missed. … To begin with, anyway. Now… King Piccolo frowned slightly. He was sort of looking forward to falling asleep. In this bed, that smelt like her. With her stupid clingy little body trying to hug him, stealing his space… With her tail brushing against him and getting in his way, and her horns poking his chest. … He hated all of that, but now he was looking forward to it. Just for tonight. Just to help him get used to being here again. With her. … His wife.

King Piccolo sat up, and looked towards the bathroom door with a small smirk upon his face. Fuck this. He wasn’t waiting for her. She’d had two years to have a bath on her own. He was joining her. He climbed off the bed and removed his clothing, carelessly throwing it to the floor, knowing full well how much that would annoy her. He liked to annoy her; she was so easy to annoy and she shrieked so wildly and brattily it was hilarious. King Piccolo sniggered to himself, thinking about it, and he headed for the bathroom. 

Inside, he found her. She was lying in the bath with her eyes closed, steam floating above the water. She always liked to have it excessively hot. Her skin was slightly purple from being in such heat, her face relaxed… King Piccolo’s lips parted slightly as he gazed at her. Wow… She really was beautiful. He’d almost forgotten… He hadn’t really had chance to look at her body before; when he’d left the Room Of Spirit And Time he’d literally attacked her, paying hardly any attention to hear appearance before he released two years’ of sexual tension upon her body. Now though… he was a little calmer. Calm enough to gaze at her, and appreciate what a beauty she was.

He steadily approached the bath, keeping his eyes on Frikiza. It wasn’t much of a bath… more like a swimming pool. It would easily fit the two of them, exactly what he was planning. He placed his foot in the water, and allowed himself to slip into the bath beside her.

Frikiza smiled slightly, feeling his presence at her side.  
“You can’t wait…?” She uttered, her eyes still closed. She let out a sigh. “Pickle, I know it’s been two years… but can we skip tonight?” She opened her eyes to look at him. “It hurts.” She waited for a response, but he didn’t say anything. He was just staring at her. “You were rough.” Frikiza frowned. “I’m not a Namek, I can’t just regenerate!” She looked away and closed her eyes again, seeming annoyed by his silence. “I’ll wank you, and you can finish on my boobs.” She heard him snigger, and let out an angry sigh. “Stop laughing.” She growled. She was being serious! Did he think she was joking?

King Piccolo didn’t stop laughing. He couldn’t. She was amusing him too much. Her cuteness… it was charming.  
“I hurt you?” King Piccolo questioned, moving round to her front. He positioned his hands on the wall of the bath, on either side of her, trapping her under him, his lips drawing closer to her neck.  
“ _Yes_.” Frikiza growled, opening her eyes once more, to glare at him. “Wasn’t that the point?”  
“Yeah.” King Piccolo replied smugly, and laughed again.  
“Shut up!” Frikiza pouted. She stubbornly turned her head away as he attempted to kiss her cheek, becoming more annoyed by the second. “I’m not doing it! Wait until tomorrow!”  
“I can’t…” King Piccolo breathed, moving his lips back to her neck. He kissed her, and bit her softly, his claws scraping against the side of the bath as he struggled to contain himself. Damn… he’d missed this neck. This face, these boobs… He moved his head down to push his face into her chest, purring loudly as he became submerged in the soft squishy mounds. Oh, Kami…  
“Pickle!” Frikiza barked, smacking his back with her tail. “ **No**!”

King Piccolo let out a loud, satisfied growl, excited by the smack. She hadn’t done that to him in a long time… He started to kiss her breasts fiercely, his hands massaging her hips. Her wide, round hips… Damn, he’d missed those! And her butt and her tail and her opening… “Piccolo!” Frikiza grabbed his antennae and yanked his head up away from her, holding his face in front of hers. “It’s **not** happening!” She snarled.

King Piccolo simply stared back with a smirk upon his lips, his eyes twinkling wickedly. She was hurting him. She was killing his antennae right now; normally he’d be howling in pain and fighting back, but… he didn’t mind. He’d missed this too. He didn’t know why. Since when did he ever like Frikiza defending herself? Or bossing him around or being difficult… normally he hated it. What he was feeling right now though, this excitement… he loved it!  
“I missed you.” King Piccolo said.

Frikiza flinched, slightly taken aback. He sounded sincere… Her face softened a little, and she loosened her grip on his antennae.  
“I know…” Frikiza mumbled. “But, I’m not in the mood. If you just wait until tomorrow –” She was suddenly cut off, by his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately, his body trapping her against the side of the bath. She could feel his organ poking against her… No! “Piccolo!” Frikiza hissed, pulling away from the kiss. “Aren’t you listening – **hey**!” She barked angrily when he lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder, effortlessly as if she weighed nothing at all. “Stop it!” Frikiza ordered, struggling under his grasp as he climbed out of the bath and headed for their bedroom. “Piccolo, if you don’t put me down I will _**hurt you**_!” She screamed, her ki rising in anger. It rose even more when she heard his dark chuckling… this _**wasn’t**_ funny! Why the **hell** was he laughing? “ **Piccolo**!” Frikiza yelled, glaring up at him when he tossed her onto the bed. She flung her tail up, pointing it at his face as if it were a weapon. “ _Don’t_.”  
“I won’t.” King Piccolo replied with a playful smirk. His eyes were alight; he seemed to be excited by her protesting, particularly the threat of violence… did he want her to hurt him? Was he into that now? Something was exciting him anyway, that much was obvious. Frikiza tried not to look at his enlarged organ; it would only excite him more. 

King Piccolo moved his head forward, to plant his lips around Frikiza’s tail, much to her surprise. She stared in confusion as he trailed his mouth along her tail, taking in as much of it as he could manage. It was a lot. Thousands of eggs hadn’t exactly left King Piccolo with much of a gag reflex… he could take in a good chunk of her tail without so much as flinching. Actually, he seemed to enjoy the feeling of it. Maybe he had more nerves in his throat…  
“Piccolo…” Frikiza uttered, blushing slightly as his tongue played with her tail. What did he want…? Did he want her to use it on him? “Fine.” She sighed. “Why didn’t you just say so? Lie down.”  
“Mm-mm.” King Piccolo shook his head in defiance. He pulled his head away from her tail, seeming somewhat disappointed to let it go. “No, Baby.” He smirked. “ **You** lie down.”  
“What…?” Frikiza frowned.

King Piccolo sniggered and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her.  
“You… lie down.” He purred against her skin, nuzzling his face into her neck. He bit her cheek, and kissed her neck, his hand running down her body. It travelled down her breasts, giving them a little squeeze as it passed. Then down her side, massaging her round hip, then down between her legs. It rubbed her gently, while his lips occupied themselves with her face. He kissed her lips, then her cheek, then her neck… he didn’t really care which part of her he was kissing, it was all just a warm-up for what he was about to do. There was only one part of her he was really interested in putting his mouth right now. “Are you sore, Baby?” He purred against her breasts, burying his face in them while his free hand pushed their soft flesh against him. He could keep his face here forever. He loved this part of her.  
“Y-Yeah….” Frikiza mumbled, her cheeks darkening. “Why…?”  
“I did that, right?” King Piccolo smirked, and sniggered again. He loved thinking about what an impact he had on her… It gave him such pleasure to know that she would spent days in discomfort because of him. Because her body was too tight and fragile to handle him. She was adorable… “Let me fix it.” He spoke, trailing his kisses down her body. “Okay, Icicle?”  
“Piccolo…” Frikiza breathed, her nails digging into the sheets a little as he made his way down to her intimate area. He wasn’t rubbing it anymore; his hand had moved to the base of her tail, which felt just as good. She was so sensitive there… and he knew it. That was why he was massaging it…  
“Hm?” King Piccolo grunted against her flesh, one hand pleasuring the base of her tail while the other massaged her soft breasts. He continued his kisses down her body, until he finally reached it. “Okay?” He parted his lips and poked out his tongue, trailing it up the length of her opening. Frikiza let out a sharp gasp, her nails gripping the bed sheets.  
“Okay…” She breathed. King Piccolo looked up at her; her eyes were closed. He smirked.  
“Good.”

He moved his tongue along her again; he wasn’t going to put it inside. He wanted to, but she was sore enough. Too sore to penetrate, and this was one of the rare occasions when he didn’t actually want to hurt her. Instead he licked her, softly at first. She whimpered below him, her hips moving towards his mouth. King Piccolo exhaled, groaning at the encouragement. He loved getting this response from her. Knowing he was making her writhe and moan underneath him… **fuck** it was enough to make him climax himself. He massaged her breasts with both hands, filling his palms with her soft flesh in an effort to contain himself as he quickened the pace of his tongue. Frikiza bit her lip and panted, grabbing hold of his antennae.  
“Pic –” She couldn’t finish the word before another sharp gasp left her lips. He had his mouth around her clit, and he was sucking her. Sucking her, and licking her… oh, Kami. “Piccolo.” Frikiza breathed, her hands clasping the sides of his head. She pulled him up towards her and he complied willingly, excited by how keen she was. His excitement only grew when she started rubbing his antennae. Ohhhh Kami, that felt good. She knew just how to touch him. Yes…

King Piccolo yanked his hands away from her breasts and slammed them onto her hips, making Frikiza squeal in pain when he dug his claws into her flesh. Haha… The sound was orgasmic; he loved to hear her squeal. He had to use every ounce of willpower in his body to stop himself making her do it again. He didn’t want to hurt her, he had to remember that. He wanted to pleasure her. His beautiful queen… 

He held her hips firmly, locking her area against his mouth as he licked and sucked her. She was amazing. He’d forgotten what she tasted like down here. He’d missed it. Kami, had he missed it. He lapped at her hungrily, like a starved animal, keen to get his fill of her area. It only made her squeal more. She whimpered, and twisted underneath him, holding him so firmly against her body. Oh, fuck that whimpering… That soft moaning coming from her lips, the wet warmth of her body, the taste of her little clit in his mouth, completely under his power… King Piccolo could hardly contain himself. He moved his hips against the bed, grinding his hardened organ against the sheets. She must have noticed. Her tail moved, and King Piccolo groaned against her when he felt it touch his manhood. It travelled up and down his length, granting him the friction he so desperately needed. He just needed her to touch it; he didn’t care how. Dammit, he wanted her… “Harder.” Frikiza breathed, her grip on his antennae tightening. “Pickle…” 

King Piccolo grinned, excited by her request. He moaned against her in satisfaction, and harshly sucked on her clit. She let out a loud moan, her body tensing. She dug her nails into his head, pushing him against her opening so harshly he could hardly breathe. He liked it. He wanted to make her do this. He wanted to make her whimper and moan under him… he wanted to make her feel good. He’d missed her so much…

King Piccolo looked up at Frikiza’s face. Her eyes were still closed; her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted. Her chest heaved, her breathing rapid and uneven, her eyelids tightening in ecstasy. He was doing that to her. She looked beautiful… “P…” Frikiza tried to speak his name, but she failed. She was too caught up in her own bliss. Even after two years, he still knew just how to touch her… He was so good at reading her body; he made her feel so incredible. She panted heavily under his tongue, her hands rubbing his antennae as best she could. Her tail stroking his hardened length… She knew he was dying to fuck her, but he wouldn’t. He wanted to please her, and he was doing it. Frikiza hissed, whimpering as he picked up the pace. His warm tongue licked her fiercely, travelled up at down her clit as fast as it could. His hands forcefully held her hips, trapping her against him. He was so hungry for her it was driving him crazy. He was acting like an animal, so much that it almost hurt her sensitive area. It felt good, though… so good. Oh… “Piccolo…” Frikiza moaned, letting out a final long whimper as his tongue carried her into climax. She squeezed his antennae, so harshly it hurt him a little. The pain excited him; he held a firm grasp on her hips as he continued to rub his tongue against her. Slower, this time. he recognised this feeling of her body… he’d forgotten all about it, until he felt her body warm underneath him and her ki rise a little. She’d finished. He still wanted her, though. He allowed his tongue to lap up as much of her juices as he could manage, slowly and softly, until he felt her start to pull away.

He released his grip on her, and rose up on the bed. He stared down at her, enchanted by her beauty. Her soft chest was rising and falling breathlessly, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted, her blood-red eyes relaxed and glistening in ecstasy… She was a vision. Truly, beautiful… and she was all his.  
“I love you, Frikiza.” King Piccolo spoke. He moved down to lie against her, burying his face in her neck. “Baby…”  
“Piccolo…” Frikiza spoke softly, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you too.” She kissed his forehead, close to his antennae. They twitched in excitement, his arousal fuelled by the contact. He rocked his hips against the bed, his organ rubbing against her.  
“Icicle…” He breathed.

Frikiza’s face softened. She knew he wanted to have sex. He had to be in such agony. Well… she was still in pain, but… he’d just done that for her. That wasn’t like him – not for that reason, anyway. He often brought it into foreplay, with the aim of having sex, but… just now was different. Just now, he’d done it for her.  
“If I transform…” Frikiza uttered. “And I go on top –”  
“Nope.” King Piccolo replied stubbornly. He didn’t want any other body. He wanted **this** one. This was the one he’d first fallen for. This was the one he’d first wanted to fuck. He wasn’t going to accept any other form. “I like you like this.” He sat up and positioned himself over her, his legs on either side of his body. “Just push them together.” He spoke, and placed his organ between her breasts.  
“Okay.” Frikiza giggled. She pushed her breasts together, trapping his manhood within them. King Piccolo slid his hand up and down his length, closing his eyes as he pleasured himself against her. In between those soft squishy mounds… He parted his lips slightly, and flinched a little when he felt her tail slip in between them. He opened his mouth to receive it, groaning as it travelled down his throat and tickled his nerves. Oh, Kami… Oh, yeah…

King Piccolo let out a loud moan as he climaxed, spilling his seed onto her soft flesh. He breathed hoarsely, and opened his eyes to stare down at her. Hmm… that was a wonderful sight. His queen lying there, coated in his liquid like it was a mark of possession. It was almost enough to make him climax again.

King Piccolo didn’t move for a moment; he simply basked in the aftermath of his orgasm, enjoying the sight of her stained naked body under him. She was beautiful. He smirked a little, and eventually lay down beside her. He kissed her cheek, and then her lips, and then he relaxed as if he were about to sleep. “… Pickle?” Frikiza uttered. She turned her head to look at him. “Are you actually going to leave me like this?”  
“Yeah.” King Piccolo sniggered, a childlike grin sweeping across his face. “You’re stuck like that.”  
“ **Get a towel**!” Frikiza barked, harshly whipping his back with her tail.

King Piccolo laughed.  
“Fine.” He smirked playfully, and rose off the bed. He made his way towards the bathroom, as slowly as he could, with the cruel grin still plastered across his face.


	7. Taiko's Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola decides to do something nice for Mother's Day, so she uses her dragonballs to reunite a parent and child. Taiko is the lucky target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little scene I made... xchellmoonchild (tumblr) had an OC Taiko whose baby died before he hatched, and after reading/seeing a lot of sad posts on tumblr I decided to write a reunion. Just in time for Mother's Day as well ^_^ I hope it's okay... I cried while I was writing it.

_“Viola… if I show you something, do you promise to keep it just between us?”_

“Listen to me, Viola. This is important. You absolutely cannot let your father know I’m showing you this – he’s a better person than he was, but he’s still a bad person. He’ll use them for evil.”  
“I know that! Don’t worry Grandpa, I won’t tell him.”  
“Good… and remember, they’re only for emergencies. You can’t use them for selfish things, that’s how I got banned from using them.”  
“Okay, I get it! Just show me.”  
“Do you promise you’ll use them properly?”  
“Grandpa… if you didn’t trust me, you wouldn’t even be showing me how to make them, right?”  
“… Right.” Katas smiled at Viola. “Just checking.” He chuckled. “Okay… first of all, focus your energy into the dragon. Try to imagine it growing – as if you’re building a ki attack, but visualise the dragonballs instead.”  
“Okay…” Viola mumbled. She stared at the small model dragon she had made in front of her, and concentrated.  
“Visualise the dragon coming to life, focus as much energy into it as you can.” Katas said. “Remember the more energy you give it, the greater the wishes it can grant.”  
“Mm…” Viola uttered, her eyes closed in concentration. She felt her energy leave her body; she felt herself become drained… Then she opened her eyes, and smiled.

There were dragonballs. Seven of them, scattered around the dragon. It was glowing slightly, as if it had its own life force. She could feel it; it was real! But then… “Wha?” Viola blinked, disheartened when the dragon’s energy disappeared, and the dragonballs faded away. She looked at Katas, confused. “What happened?” Viola frowned.  
“Don’t worry.” Katas waved a hand. “Not everyone can do it right away – and your powers have probably been weakened by your icejin blood.” He smiled. “But it’s okay, you’ll get it. Try again.”  
“Okay.” Viola sighed, and once again focused her energy into the dragon.

_“I’m putting my trust into you. The dragonballs are not toys, they are a gift. **Never** use them for selfish reasons, and never unless you absolutely have to. They’re for you to protect yourself and your family, understand? If you use them for bad reasons, I’ll know – and I’ll come for you!”  
“Haha. Okay Grandpa, I get it. I won’t abuse them. I promise.”_

Viola stared dreamily into the street, at a gift store opposite her favourite café. She was relaxing with a coffee, after shopping for Frikiza’s Mother’s Day present. The store was promoting Mother’s Day. Everywhere Viola looked there seemed to be signs and promotions for it. It always made her remember… him. The person that had taught her to create dragonballs. He was her grandfather… Or at least he had been, for a short while. She hadn’t known him long. He was her grandmother too though, technically. He was the sole parent of her father, someone he’d been separated from for hundreds of years. Viola never forgot how happy he’d been to meet her father. He’d spent so long waiting for a chance… even if it was only for such a short time, he’d been grateful for every second he got with his child. Viola couldn’t imagine what it was like. She wasn’t a mother herself, but she’d been happy for him all the same. Parents should be with their kids, right? Even though most of the people in Viola’s life had difficult families. Maybe she was just lucky to have had both of her parents with her all the time – even her own brother couldn’t say that. Viola was the only child of Piccolo Daimao that had grown up in a normal home, and even then it wasn’t all that normal compared to most families. Still, though… it was normal enough to appreciate that parents should be with their children on Mother’s Day. Or Father’s Day, or Christmas… pretty much any day you could buy a card for. Any day that reminded her of Katas. She smiled slightly, setting down her coffee. She’d been thinking about this idea for a while… Would Katas be mad at her if she used the dragonballs? It wasn’t exactly an emergency, and she didn’t _need_ to do it. It was a good thing, though… and it was nice to do good things, right? Maybe Viola wouldn’t normally bother, but she’d seen so many Mother’s Day posters today it kind of felt like a sign that she should. So yeah, maybe she should. If Katas had a problem with it he could always send some angel down to take her dragon powers, right? It was kind of a miracle that she even had them at all. … Whatever. Viola wanted to, and she had a habit of doing whatever she wanted. She’d have to wait until tonight though, when her family were sleeping. The last thing she wanted was for her father to find out she could make dragonballs. 

~~~~~

It was late at night, in a forest far away from her home and civilisation. Viola stopped in a clearing, certain that nobody would see her here. She looked around, just to make sure… yeah. Nobody was here. She couldn’t sense anybody for miles. Okay. She reached into her bag, and pulled out seven dragonballs, dropping them onto the ground. She squatted down beside them and whispered, “ _Iggy. Come out quietly_.” 

The creature didn’t obey. With a great beam of light Viola’s dragon shot out of the dragonballs, taking up a good portion of the sky above them. “Iggy!” Viola hissed. “Come down! I don’t want anybody to see you!”  
“Shouldn’t I be here…?” The dragon spoke, lowering herself below the trees.  
“I’m not sure. My grandpa told me to only use you in emergencies.” Viola giggled. “So I guess we’re breaking the rules a little… but it’s for a good cause. You’re okay with that, right?”  
“Yes.” Iggy nodded. “But it’s late. I’m tired. Speak your wish now please.”  
“Okay.” Viola sighed. Seriously? The dragon had been sleeping for years! “Whatever. Listen – I want you to do something good in honour of Mother’s Day. Reunite a parent and child that have been separated.”  
“Which parent and child?” Iggy questioned.  
“Doesn’t matter.” Viola shrugged. “It doesn’t even have to be someone from Earth. Just pick someone that deserves it, I don’t care who you choose. Oh!” She looked at Iggy sternly. “But – if one of them died because of sickness, cure them. Don’t just bring them back to life for them to die again later.”  
“Oh…” Iggy uttered. “That’ll take up a lot of my power, to fix them as well. You won’t be able to make any more wishes for a year.”  
“That’s fine. I’m not even supposed to make this one.” Viola replied. “Do it.”  
“As you command.” Iggy’s ki rose briefly, and her body glowed. “… It is done. Farewell.”  
“Wha –” Viola began to cry out, but before she could stop her Iggy disappeared, along with the dragonballs that had turned to stone as soon as their wish was granted. Viola let out a sigh. Damn. She’d at least wanted Iggy to tell her who she’d chosen. … Meh. Whatever. She trusted Iggy’s judgement. One more mother was seeing their baby again. “Sorry, Grandpa.” Viola giggled, glancing up at the sky. “You’re not the only one that gets a second chance.” She jumped into the air, and flew back home.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, on the distant Planet Namek, the gilled Namekian Taiko let out a sigh as he lay in bed. He couldn’t sleep. He took another drag of his cigarette, hoping it would relax him. … Nah. He didn’t feel any different. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. This was so frustrating. He had a busy day at school tomorrow; his students were having their assessments. He needed to sleep… Dammit. This was pissing him off.

_Crack_. Taiko frowned as a sound came from somewhere nearby. What the hell was that…? _Crack_. Again. What? He sat up, his ears poking upright in alarm, and he stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray at his bedside. What was that noise? _Crack_. It sounded like it was coming from inside the house… he could feel a small energy all of a sudden. Did an animal get in here? Taiko rose from his bed, and stepped out into the corridor. 

_Crack_! The sound grew louder. Taiko jerked his head towards it, and he stopped. It was coming from… the spare room. It was – … it used to be a nursery. A long time ago. The door was closed. Nothing could get in. Still, though… the sound was coming from inside. Taiko became unnerved. This energy felt familiar. It felt like… No. No, that was impossible. What the hell was going on? What was making that sound? _**Crack**_!  
“Waaa…”

Taiko’s entire body froze. He tensed and gasped, his breath catching in his lungs at that sound. It sounded like… But that was impossible. He knew it was impossible. It wasn’t just the sound, though. The energy was stronger. That energy… “ _Waa_!”  
“H…” Taiko choked, his body shaking. He stared at the door with wide eyes, his breathing becoming frantic. No… No no no –  
“ _ **Aaaaaa**_!”  
“Helidon!” Taiko screamed, and raced towards the door. He opened it clumsily and burst into the room, convinced he wouldn’t really see – … Kami. 

Taiko panted breathlessly, his heart pounding at the vision he saw before him. It was… an egg. A cracked egg, with a crying baby sitting in the remnants of its shell. His baby… No. No way. This was impossible. He’d gone crazy! He’d lost it! Taiko let out a loud cry, scrunching his eyes shut in an attempt to block out what he was convinced was an illusion. No. He could still hear the baby, wailing loudly. No! In floods of tears Taiko grabbed hold of his ears and ripped them off, destroying his ear drums. The room fell silent, but when he opened his eyes the baby was still there. Why was he there! Kami… was this real? Was this - - **no way**! Taiko threw his claws into his own eyes, screaming in pain as he tore them out. Okay! Okay this couldn’t be real, and if this wasn’t real then the baby would definitely not still be there when – **shit** but Taiko could still feel his ki! He screamed again, regenerating his eyes and ears, and as soon as he did his drums became flooded with the sound of the baby crying. The image of him came back; he was still there as clear as day, sitting in his egg and crying. His ki was strong. He was healthy… “ _ **Helidon**_!” Taiko cried. 

He raced over to him, and he stopped dead. He was terrified to touch him in case he disappeared. How? How was this happening? “Helidon!” Taiko sobbed. He grabbed hold of his own antennae, tugging on them in his anxiety, adrenaline rushing through his veins. How? How was this real? Was it really…? “H…” Taiko gasped, and extended his hand out. Slowly, slowly… “ **Nrrg**!” He cried out when the baby grabbed it. It was real. Taiko could feel him. His hands were warm. Taiko could feel his energy. _**It was real**_! “Baby!” Frantic, Taiko grabbed hold of the baby and pulled him up into his arms. “It’s you!” He wailed. “It’s you!” He buried his face against Helidon’s head, sobbing loudly. Tears streaming down his face, he held onto Helidon as tight as he could, terrified to let go in case he went away. “Ssh, ssh.” He soothed him desperately, bouncing the tiny screaming body as calmly as he could. He couldn’t do it calmly; he was a wreck. He bounced the baby softly but unevenly, his entire body trembling. “It’s okay it’s okay it’s okay.” He spoke shakily. His heart was racing; he didn’t even know if he believed the words. Yes. Yes, he did. Of course he did. Everything was okay. Everything would forever be okay, nothing would ever not be okay again. His baby was here… his baby was here! “It’s okay!” Taiko exclaimed, laughing through his tears. “Helidon, how – how are you –” He lifted the baby up, causing Helidon’s cries to soften. Helidon stared down into Taiko’s eyes, and Taiko suddenly didn’t care why he was here. What did it matter. What the hell did anything matter now! “Th…” Taiko choked, mesmerised by the most beautiful sight in the world. He’d never seen Helidon’s eyes before. They were… wow. “Those are your eyes.” Taiko laughed, a wide smile fixed permanently onto his face. It wouldn’t ever, ever leave. “Same as mine – my baby!” He pulled Helidon against him again, hugging him. “I’m your daddy. It’s okay, I’m your daddy. Ssh. Ssh.” He rocked back and forth, his face buried against Heildon’s skull once more. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Helidon’s breathing. He wasn’t crying anymore. He was grunting, and gargling, and tugging on Taiko’s clothes. Taiko laughed, causing more tears to spill from his eyes. “Thank you…” He whispered, to whoever or whatever the hell made this happen. “Thank you.”


	8. Viola's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody tortured the family of Viola's friend... Viola refuses to stand for that. She decides to get revenge, by doing to the perpetrator the same horrific things he has done to countless others. *warning* Strong violence, death and rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very horrific one-shot starring the OC (Leo) of someone I follow on tumblr. Basically the background is, he raped a namekian woman (Bansuri) and tortured her son, and the husband of this woman and the child's father, Forte, is a friend of Viola's. So... Viola decided that justice should be served, by doing to Leo the same kind of stuff he does to other people on a regular basis. So a warning, there is violence and rape. I've tried not to make it overly graphic especially around the sexual parts, but I wouldn't recommend reading this if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable. If you do read it though, please give me your thoughts ^_^ I always feel so nervous about writing other people's OCs, especially when bad things happen to them... but when I heard about all Leo did I was furious, and I decided to let Viola loose on him. He deserves it.
> 
> *Leo and Bansuri belong to mace-likes-dbz.  
> *Forte belongs to xchellmoonchild  
> *Snow and Viola belong to me

“Hey, Leo.”  
“What?” The ren-mau looked over at his icejin comrade Snow as he approached him at their base. Leo had just returned from a mission, and had a couple of hours to kill after his debriefing. Part of him hoped Snow wanted to train; his last mission had been easy enough to be boring.  
“Did you hear? There’s a new recruit at the base.” The icejin said, and smirked tauntingly. “Stronger than you, Leo.”  
“Is that so?” Leo sneered.  
“Yeah, that’s right. I had to give them my suite – I’m on the other side of the base now.”  
“What?” Leo frowned. “Are you trying to wind me up?”

Snow held his hands up in defence.   
“Seriously, they’re in there right now. You’re not the strongest one here anymore.” He said. “If I were you, I’d watch my back. Rumour has it they could kick your little kitty ass.”   
“Is that so?” Leo replied, his eyes lighting up in excitement. _Perfect_. “So show me.” He spoke calmly, not believing a single word Snow said. Leo had met very few people that could even compare to his strength, let alone surpass it. This newcomer didn’t stand a chance. “He might be stronger you, but he’s not stronger than me. I’ll kill him.”   
“Her.” Snow corrected him. “It’s a girl.”   
“A girl?” Leo looked at Snow. “So a _girl_ is stronger than me?”   
“That’s what I heard.” Snow replied.   
“… Hm.” Leo sniggered. “Well, you heard wrong. But… hey.” He shrugged. “A new recruit? I guess I should go and introduce myself to the lady.”   
“That would be the polite thing.” Snow grunted, rolling his eyes. “Don’t mess her up too much, though. Rumour has it the boss has her lined up for your job.”   
“Fuck you.” Leo snarled. “And fuck your rumours. Where is she?”   
“This way.” Snow led Leo down the corridor, to a private room. His room. Wow. Leo frowned. So Snow wasn’t kidding? He’d really been kicked out of his room? This was serious. Not many people were entitled to a room at the base anyway – they were only reserved for elites; people that were strong enough and valued enough to deserve a bed, and a space of their own. Snow was one of the strongest soldiers here after Leo, and for him to be relocated… Who exactly was this girl? “Have fun.” Snow grunted, and walked away.

Leo tapped his foot against the hard floor, wondering what could be waiting for him inside. … Humph. Nah. This girl wasn’t stronger than him. Or she wouldn’t be, by the time he was finished with her. He’d worked hard to make a name for himself here, and he wasn’t about to let his reputation get ruined by a girl. He grunted, and knocked on the door.   
“Come in, it’s open.” A female voice came from inside. Wow. She was trusting. Leaving her door unlocked? That wasn’t a smart move around here. If she was this naïve she already didn’t deserve her own room. Leo obeyed though, and stepped inside. 

He flinched a little, surprised by her appearance. She was… green. Was she a _namekian_? She had her back to Leo – also not a smart move – but he recognised that bald head and those pointed ears and that green skin. It was disgusting. She had a tail, though… like a lizard’s tail. As far as Leo knew, namekians didn’t have tails. What was she, some kind of hybrid? She was sitting at her dressing table, fiddling with her antennae in the mirror. From this angle, Leo could see her face in the reflection. She had two black lines on her face, coming down from her eyes. Her arms were exposed – there were no pink patches, and her skin was completely smooth. She didn’t look like any kind of namekian Leo had ever seen. Even that one female hadn’t looked like this. What was up with her…? “Do you always stare?” The girl spoke. She turned around on her seat to face him, and Leo could see that she was wearing a skirt. Again… **not** a smart move. She was making this way too easy for him. Part of him hoped she really was strong, just so that she’d put up a decent fight. He could already sense her power level; it was high, but still lower than his. She was maybe the second strongest person here. That wasn’t cool with him, not when it made people believe that he was actually weaker than her. He couldn’t allow that nasty little rumour to spread.   
“It depends.” Leo answered, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. “You’re not a namekian, are you?”   
“Well… kind of.” The girl replied. “I’m half namekian, half icejin.”   
“A hybrid?” Leo uttered. Right. He knew it! Maybe that would explain why she was so strong. In his experience, hybrids were always more powerful than their pureblood parents. So, she had good genes. … Hm. “What’s your name?”   
“Viola.” The girl smiled. She held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Leo stared down at her hand, and scoffed. Cute. She wasn’t much of a looker – not at all, actually. She was pretty hideous. But she had one hell of a naïve vibe. That was something he could get into. Haha. Yeah… actually, those friendly little eyes of hers were just begging to be filled with tears. Leo took hold of her hand, shaking it.   
“Leo.” He smirked. “Very nice to meet you. Viola.” What a pretty name… she was looking more and more like a little girl. Just what he needed right now…  
“L-Leo?” Viola gasped, her eyes widening. All of a sudden, she looked scared. “Um… I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realise –” She tried to snatch her hand back, but he held onto it. Tightly. He stared into her eyes, with a cruel grin upon his face. Ha… That scared look was so sexy. Was she afraid of him? That was beautiful.   
“What’s the matter?” Leo purred. “You look scared. I heard you were stronger than me.”   
“I… I’m not.” Viola whimpered. “I really wanted this job, so I just said I was stronger than you. We – we’re pretty close, so nobody knew the difference. I’m sorry!” She shrieked, her eyes glistening. She was shaking. Wow! Not so tough now, was she? “I – I’ll put them right. I’ll tell them you’re stronger than me. I’m sorry, I never should have let them believe that! I’ll let you fight me, how about that? I’ll lose, and you can prove you’re stronger! Please…” She begged, staring desperately into his eyes. “Just let me go. I have a family!”   
“Haha!” Leo grinned, his eyes lighting up in delight. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he quickly became aroused. He had energy to burn, and her fear was practically orgasmic. She was saying **all** the right things – or the wrong things, for her. He never could resist a scared little girl, and this one had already put a huge stain on his reputation. That was unforgivable. “You shouldn’t have said any of that.” Leo sneered. Viola yelped as he pulled on her hand, yanking her towards him. He pushed down on her shoulder, forcing her to her knees, his grip on her hand still tight. “Now I can’t let you go.”

Viola scrunched her eyes shut, whimpering and quivering as Leo trailed his hand up her neck. He squeezed it, causing her to gag. He could feel her veins pulsing underneath his fingers. Fast. Her heart was racing. Her breathing was short and rapid. That was fear. It was so sexy… Leo’s smirk grew wider, his tail waving in excitement as the frightened little girl in front of him brought him to the peak of his arousal. She wasn’t pretty, but she was so cute like this… and she had a family? Oh, Leo hoped there were more frightened girls in it. He hoped she had a whole bunch of terrified little sisters. “Are you married?” He asked.   
“N-No.” Viola whimpered. “I have older brothers, and a sister…” She looked up at him, her eyes becoming soaked with tears. This girl was a wreck. How the hell had she ever been given this room? It just wasn’t right. “I’ll do anything you want.” She begged. “Just please – don’t hurt them – **aii**!” Viola cried out when Leo slapped her across her face, and knocked her to the floor. He did like to see a frightened girl on the ground. Leo laughed viciously, and stood on her tail, causing Viola to cry out in pain.   
“Sit up!” Leo ordered. “And you can start by taking off that pretty dress. You don’t suit it.” He sniggered. “You shouldn’t wear that kind of stuff if you’re a warrior anyway.”   
“No!” Viola sobbed, defensively clinging onto her dress. “Please… don’t! Not that! I – I’m a virgin!”

_**Wow**_. Leo’s draw almost dropped. What the hell was up with this girl? **Everything** that came out of her mouth was perfect! He couldn’t control himself now; she was practically begging to be raped!   
“Do it!” Leo snarled. He grabbed hold of her antennae, and Viola shrieked in pain when he used them to yank up her head, forcing her to look at him. “Do it or I will kill you and your family.”   
“No!” Viola sobbed, her lip quivering desperately. “Please…”

Leo looked at her lips. They were black… hm. That was weird. He’d never seen a namekian with black lips before.   
“Are you wearing lipstick?” He demanded.   
“No.” Viola shook her head. “It’s my natural colour – it’s weird, right? You – you wouldn’t like touching them!”   
“Well, I’ll give it a shot.” Leo sniggered, reaching down to unfasten his pants. He was going to hurt her. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect, right when he was itching for a fight or a good fuck here she was, crying and pleading before him. He’d already thought of at least three positions he wanted to try; she was innocent enough to keep him entertained for at least a couple of weeks before he killed her. He wanted to see how far she could bend; he wanted to see how tightly he had to hold her to make her bones crack. He wanted to take that sweet, sweet virginity of hers, when she was crying and shaking with fear. Right now, though… he wanted to humiliate her, to repair the damage she’d done to his reputation. Those little black lips were a perfect place to start.

He pulled his pants down a little, and exposed his hardened organ, looking at Viola with a cruel smirk. “Kiss it, little girl.”   
“No…” Viola begged. “Please! I – I’ve never done it before! I don’t want to – **aii**!” She screamed in pain when Leo tugged on her antennae again. He harshly gripped her jaw, almost enough to fracture it, and glared at her.   
“Kiss it, and suck it.” Leo snarled. “Otherwise I’ll make your sister do it.” His lips curled into a smirk, and he laughed nastily. “And I promise, you will **not** be there to protect her.” 

Viola’s eyes widened, her face filling with horror as she realised he was deadly serious. If she didn’t do this… he would kill her family.   
“Please…” She whispered. “I-If I do this… will you leave them alone?”   
“Depends if you do a good job.” Leo sniggered. “Now _**do it**_.”

Viola whimpered, her body shaking. She sniffed back her tears, and wiped her eyes, and moved herself closer to Leo. She’d submitted. Obviously. She was strong definitely, but she must have known she couldn’t defeat him. It was smart of her not to try. Leo closed his eyes, and grinned in satisfaction as the warmth of her mouth surrounded him. Huh. For a virgin, she wasn’t bad. She knew what to do pretty well… Oof. Yeah. That was good. “That’s it.” Leo purred, pushing Viola’s head against him. “There’s a good girl…” His tail waved playfully behind him, his body warmed in bliss. This was what he needed. Something to release all that frustration he’d felt on that tedious mission. He’d just have a couple of minutes of this, and then he would throw her to the floor and claim her virginity as his own, and leave her a bloodied mess. He’d prove once and for all that **he** was the strongest warrior here, and that this nasty little rumour-spreading girl was nothing. Then he would hunt down that precious family of hers… He would kill her brothers, and her sister… maybe he’d have fun with the sister first. If she was a virgin as well, and if she looked as helpless and scared as Viola. How could he resist? Actually he could do it in front of her brothers before he killed them, that would be fun. He did like to make a family member feel helpless while they watched their loved ones die. 

Leo frowned, when Viola’s movements stopped. “Hey.” He snarled, glaring down at her. “I **didn’t** say stop –” He paused, silenced by a sudden high energy. What the hell was that…? It was huge! All of a sudden Leo felt this tremendous ki, steadily rising and rising… What? Leo’s eyes widened as he stared down at Viola’s face. She still had her lips around him, but the tears in her eyes were gone, along with the fear. She was smirking… What the –

_Crunch_. “ _ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_!” Leo let out a loud, blood-curdling scream as the most horrific pain he had ever felt in his life flooded his lower region. He backed away, panting and gagging with wide eyes, trembling in agony. Viola stared back at him, her eyes alight with a playful malice as she held… something between her teeth. What was that? _**What the fuck was that**_? “M-My…” Leo choked, his body shaking violently as the harsh, heavy reality struck him. He threw his hands to his crotch, only to feel the warm wetness of fresh blood. **Only** blood. “ _ **No**_!”

_Spit_. Viola spat the thing out, and pulled a face.   
“Gross.” She gagged, spitting again. “I’m not into furries.” She reached into the front of her dress, and pulled out a hip flask. She unscrewed the top, and took a swig of the liquid inside. It was alcohol. Leo could smell it from here. She calmly replaced the lid and stood up, smirking at him. “Don’t look so traumatised. You weren’t into it much anyway, where you? Unless…” She gasped, dramatically faking surprise. “That – that wasn’t it, was it? That’s the biggest it gets?”   
“ _ **You fucking bitch**_!” Leo screamed. He shot his ki up in his hands, cauterising his groin before he bled to death. His heart was violently pounding with panic. Oh **fuck** had he seriously lost his – no. No. It was okay. It was okay. It could be reattached, and he could be restored. It was okay! He raced forward to grab it, only to be pushed back by Viola’s ki. Where the **fuck** was she getting this power?   
“Honestly, don’t bother.” Viola giggled. “It’s not worth it.” She stomped on the organ, causing Leo to cry out in horror. He tried to run at her. He tried to tear her apart, his anger so strong he looked rabid. He was snarling so fiercely he was drooling; every hair on his body was standing on edge. He wanted to _kill her_. He couldn’t get near her, though. Her ki pushed him back. He screamed and cursed at her at the top of his lungs, fighting to break through the barrier she’d made between them. Viola simply scoffed. “What are you so mad about? You deserve this. Murderer. Rapist.” She looked at him. “Why do you even do that? Is it because you’re so small? You feel like you have to prove yourself?” She giggled again. “I bet most women don’t even know they’ve been raped, do they?”   
“I’ll kill you!” Leo roared. “I’ll kill your entire fucking family!”   
“Oh. Okay.” Viola uttered. “Well… that’s fair. If you can kill me, I guess you get to do whatever you want. So come on.” She released the barrier, and winked at him. “Kill me.”

Leo dove at her, his ki skyrocketing so much it took Viola by surprise. She let out a gasp and jumped back, attempting to dodge him as he leapt on her. He knocked her to the ground with a heavy thud and began clawing at her wildly, tearing at her skin. He ripped her apart like a feral animal; fiercely tearing off great chunks of her flesh. She wasn’t fighting back. The fall to the ground must have stunned her. _Yes_. For a brief moment, Leo’s eyes lit up in delight. He was winning. He was getting his revenge. He was making her suffer. He was killing her. … Then he wasn’t.

Leo gagged as Viola’s tail suddenly clasped around his throat, yanking him up off her. She held him above her and kicked him in the stomach, winding him, before she threw him to the floor and jumped onto his back. Leo howled in pain, almost loud enough to drown out the sickening sound of his spine breaking under her weight. She sat on him and placed her hand on the back of his head, slamming his face into the ground. “I have to apologise.” Viola said. She powered up briefly and hissed, closing her eyes as her body regenerated itself, undoing all the damage Leo had just done. He snarled in anger, enraged that she was no longer in pain. The bitch… the _**bitch**_! “I lied to you before.” Viola continued. “I’m not a virgin. I just said that to get you excited.” She giggled tauntingly. “Actually, yours is the smallest dick I’ve ever seen. I get why you’d miss it though. It must be horrible to have somebody rip a part of you out… like, eyes.”   
“ _ **Nyaaaaaa**_!” Leo screaming in agony as Viola grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it up, dislocating his shoulder with a loud _crack_.  
“I didn’t lie about what I was though – I _am_ half namekian and half icejin. Actually, my dad is a demon… so maybe that’s why I can do this without feeling bad.” Viola said. “I haven’t done this before. I’m not really a bad person… I’ve never killed anybody before – actually I’ve never really hurt anybody. So I guess you’re my first in that respect.” She took hold of his other arm, and watched Leo squirm and wail as she dislocated that shoulder as well. Normally she wouldn’t do this… Viola wasn’t naturally bloodthirsty like her father or brothers; she took no pleasure in hurting others… but this guy, she was sure he deserved it. This **was** fun. “You raped my friend’s wife. You tore out his son’s eyes – are you listening!” Viola barked, annoyed that Leo didn’t seem to be paying attention.

She moved off his back, just long enough to flip him around before she sat on him again, digging her kneecap into his ribs. “Listen to me!” Viola demanded.   
“F… fuck you.” Leo snarled, glaring up at her. He wouldn’t be beaten. He **refused** to be beaten by her. She was just a fucking girl! She deserved to be raped! “What the hell do you care what I did? Did you like him or something?” He sniggered, a nasty smirking forming on his lips as he said whatever he could to taunt her. He wanted to make her suffer. “Are you mad because I didn’t **kill** his wife for you – _**nyaaa**_!” Leo hissed, scrunching his eyes shut in pain as Viola grabbed his leg. She pulled it out of his hip joint; Leo thought she would stop there but she didn’t. He could feel her pulling; he could feel the fibres of his muscles separating… No. “No – _**arrrr**_!” He screamed loudly, his entire body becoming flooded with a sharp, white pain as Viola ripped off his leg. He gasped breathlessly, his chest heaving up and down and his breathing turned rapid. He was bleeding. Fast. There was nothing he could do. He was going to bleed out. He was going to die!

_Hiss_. Leo gritted his teeth, struggling under the weight of Viola’s body as she cauterised the wound, stopping the bleeding. He couldn’t stay awake though. As much as he tried, between the two injuries he’d lost too much blood. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open, to keep focused, but he couldn’t. His vision was spotting; there was a ringing in his ears. He felt weak, and dizzy… Then… He felt a warmth, and he started to feel better. His vision improved, enough for him to see… Viola was giving him her energy. Why…?  
“I don’t want you to die yet.” Viola said. “You made my friends suffer a lot longer than this. You know how long it took that kid to regrow his eyes? You weren’t even supposed to hurt them. They weren’t a job!” She grabbed hold of Leo’s head, and smashed his skull into the floor. “ **Why** did you do it! Tell me!”

Leo didn’t respond. His eyes rolled back, unfocused. He had concussion. “Tell me!” Viola yelled, smacking him across the face. She took hold of his ears and squeezed them, sending a sharp pain through his skull as she gave him a little more energy, enough to respond.   
“Hm.” Leo grunted, as the world steadily stopped spinning around him. “Hehe…” He sniggered, and glared up at her. He’d heard her. He knew the question. Did she really want to know? Would that make her feel better? Nah… he didn’t think so. He took pleasure in not thinking so. Leo smirked nastily, his eyes alight with malice as he cockily uttered, “Because it was fun.”   
“Fun…?” Viola spoke. “Torturing families is fun to you?”   
“Yeah.” Leo answered huskily, his breathing slow and heavy through his injuries. She’d given him enough energy to live, but he was still weakened. Too weak to fight back. Making her feel like shit was all he could do. So he was going to do it. “You should try it. A strong bitch like you… you’d go far. Most little girls scream when they see blood.” He sneered. “But I guess you aren’t exactly feminine. You look like a failed lab experiment.”   
“Still good enough for you to rape though?” Viola spat.   
“Of course.” Leo smirked. “What else are girls good for? Especially namekian girls.” He looked at her, and laughed. “But you know, in my experience… it’s the pureblood namekian girls that have the sexiest tears.” His eyes darkened, his smirk widening with malice. He _knew_ this would hurt her. “Like your friend’s wife. You know… whenever I’m feeling lonely, I just think about her crying. I don’t even need to think about when I fucked her. She was so scared… it’s too bad you and your boy weren’t around to save her. She’ll probably never be able to sleep again without having nightmares – her kid, too. He’s probably scarred for life. That’s on you, little girl.” 

Viola’s ki shot up, her body almost exploding under the force of her anger. Her face twisted, her red eyes glowing as she grabbed hold of his other leg with a fierce snarl, and tore it off in one movement. She watched with venom as Leo screamed underneath her, listening to the volume of his cries. He tried not scream; she could tell he was holding back. He trying to look brave. He was failing. Viola grabbed hold of his arm and ripped it off, and then she ripped his other arm off as well, watching unfazed as Leo screamed and howled underneath her. There was blood everywhere; it splattered against Viola but she didn’t so much as flinch as her hands became coated in it. She just watched him. He was hyperventilating. The life was draining from his eyes… until Viola stopped the bleeding, and gave him more of her energy.   
“Look.” Viola uttered. She moved off him and grabbed him by his head, holding him up above his dismembered limbs. Forcing him to look at them. “Is this fun?”   
“You…” Leo breathed huskily, panting breathlessly. “You… tell me.” He looked at her. His eyes were glazed. He was weak. He was drooling carelessly through his heavy breathing, his chest heaving as if it were about to give way. “Are you going to leave me like this?”   
“Do you want me to?” Viola questioned.   
“Do what you want.” Leo spat. He was confident. He wasn’t allowing himself to be traumatised, or scared. He knew she would kill him, but he knew that wasn’t the end. He had to believe it wasn’t the end. It was all he had left. He **had** to. “If you…” Leo panted. “If you leave me alive, my team will restore me. If you let me die… I’ll come for you.” He seethed. “You won’t be safe. You and your family, I’ll kill every last one of you. You have no idea how many lives I’ve destroyed. You have **no** idea how many bad people are on my side – I promise you, little girl. Somebody _will_ come for you.” He smirked coldly. “And your friend? Well… this time, they won’t escape with their lives.”   
“You’re strong, Leo.” Viola spoke. “I read about you – I know exactly how many lives you’ve destroyed. But…” She grinned at him wickedly, her eyes twinkling with malice. “You know, if you’re going to go around terrorising people, you should really make sure there’s nobody stronger than you. Otherwise, you’ll be hunted. By someone like me.”

She threw him to the floor, and blew up his limbs, one by one. “I’m going to kill you now.” She said. “You should beg me not to. Whatever I do to you up here, it’s nothing compared to what my uncle will do to you in Hell.” She squatted down beside him, and calmly looked into his eyes. “His name’s Frieza. You know him?”   
“F…” Leo choked. “Frieza?”

All at once, his confidence shattered. The sweet image of his infinity that he’d quickly forced himself to believe in vanished, in just a split second. As rapidly and as really as he’d become brave and fearless in the face of death, he became scared. Terrified. Enough that he wanted to stay alive as a limbless mutant. He knew that name. He knew… what that name could do.

Viola smirked, at the fear in Leo’s eyes. This was the first time he’d looked truly scared. So, he’d heard of Frieza? That was good. It’d be a conversation starter for them.   
“Are you going to beg me?” Viola asked. “To keep you alive?”

Leo considered it. For a brief moment, while his fear got the better of him and he was willing to do whatever it took to protect himself from Frieza. Then… he stopped. In a moment of clarity, amidst the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the ringing in his ears, he started to focus. He started to think. He became logical. No… No. she was lying. Leo knew about Frieza; he knew about Frieza’s family. Didn’t Viola say her mother was an icejin? That would be Frieza’s sister – Frieza didn’t have a sister. Leo knew **everything** there was to know about Frieza’s clan and there wasn’t a single female in it! She was fucking _lying_!  
“Fuck you!” Leo snarled. “Fuck you, you lying little bitch! Frieza doesn’t have a sister – you aren’t his fucking niece! You don’t even know him! I’ll come for you, you hear me? You can kill me or do whatever you want, _**I will kill you**_!”  
“I’m going to bring you back.” Viola spoke calmly, as if she hadn’t even heard him. “I mean… it’s only right that my friend gets his revenge – but I know he wouldn’t be as horrible as me, and he doesn’t have the connections in Hell that I have, so I thought I’d take a shot at you first.” She giggled. “But don’t worry. You’ll come back to life, so that he gets to kill you again. I’m going to wish you back myself – after I’ve wished back everybody that you’ve killed.”

She crawled on top of him and stroked his head. Leo flinched away, snarling, and Viola giggled again. “All your hard work will be for nothing, Leo. I’m sorry. Everything you’ve done will be for nothing. **You** will be nothing, because I’m going to make sure that everybody in the universe knows that none of your alleged ‘victims’ are actually dead – everybody will think you’re a weak little liar.” She smirked tauntingly, her tail playfully waving above her. It was sickening. “I’ll make sure everybody knows that you were killed by a scared little girl that you failed to rape. I’ll tell them she bit off your dick, and she took your arms and legs, and you screamed like a pussy the whole time. Then everybody will know… you’re nothing. You’re just a scared little kitten, that doesn’t have a single dead body to his name.”   
“Fuck you…” Leo hissed. “Fuck – _**arrrgh**_!” He snarled loudly, wincing in pain as Viola pushed her hand into his chest. She kept going. The sound of his ribs cracking echoed off the walls as she pushed her way towards his heart. Leo started panting rapidly, his eyes wide as he stared down in horror at her hand. It was inside him. He could feel… _ugh_! He gagged, and wretched. He could feel her holding his heart. _**Fuck**_!  
“Sorry… I know you had a really good reputation. This must be heart-breaking for you.” Viola giggled playfully, teasing him as if it were a game. What was **wrong** with her? “Well… I have a habit of breaking boys’ hearts. You’re not my first.” She looked at him, and smiled. “When you see my uncle Frieza, tell him I said hi.”   
“Fuck you…” Leo huffed. “Fuck…”

_Rip_. He gagged, and spluttered, his entire body become engulfed in pain as she tore open his heart. All he saw was red. Everywhere. He tried not to look, but he couldn’t move his eyes away. Her hand was coated in his blood. She raised her heart out of his chest. Fuck. **Fuck**. She’d ripped it in half. It was in two pieces – and then she’d taken it out for him to see. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Leo’s body shook wildly, his eyes wide, his breathing getting faster and faster… until he quickly bled to death.

In the end, he barely even felt it. He went from feeling an immense white pain to… nothing. His vision, once coated in a red mist started to turn black. He felt numb. He had an overwhelming urge to close his eyes… But he didn’t. He kept them open right until the end, but his vision went black all the same. Just for a few seconds, and then… he felt energised again. His vision returned, and when he did he found himself… somewhere else. It was Otherworld, and Leo was waiting in line. A long line, at the end of which he was cast down to Hell. Tch. well, that made sense. He’d always known he’d wind up in Hell, he’d just planned on it being a few more decades from now. He looked around at his new surroundings. What was he supposed to do here? He had his body back intact; Leo had realised that as soon as he’d reached Otherworld. None of the other spirits had their bodies, though. Maybe there was something special about him. Ha. Well, that was a dumb move on King Yemma’s part, letting him keep his body. He would use it to escape, and kill that girl. Viola. He’d spent his entire wait in line planning his revenge. It was all he could think about. He would kill her – he would tear her apart! Her, and her family. Not before he finished what he’d started though. He’d do it right in front of her daddy, and he’d do her sister in front of her. Leo sniggered to himself nastily. Yeah. He couldn’t wait.   
“Hello there.”

Leo turned at the sound of a voice, one that seemed to be addressing him. He frowned at the figure he saw. What was that guy? Some kind of bug? “Leo?”   
“Who’s asking?” Leo growled back, taking a defensive stance. This guy had a look about him… Leo never trusted anybody that knew his name.   
“That must be a yes.” Another voice. Leo spun around, and saw a white icejin. Who was that…? “My niece told us to expect you.” The icejin spoke. “Although…” His face twisted in disgust. “She failed to mention that you were a cat.” He shrugged, a small smirk forming on his lips. “Still. A promise is a promise; I’m a man of my word. Allow me to introduce my husband, Cell.”   
“Hi, Kitty.” Cell chuckled, coming up behind Leo to teasingly pet his head.   
“Get the fuck off me!” Leo snapped flinching away. He glared up at Cell. “Bug-face!”   
“Well, that’s rude.” The icejin frowned. “I don’t usually tolerate such hostility towards my family. But… under the circumstances, I suppose I can let this one slide. After all…” He approached Leo, and trailed his tail up Leo’s back. “We’re family now. You’re our new boyfriend.”   
“Like hell I am!” Leo snarled, backing away. “I’m not gay, you fucking faggots! Stay the hell away from me!” 

He was becoming unnerved, although he tried not to be. For some reason, Leo felt like he should be afraid… but that was stupid. So what if Viola had an uncle? It didn’t mean she wasn’t lying about who he was. This wasn’t Frieza. Leo knew that – it **couldn’t** be Frieza. Leo had seen pictures of the guy – Frieza was pink! Viola had lied to him, to try and scare him. It hadn’t worked. Leo was smarter than that. She had an icejin uncle, but it wasn’t Frieza. This guy… he was just some gay nut. His power level wasn’t even all that high. There was no way Leo would be afraid.   
“Frieza, he says he doesn’t want to.” Cell spoke. _Frieza_? … Hm. No. Leo still refused to believe it. It didn’t make sense. This didn’t look like Frieza, and his power level was too low. This was a windup – Viola had told them to say this. Leo wasn’t falling for it. This was _**not**_ Frieza.   
“Oh.” Frieza chuckled. “Well, that would be a problem if we were asking. Were you asking, Cell?”   
“No.” Cell sniggered, putting his arm around Leo. “Don’t worry, Kitten. We don’t need consent. You of all people should know it’s more exciting when you don’t have it.”   
“Get the fuck off me!” Leo hissed.

He pushed Cell away from him with ease, snarling at him fiercely. Who the fuck did this Cell guy think he was? Where did he get off touching Leo like that? Leo was stronger than him! He could erase his very existence, the giant piece of shit! Actually, that was what Leo was going to do. He sniggered maliciously, smirking at Cell as he formed a ki ball in his palm. “Fuck you, bug face – _**ahh**_!” Leo gagged, the ki ball disappearing as he suddenly found himself captured by another power. What was this…? It felt like… it felt like the icejin’s. His ki had risen – it was trapping Leo. He couldn’t move!   
“Oh! He’s lively.” Frieza cackled, his eyes lighting up in delight. “I don’t think he likes you, Cell.”   
“You don’t think so?” Cell grabbed hold of Leo’s jaw, and yanked it up, forcing Leo to look at him. “Well do you like Frieza?”   
“Fuck you.” Leo spat. He struggled against his restraints, refusing to believe that they could defeat him. “That’s not Frieza. It doesn’t even look like him! So you can tell your niece to go fuck herself.” He pulled his head away from Cell, and glared at Frieza. “You faggots.”

Cell looked at Frieza, seemingly annoyed.   
“Has _nobody_ seen your final form?” He demanded.   
“Well… before Goku, I had no need to show it.” Frieza shrugged. He looked at Leo, and smirked. “Alright. If you insist…” 

Leo watched at Frieza started to transform. His body went a little shorter, and horns sprouted from his head… Oh. No… In that short moment, Leo’s body became filled with dread. No… No. no, it wasn’t. Please…

Frieza looked at Leo, the sadistic smirk still on his lips. “Do you recognise me now?” He asked.   
“L…” Leo choked. No… No. no no no no **no**! It wasn’t! It wasn’t Frieza!   
“I think he does.” Cell chuckled, placing his hands on Leo’s shoulders. “The kitty’s trembling.”   
“Oh.” Frieza grinned, seemingly amused. “Well. It’s good to know my reputation is still going strong after all these years.” He looked at Leo, his tail waving slowly behind him. No… No! “So. Now that we all know each other’s names, how about we get better acquainted?”   
“ _ **No**_!” Leo screamed as loudly as he could, his cry echoing all throughout Hell. He tried to break away, and he managed it. With a great burst of energy he tore himself out of the ki restraints, but he only managed to travel a few feet before Frieza’s tail wrapped itself around him. “No!” Leo cried. “Please!” He struggled to break free but it was useless. Frieza was stronger than him.

Frieza and Cell leapt into the air and began to fly, taking Leo snarling and struggling with them. They took him into a cave, into what was set up like a bedroom, and they threw him down onto the bed. Leo got up and started to run for the door, panic stricken, but Frieza’s tail struck him and knocked him down again. Leo looked up, panting. There was someone else here. A man. A feminine man. Who the hell was **that**? He looked like a girl. He had pale blue skin, and long plaited green hair. He wore makeup like a woman, and jewellery. He was looking at Leo in disgust.   
“A cat?” The man sneered. “Lord Frieza, I can’t! I’m not into furries.”   
“Me neither, Zarbon.” Frieza replied, taking a seat beside the man. “We’ll just watch.”   
“I’m not into them either.” Cell growled.   
“Oh, come on, Cell.” Frieza replied pleadingly. “I love to see you get fierce.”   
“Hm.” Cell sniggered. “Well… okay. For you.”

He grabbed hold of Leo’s tail, and pulled him back onto the bed. Leo kicked against him, throwing Cell back. “Dammit!” Cell growled, annoyed that he couldn’t contain Leo.   
“Do you need help, Cell?” Frieza smirked.   
“Shut up!” Cell barked. He tried to grab Leo again but Leo smacked him in the face, almost knocking him out. With Cell stunned he leapt off the bed and headed for the exit again, only to be captured by Frieza’s ki.   
“Now now.” Frieza said. “It’s rather rude for a guest to leave without entertaining to their host. Cell isn’t finished with you.”   
“No!” Leo cried. “No!” He struggled and fought with all his might against Frieza’s power as it carried him back over to the bed. Cell grabbed hold of him, and tried to make him lay down. Leo snarled fiercely, hissing and flailing as wildly as he could against the ki. Frieza and Zarbon laughed, watching Leo struggling in amusement. The bastards… this was sick! “Fuck you!” Leo roared. “Fuck all of you!”   
“Sure Kitty, but you’re starting with me first.” Cell’s voice came from above him, and the three of them laughed loudly at Leo’s expense. Assisted by Frieza’s ki, Cell managed to get Leo onto his front. He threw his weight down on top of him, keeping him in place. Leo tried to get up; he tried to push Cell off him but it was no good. Cell alone was no match for him, but against Frieza’s power… Leo was too weak. He could do nothing to protect himself. “Okay…” Cell cooed, grabbing hold of Leo’s clothing. “Let’s see what you’ve got under there, huh?”   
“No!” Leo screamed. “No! –”

_Blast_! Leo hissed in pain as Cell set off a ki attack against his armour, blowing it up and leaving Leo almost naked. Cell sniggered darkly and grabbed hold of Leo’s underwear, tearing it off in one movement.   
“Oh… gross.” Zarbon gagged. “It really is just a cat. I can’t watch this.”   
“Don’t look at him, just look at Cell.” Frieza replied.   
“I can’t!” Zarbon protested. “It’s a cat! Can’t you shave him at least?”   
“You got a razor?” Cell demanded. “Because you’re really killing the mood right now, it’s not like I’m actually attracted to this thing!”   
“So fucking **stop**!” Leo screamed. “Let me go!” He tried to crawl away, but Cell grabbed hold of his hips and yanked him back against him. Leo’s eyes widened. He could feel something… No. No no no no no no no –  
“Oh, come on.” Cell grinned. “You’ve done this sort of thing before, you know it’s not about attraction. It’s about power.” He threw his body down on top of Leo’s, his lips against Leo’s ear. Leo could feel his warm breath against him… It was disgusting. “And right now Kitty,” Cell purred. “You’re powerless.”   
“ _ **No**_!” Leo tried once more to break away. He threw his body up, managing to burst through Frieza’s ki for a brief moment in an attempt to hurl Cell off him, but Frieza soon threw his power back onto Leo again, and stunned him. Cell punched Leo in the back of the head and slammed his face down into the bed, smothering him against the sheets.   
“Let’s get rid of some of this fur.” Cell announced. “This is tickling me.”

He grabbed hold of Leo’s fur and started to tear out great clumps, laughing wickedly as Leo screamed and snarled below him.   
“Ooo. Listen to that meowing.” Zarbon smirked. “Sounds like a dying cat.”  < br> “A little more Cell, I don’t think you’re being rough enough.” Frieza sniggered. Cell laughed, and started to take larger handfuls of Leo’s fur, ripping it much more aggressively than before. Leo shrieked and hissed, but the harder he fought the more excited Cell seemed to become. In the end it just seemed like the best idea to lay there, and let Cell do it. Let this weakling pull out his fur… Leo scrunched his eyes shut, biting his lip in agony. He was cold. He hated this. He _**hated**_ it! He wanted to leave. He wanted to be anywhere else! Who the fuck was Cell anyway? He was so fucking weak! How could he even do this! It was Frieza. Frieza was doing this. He always did get others to do his dirty work for him, that was what Leo had heard. His fur… Leo could feel patches where it remained; he didn’t even want to think about what he looked like. He was so handsome… he had such a beautiful coat, it was the thing he loved most about his body. What the fuck did he look like now?   
“Ew.” Zarbon’s voice came from nearby. “Actually, he looked better with fur.”   
“Yes, he did.” Frieza answered. “Oh well.”

Leo’s fists clenched at the sound of the three of them laughing. They were laughing at him. At his suffering. The hideous bastards. He gritted his teeth, almost breaking his own jaw in anger. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to kill all of them!   
“ _ **Fuck you**_!” Leo screamed, lifting his head to snarl at them. “Fuck all of you, you fucking ugly weak **faggots**!”  
“Humph. Ugly?” Zarbon frowned. “Have you seen yourself? You look like a foetus.”   
“Well… you heard him, Cell.” Frieza smirked, pouring himself a glass of wine, much to Leo’s horror. He was drinking? Was he being fucking serious? He was _drinking_? This wasn’t a movie! _What the hell was wrong with him_! Frieza took a sip of his wine, and winked at Cell. “Fuck him.”   
“ _ **No**_!”

Leo’s defences went into overdrive. What was left of his fur suddenly stood on end, his ears pointing upwards in alarm. In his desperation he managed to break away once more and push Cell off him. He crawled hurriedly and clumsily off the bed, desperate to get away before Frieza captured him again. He almost made it out of the room when Frieza’s tail wrapped around his ankle, and dragged him back onto the bed. Leo snarled fiercely, viciously swiping at Cell as the larger being grabbed hold of Leo and pinned him onto his back, smirking down at him. Cell’s eyes were glowing. He was licking his lips in delight. In… lust.   
“Look at those eyes.” Cell purred. “You’ve never been scared before, have you Kitty? I can tell it’s your first time.” He trailed his hand down Leo’s trembling body, resting on his organ. No… Leo let out a sharp gasp, almost sobbing at the sickening touch. No!   
“Please!” He whimpered. “Don’t! Just – fucking don’t, okay? I’m not gay!”   
“Neither am I.” Cell shrugged. “Neither’s Frieza. Zarbon’s the only gay one, we swing both ways.”   
“ _ **I don’t**_!” Leo screamed. “For fuck’s sake, **stop**! I’ll do whatever you want!”   
“Oh!” Cell grinned. “Great! So we’re in agreement – you’re going to bend over for me?”   
“No!” Leo wailed. He thrust his body wildly, trying to break out from under Cell. “No!” He almost did it. He kicked Cell in the stomach as hard as he could, winding him for a brief moment. In that moment Leo almost broke away, when he was attacked once more by Frieza’s ki. It was far greater this time, though. It held Leo down, immobilising him. Leo couldn’t move his arms or legs. He couldn’t struggle like he had done before; he couldn’t twist away from Cell. He was helpless. Truly helpless. No… No. “Stop!” Leo begged.

He scrunched his eyes shut, his claws digging into the bed as Cell flipped him over. He could feel Cell’s hand on his tail. He tried to block it out. He tried to ignore the feeling of Cell’s hand harshly pulling his tail, causing a sharp pain to travel up Leo’s spine. He tried to ignore the feeling of Cell’s hand on his buttocks, and then on his organ… Why? Why the hell was he doing this? He didn’t even know Viola’s friends! What the hell was it to him if Leo had hurt them, so fucking what?   
“You’re shaking.” Cell’s voice came from above him, causing Leo to tremble even more. Part of it was through the cold. It was freezing in here, reminding Leo that Cell had taken his fur. Leo could feel it on the bed sheets; it was all he focused on. He concentrated so hard on the texture, counting every last strand… It was horrible, but it was better than… the alternative. Cell’s hand. Stroking him. Grabbing him. Trying to… fuck. Leo scrunched his eyes shut. He tried to block it out. He had to block it out. Cell’s hand on his organ. Trying to make him… **No**!  
“ _ **Aaaaaaaagh**_!”

Leo let out a loud, violent scream as a sharp, tight pain suddenly flooded his lower end. He buried his face into the sheets, gripping them so hard his claws were tearing them apart.   
“Oh, Frieza!” Cell’s voice cried out above him. “He’s even tighter than you!”   
“Of course he is, he’s terrified.” Zarbon commented. “Look at that tension.”   
“Harder, Cell.” Frieza spoke. “I want to hear him scream.” 

Leo bit his lip immediately, refusing to satisfy Frieza. He couldn’t. He couldn’t make a sound. He had to stay quiet. He **had** to. It was the only thing he could do… but the pain was overwhelming. Cell was forcing himself in and out of Leo’s small, tensed body, so quickly and so roughly it felt like Cell was about to tear him apart. It was so painful. He couldn’t… He couldn’t keep…  
“ **Argh**!” Leo grunted, against his own will. It was a natural reaction to the pain, one that he hated himself for. He could hear them laughing; they’d taken pleasure in hearing him make that sound. Why…? Why had he done it…? For fuck’s sake **why**! “S-Stop…” Leo begged. “Please…” The laughing grew louder, and it was at that point when Leo felt truly helpless. He knew. They wouldn’t stop. Of course they wouldn’t stop. They were all enjoying this…  
“Leo.” Frieza’s voice finally spoke through their laugher. “Open your eyes, Darling. Let me see that beautiful fear.”

Leo refused. He scrunched his eyelids shut, as tight as he could. He was **not** going to let them see it. No!   
“Come on, Kitty…” Cell panted through his thrusts, tugging at Leo’s tail. “Do what he says.” Leo refused still. He didn’t answer. He didn’t move. He just lay there, his eyes scrunched tight and his claws tearing at the sheets. Trying his best not to cry.   
“Zarbon.” Frieza’s voice came again. “Open his eyes.”   
“No!” Leo shrieked suddenly and jerked wildly under his restraints, his body springing back to life as Zarbon approached him. He tried to move away; he managed to break his arms free, and he clasped his hands over his eyes to protect them, his claws digging into his own brows. “No – **ugh**!” He gagged as Frieza’s tail wrapped around his throat, keeping his head still and choking him. Cell held him tightly by the hips while Frieza’s tail held his head in place. Zarbon stood in front of Leo, and took hold of his hands. Leo struggled against him; it took a long moment, but Zarbon finally managed to pull his hands from his eyes. He held them firmly behind Leo’s back, and Frieza bound them together with his ki. That was it. He was helpless. He could do nothing except scream, trembling in horror as Zarbon reached for his closed eyes.

_Rip_. “ _ **Aaaaaaah**_!” Leo howled in agony, his eyes becoming coated in blood as Zarbon tore off his eye lids. He couldn’t blink. He tried to shake the blood away but it didn’t work. He could hardly see.   
“That’s better.” The blurred vision of Frieza spoke, withdrawing his tail and releasing Leo’s head and hands from his grasp. “Oh… look at that. My favourite colour.” He sniggered at the blood that spilled from Leo’s eyes, and Leo saw him drinking. He didn’t want to see that. He didn’t want to look, but Cell was holding him by his ears and forcing him to watch as Zarbon sat back down, beside Frieza, and the two of them sipped wine while they watched Leo getting raped. “He looks sad.” Frieza commented.   
“He looks scared, Lord Frieza.” Zarbon smirked.   
“Yes, that too.” Frieza chuckled. “But that’s definitely sadness. I think he might cry.”   
“Is that true?” Cell purred against Leo’s neck, nibbling at his flesh. “Are you going to cry, Kitty? Go on… just a little.” He pushed Leo back onto his front, and stroked his back. Tenderly, like he was being gentle. He wasn’t being gentle… he was being sick! “I bet you have the sexiest tears.”

Leo buried his face into the sheets again, in an attempt to at least stop himself looking at Zarbon and Frieza. It was useless, though. Cell just pulled his head up, and made him look at them. Leo hadn’t really believed he wouldn’t. Of course Cell would make him look at them. He would make Leo see how much they were laughing at him. At his pain, at his humiliation… Leo understood. Of course he understood. He knew the song off by heart and he’d spent his entire life singing it. This was the kind of shit he did. For fun, to countless others. So what was this supposed to be, justice? Fuck it. Fuck them. Fuck the others. Leo wasn’t sorry. He didn’t deserve this. His victims did, but he didn’t. Fuck Frieza. Fuck Cell. Fuck them. Fuck the world. Leo said it silently to himself, over and over again. Fuck everybody. They was nothing. This was nothing. He kept saying it. He tried to picture his own victims, to block out the image of Frieza and Zarbon. He stroked his own fur on the bed, pretending it was still on his skin. He focused on the textures of the bed sheets, to distract himself from the harsh pain of Cell violating his shaking body. He kept doing that. He kept feeling, seeing, imagining anything and everything else until it was over, and Frieza and Cell released Leo from their grasp. Leo didn’t know what to expect after that. He wasn’t even listening. They were talking to each other… congratulating each other on what they’d just done. Laughing at him… Then Frieza approached him, and said something about how they were going to have some alone time. Leo was to stay here, and not move until they were back… and Leo didn’t move. He didn’t answer, and he didn’t argue. He knew it was pointless. Even if he ran they would find him, and they would bring him back, and they’d do this all over again. So he just lay there, only half aware of them leaving the room. Half aware of the throbbing pain that thundered through his body. Half aware of the hours that passed. 

XXXXX

_Hiss_. The door to the elite suite closed behind her, as Viola left the scene of Leo’s murder. She turned her head, to see that icejin man standing outside the room. Snow, wasn’t it?   
“Hi.” She smiled.   
“All done?” He asked.   
“All done.” Viola replied in the icejin language.   
“You aren’t really a relative of Frieza, are you?” He spoke back in icejin, calmly. As if he thought he had nothing to be afraid of.   
“I am.” Viola nodded. She studied him for a moment, reading his face. He didn’t seem to believe her. So why…? “If you didn’t think I could have you killed, then why did you help me?”   
“You’re stronger than me, aren’t you?” Snow shrugged. “So you don’t have to be a relative of Frieza to have me killed. Anyway… actually, you did me a favour. I never liked him – and now that he’s gone I’m the strongest elite here. You just gave me a promotion.” He smirked. “Just do me a favour and don’t let anyone know I was the one that set him up.”   
“Of course.” Viola nodded. 

She looked at him curiously. “Why didn’t you like Leo?”   
“Oh… he was cocky.” Snow grunted. “And he was a bad guy. The things he did were unnecessary.”   
“Right.” Viola smirked. “Like you’d care about that.”   
“Well… not enough to stop him myself.” Snow answered carelessly. He looked at her. “Don’t pretend like you’re a good girl. If he hadn’t hurt your friends, you would have let him carry on doing his thing.”   
“Yeah, maybe.” Viola shrugged. “Well… I guess it’s just bad luck that he hurt the wrong people.”   
“Yeah… bad luck for him.” 

Snow turned to face Viola, leaning against the wall as he eyed her. She was a few inches shorter than him, and he moved to stand over her as he gazed down at her shapely frame. “But good luck for me.” He spoke silkily. “I got to meet a beautiful girl.”   
“Oh my God.” Viola started laughing, looking away with a small blush on her face. “Seriously? That’s your best line?”   
“Well no, not my best…” Snow replied with a small smirk. “You want me to take another shot at it?”   
“Sure.” Viola giggled, moving her eyes back to him. “Go for it.”   
“Okay, well… for starters, you know that room you used was mine?” Snow began.

Viola let out a short gasp, and suddenly seemed guilty.   
“No – I didn’t.” She said, her cheeks darkening. “Sorry… I kind of messed it up…”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get someone to clean it up.” Snow dismissively replied. “But… what did you think of it?”   
“It’s… nice?” Viola answered cautiously.   
“’Cos you know… if you want to stay in it a little longer, that’s fine.” Snow smirked. “Supervised, of course.”   
“Wow.” Viola laughed. “That’s worse.”   
“What can I say? I guess I’m not a smooth talker.” Snow held his arm against the wall, above Viola. Trapping her, in way that allowed her to escape. “But… I like the way you speak icejin.”   
“Really?” Viola uttered. “My mother says my accent it bad.”   
“Nah, I think it’s cute.” Snow purred. “I’d like to hear more of it. If you’re not in a rush to go home.” He looked towards the room, and back at Viola with a suggestive smirk.   
“… No.” Viola replied, smiling slightly. “Sorry. I always go on at least one real date first.”   
“Oh, that’s my kind of girl.” Snow grinned, opening his arms out to her. “Well – just pick a time and place, Princess. I’ll be a gentleman for you.”

Viola paused, considering the offer with a small smirk upon her face.   
“… Okay.” She uttered. She moved closer to him, and stared up into his eyes. “I’ll think about it.”   
“Alright.” Snow answered, unsure of how to read into that. Still, it was worth the ask. “See that you do.” He spoke coolly, not taking his eyes off her.   
“Thanks for letting me use your room.” Viola said. “See ya.” She brushed past him, trailing her fingers across his hand as she walked away. Snow turned to watch her leave, his tail waving slowly behind him. Wow. He was so into that girl. 

XXXXX

In the dark depths of Hell, Leo lay on the bed. Shivering in the cold. His clothing was destroyed, his fur gone… and he’d been left here. Dumped, like an old toy. Used, discarded… He didn’t deserve this. This kind of shit didn’t happen to him. It didn’t happen to **him**!

_Step_. Leo gasped sharply, his tail standing on end at the sound of footsteps. He clambered onto his hands and feet, readying himself to fight whoever came in the room. His face fell when he saw who it was. It was Frieza. **Fuck**. Of all the people… He could have killed Zarbon or Cell. Why the fuck wasn’t it Zarbon or Cell?   
“Stay away.” Leo snarled, fiercely moving back. He was confident and hostile at first, until he noticed how calm Frieza was. How unafraid. Of course. Frieza wasn’t the one that had reason to be afraid. Brutally reminded of that, Leo backed down a little, and eased his hostile stance. “… Please.” He uttered quietly. Reluctantly, his cheeks darkening in humiliation. “… I’m sorry I upset your niece.”   
“No you’re not.” Frieza stated, seeing through the blatant lie. Really? What did Leo think of him? “You shouldn’t be.”

Leo frowned, unnerved and confused as Frieza approached him, and sat beside him on the bed. “Now…” Frieza began, placing an arm around Leo. He chuckled. “My. You are cold, aren’t you? I suppose that was rather mean of us to pull out your fur. … Sorry about that.”   
“You’re not sorry.” Leo hissed.   
“No.” Frieza smirked. “We aren’t the sort of people that feel sorry, are we?”

He took hold of Leo’s shoulders and forced him to lay down. Leo resisted half-heartedly, but he knew there was no point in fighting. There’d never been any point to his own victims fighting against him. He reluctantly allowed Frieza to place him on his side, his head on Frieza’s lap. Frieza placed his arm around him, stroking him… Leo tensed, his fists clenching in anger. He hated this. He didn’t want Frieza to touch him. He didn’t want Frieza anywhere near him. Fuck. He couldn’t even close his eyes. **Fuck**! “Honestly, I pity you. I know what it’s like.” Frieza spoke. “You go around doing whatever you want to whoever you want, so convinced that nobody will stop you because you’re the strongest being in the universe… Then some little punk comes along and gives you what they think you deserve. Who are they to decide, hm?” He sighed. “They try to convince you that bad people like should die, that you don’t belong in the world… that isn’t true, Leo.” He sniggered, stroking Leo’s tail. “Weak people should die. It’s the only reason Viola is alive when you aren’t. You weren’t strong enough to protect yourself, were you?” He looked down at Leo, waiting for an answer, but was only greeted with silence. Leo was refusing to acknowledge him. He was refusing to look at him. Well, that was fine. He was listening. Frieza knew it. “You weren’t strong enough to protect yourself against us. That’s why you deserved what happened.” He trailed his hand up Leo’s tail, and rested it on his buttocks, smirking cruelly at the tension he felt in Leo’s body. “I’m not sorry about anything I did, Leo. To you, or anyone else. I won’t be, either. I’m not a changed man. Being down here hasn’t made me see the error of my ways – and it won’t make you see yours. It’ll just make you even angrier at the person that put you here. All you’ll want is revenge. Trust me, my dear… I’ve been exactly where you are.” He smirked to himself, and sniggered a little. “Well… I never got raped down here, but apart from that.”

Leo glared into the floor, enraged by the sound of Frieza’s laughing. The bastard… The sick ugly fuck! “I fell even further than you.” Frieza said. “I had my own empire – I was such a success that even a little upstart like you knew my name, years after my death. How do you think I felt when I was defeated by a mere low-class saiyan? At least you had the honour of being killed by a relative of mine.” He huffed angrily, briefly annoyed at the thought of his own demise… and then he sighed, calming himself, and started stroking Leo again. “Actually… from what I’ve heard you’re a lot like me, Leo. When I was your age. If I was still alive I could offer you the best position in the universe; you would even take Zarbon’s place someday. … Unfortunately down here, Zarbon’s job role is slightly different.” 

He raised Leo’s head a little to move out from underneath him, and he lay down behind him, placing his arm across Leo’s frame. Leo shivered slightly as Frieza pulled his body against him, his tail entangling itself with Leo’s. His hand running down Leo’s side… “His main duty is to… ‘satisfy’ Cell and myself. Do you think you could do that?” Frieza purred.   
“N-No…” Leo answered, trying in vain to not show his nerves. His voice gave it away, though. He couldn’t hide it. The thought terrified him. “You said yourself. You aren’t into furries.”   
“True… but, we have forever. I could always adjust.” Frieza smirked. He moved his hand lower down Leo’s shivering, placing it on his organ. He closed his eyes and smiled wickedly, relishing in the smell of Leo’s fear. In the quickening of his breathing, and the tension in his body… it was so beautiful. “It will only be temporary, though. For now. Viola said she’s going to revive you, so that her friend can have his revenge. Fork or… Fort or something, I don’t know. I don’t care.” Frieza spoke. “Anyway. In the meantime… She asked me to make your life very painful while you’re down here. Personally I don’t have anything against you, but you know how it is, Leo. People like us, when somebody asks us to hurt someone we don’t say no, do we?” He chuckled darkly. “So, I’m sorry… it is a shame. If we were alive I’m sure we would be good allies, but I’m a family man. I can’t say no to my only niece. How can I do anything except rape and torture you for all eternity?”

His smirk widened when Leo started to sob, and his eyes twinkled in twisted delight. “Now now… don’t cry. I know.” Frieza crooned. “When you’re revived, I’ll miss you too.” He leaned his weight against Leo, warming him with his own body. Leo felt sick. His shivering was subsiding, his body feeling soothed by the warmth… No. he didn’t want to feel warm! He didn’t want to stop shivering – he didn’t want Frieza to help him! Why was his body betraying him…? It was enough to make Leo want to vomit. He had never been so disgusted with himself. He had never hated himself, not once in his life. **Never**. How could Frieza do this to him…? “Who knows how long it will take for Viola’s friend to find you.” Frieza continued on, gently caressing Leo with a warm hand, his tail wrapped around him. “But don’t worry, I’m sure he will.” He nuzzled Leo’s neck and bit him softly, his eyes flickering in excitement when Leo hissed and flinched away. “Cell and I will miss you, Leo, for every second that you’re gone… and when you come back, I promise we’ll make up for all that lost time.” He laughed. “We haven’t even been rough with you yet.” 

Leo didn’t respond. He couldn’t. If he said anything, it would only excite Frieza more. He could argue, or plead, or curse, or beg… Frieza would love it. Every second of it. So Leo did the only thing he could. He lay there, completely still. Trying not to feel Frieza’s hot breath on his neck. Trying to ignore the sickening comfort of Frieza’s warm body against his. Trying to ignore Frieza’s hand touching his organ. Trying with all his might not to cry. Frieza let out a contented sigh, and planted a kiss on Leo’s cheek. “Get some rest, my little kitten.” He purred. “You’ll need your energy for the morning.” He squeezed Leo’s buttocks and bit his neck, before he rose from the bed and left the cave. It wasn’t long before Leo started shivering again.


	9. Frikiza's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frikiza uses her tail on King Piccolo. *lemon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a tumblr request I got a couple of weeks ago. Basically in chapter 19 of Demonic Love it’s stated that Frikiza uses her tail on King Piccolo, but I never actually wrote that scene. Anyway, somebody requested that I write it, so I did XD  
> I’m sorry it took so long… originally I was planning to have this done within a week of your request, but then I decided to put all my fanfiction projects on hold to finish my original, so I ask for your forgiveness here. I hope it was worth the wait! (Also I pasted in extracts of Demonic Love, I think my writing has improved since then but I tried to blend it all together as best I could, but apologies if it seems a little copy and pasted. I hope it doesn’t affect the reading). Enjoy!

Frikiza took hold of King Piccolo’s hand and smiled at him, blushing.  
“Thank you for the flowers.” She said. “It was sweet of you.”  
“Oh…” King Piccolo looked away. “I told you, it’s nothing.”  
“Well then, why did you give me them?” Frikiza asked.  
“To… cheer you up.” King Piccolo mumbled. Why did she think? It was because she’d been so miserable lately – so insufferable!  
“Well it worked.”

King Piccolo turned his head back to Frikiza when he felt a warmth on his cheek, and his hand being squeezed. He looked down to see Frikiza smiling up at him, and he felt the tip of her tail travelling down his spine. “Do you… want to go to bed?” Frikiza asked.   
“Uh… yeah…” King Piccolo mumbled, suddenly aware of her tail against him. Her tail… He couldn’t help but wonder, had there been any truth to what Zarba had said? Would it really be… more fun? “Frikiza.” King Piccolo blushed slightly, and he lowered his eyes. “I was thinking. Could you… could you use your tail?”   
“My tail?” Frikiza blinked. She looked at him in confusion for a moment, then her lips parted when she realised what he meant. “Oh.” Frikiza uttered. “… Sure.” She smirked a little, and started to lead King Piccolo towards her bedroom, tickling the tip of her tail against his lips as she spoke, “Right this way, Inky.”   
“Don’t call me that.” King Piccolo growled, and frowned in annoyance when Frikiza started giggling.

They made their way into her bedroom, and Frikiza let go of his hand to turn and face him.   
“Okay.” She said. “Lie down.”   
“… This will be satisfying, won’t it?” King Piccolo grunted in response.   
“Well I’ve not hand a single complaint yet.” Frikiza smirked back, and cocked her head towards the bed. “Go on.”   
“… Fine.” King Piccolo growled. “But you’d better do a good job.” 

Frikiza rolled her eyes as he made his way over to her bed, and he started to remove his clothing. She watched him strip, and lay down… then she joined him, and giggled a little at the impatient look on his face. He didn’t seem particularly keen on this idea.   
“Do you really want to do this?” She asked.   
“Of course.” King Piccolo frowned. “It was **my** idea. Just do it!” He moved his eyes to her large, breasts, and sniggered lecherously. “And get those things out.”   
“Of course, Master.”

King Piccolo shivered. Damn, he loved that name. He watched as Frikiza removed her clothing, revealing the soft mounds of flesh that he was about to play with. _Squeeze_! He sat up to grab them in his hands and tugged at them, cupping the squishy largeness in his palms. He felt more aggressive than usual… maybe it was because she was about to take more of the male role, he had an urge to dominate her and hurt her… not that she seemed to mind. Actually, she was excited. Frikiza moved herself to sit on King Piccolo’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, and wasted no time in parting her lips. His antennae quivering in excitement, he moved his hands down to her butt and dove his tongue into her mouth, lapping up the delicious taste. He ran his tongue all over her teeth and gums, forcefully playing with hers as it greeted him. He caressed it and struck it, pulling her firm butt towards him as he attacked her mouth like an animal. He squeezed her buttocks, kneading and clawing at her soft flesh. Frikiza moaned into his throat, and trailed her hands up his neck… Ah… fuck. King Piccolo closed his eyes, his grip on her tightening as a warm sensation struck his skull. She was stroking his antennae. She was squeezing them and rubbing them, in those delicate little hands… Oh, yeah…   
“Mm!” King Piccolo suddenly broke away, not that he wanted to. It was _painful_ to make her stop it, but… he could feel a certain part of himself becoming more impatient, and if they didn’t do this now then he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it at all. “Frikiza.” He breathed, staring up into her sexy blood red eyes. “Do it. Before I fuck you.”   
“Well…” Frikiza giggled, pushing him back against the bed. He obediently lay down, and Frikiza lowered her body onto him, pressing those soft breasts against his chest. She kissed him again, quickly, and moved her lips up to his antennae. Oh, hell. What was she doing…?

Frikiza opened her mouth and planted her tongue on the base of his antennae. She ran it up their length, making him moan hoarsely underneath her. He rocked his hips towards her, pushing his hardened length against her body. Against her underwear… fuck. He could hardly contain himself! “That sounds good.” Frikiza purred.   
“F…” King Piccolo almost snarled in protest, when he felt something… against him. 

It wasn’t touching his length. It was lower than that. It was touching his opening. A hard, fleshy thing. It brushed against him lightly, as if trying to talk its way in. King Piccolo’s cheeks darkened as the touch. This… this felt weird.   
“Is that okay…?” Frikiza asked softly.   
“Mm.” King Piccolo nodded, his hands stroking her butt. “Just… just do it – ah!” He let out a sharp gasp as she began stroking him with the tip of her tail. Rapidly, creating a steady vibrating against him. Oh, Kami… He closed his eyes, digging his claws into her flesh as his back arched. It was different. It was nothing like what he was used to – King Piccolo had never explored that part of himself before, but… this felt good. Shit…  
“Harder?” Frikiza spoke.   
“Mm!” King Piccolo grunted in response, his head twitching in a nod. She moved her tail faster, and used her energy to warm the tip. Ohhhhhhh Kami! King Piccolo let out a loud, low moan, practically purring under the hot trembling of her beautiful tail. He began to moisten, not that he noticed. Frikiza did. She placed her lips against his and stroked his antennae with her hands, relaxing him and drawing another moan from his throat. She ran her hands up and down his body, massaging him and soothing him, while her tail built up a good amount of fluid around his opening. She didn’t want it to hurt. Just a little more… Frikiza bit his neck, and returned her warm hands to his antennae. Then, steadily, she pointed the tip of her tail against his hole, and eased her way inside.

King Piccolo gasped slightly, flinching under the new invasion. It was different. He’d never felt anything like this before. He’d never had anything inside him before. He wasn’t sure how to respond, but…   
“Is it okay?” Frikiza asked, planting a kiss on the base of his antennae. “Do you want me to stop?”   
“No!” King Piccolo hissed. No. No, he was enjoying this. It felt good. It was different, but… good. Her tail was warm inside him, its girth hitting his nerves and stretching him in a way that was oddly pleasant. She started to move her tail in and out of him, creating a little friction inside his depths. Stimulating him with every movement… oh yeah. “H-Harder.” He breathed. He swallowed, his cheeks flushed as he allowed himself to succumb to this pleasant new feeling. She was so warm…

Frikiza obeyed, and picked up the speed of her thrusting while she twisted her tail inside him. She wasn’t sure if his anatomy was completely the same as hers, so she wasn’t sure of exactly where to hit, so she tried different places. Cautiously, Frikiza moved the tip of her tail around inside him, gliding it along his walls and twisting and grinding it against his depths. King Piccolo panted and moaned underneath her, his claws digging into her and his body writhing and rocking. She watched him carefully, until she found a place that got a bigger reaction than everywhere else. He let out a loud cry, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening as Frikiza hit what she assumed was a bundle of nerves. He exhaled sharply, and grabbed her tail, digging his claws into it. “There!” He snarled, pushing her tail further into him. “Th – **fuck**!” He threw his hands up to grab his own antennae, hissing sharply as she obediently played with that spot. **Shit**!

Sliding her tail in and out of him, Frikiza tickled that place. She did it gently at first, until he became more demanding. He clamped his muscles around her, and used his hands to push her into him once more. Frikiza obeyed keenly, and picked up the pace. She threw her lips down onto his and grabbed his antennae, massaging them as her tongue keenly explored his mouth. He kissed her back fiercely, moaning and clawing at her body as the tip of her tail pummelled against that spot. Oh Kami, he’d never felt anything like this. Every time she touched him there it sent a warm wave of ecstasy up his spine; her thrusting and the heat of her tail made him feel like he was being massaged from the inside. Her hands around his antennae sent a sensation through his skull that seemed to be heightened by the attention her tail was giving his depths. Or his depths were heightened by his antennae… he had no idea. He could feel his own hardness against her; he rocked it against her body as her tail slid in and out of him. Faster, warmer… Shit. King Piccolo panted heavily and breathlessly, becoming more breathless with every hot thrust. “F…” He choked. He couldn’t speak another letter before a tingling warmth started to fill his being. Oh, Kami… 

He moaned loudly, his depths becoming warmer. He was desperate for her to touch him. Oh, how he wanted her to touch him. The heat was unbearable; he had never felt this _good_ before. He needed her to… “H… Harder.” King Piccolo breathed. “Faster – _ohhhh_ …” His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as she picked up the pace once more. She slammed her tail in and out of him harshly, almost harsh enough to hurt but **damn** it felt good. She flicked the tip against his nerves, fiercely and rapidly, so fast it felt like he was on fire. Oh, **fuck** yeah! That was incredible! Fuck… fuck! “F…” King Piccolo groaned, his mouth opening wide in a gasp just as she placed her lips on his antennae. Oh, Kami… “Nng!” King Piccolo grunted, uttering one final moan as the heat intensified, and his body became flooded with a warm, quivering ecstasy. Oh, yeah… He trembled, his body twitching and shaking under his orgasm. She didn’t stop right away; she just eased the pressure and slowed the pace, moving enough to keep him stimulated. Enough to make his orgasm last so much longer. Oh, Kami… “Fuck.” King Piccolo breathed, his hands locked firmly onto her thighs. His claws dug into her flesh, gripping her firmly as she finally slowed to a stop, and the warm buzzing that had consumed his body started to subside. Hell… 

He exhaled, slowly and deeply, his head still swimming in elation. Oh, wow… His eyes still closed, he loosened his grip on her as his body relaxed. Steadily and clumsily, his hands fell down onto the bed as Frikiza removed her tail, leaving him to settle into the aftermath of his first vaginal orgasm. He practically went into a trance.


	10. Piccolo Day Fic 2: Drum's Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drum is upset over the amount of attention Junior got on Piccolo Day, so Doria decides to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two belated Piccolo Day one-shots I’ll be uploading… I thought of them late on Piccolo Day but didn’t get time to write them :( Oh well. I felt bad for Drum so I sent Doria in to fix it XD Enjoy!

“Hey.” Doria smiled, taking a seat beside Frikiza. “Fun day.”  
“Yeah…” Frikiza giggled a little. “It was tiring though… I’m glad it’s over.” She leaned on the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. In honour of Piccolo Day and Drum and Junior’s birthdays, the King Piccolo Mansion had thrown a huge party. It had been Frikiza’s idea, but now she was regretting it slightly… she was well and truly worn out! On top of King Piccolo being his usual demanding self because it was **his** day first, Frikiza had to organise gifts and party food and entertainment, and she’d offered to take care of Viola for the whole day because it wouldn’t be fair to let King Piccolo or the mutants watch her on their day. The party was a combined birthday celebration for all the mutants, as Piano, Tambourine and Cymbal were born on the 6th, 7th and 8th of May…

Never again! Next year Frikiza was going to give them individual parties, at least a month apart. Or failing that she would host another combined birthday, but she would absolutely not, under **any** circumstances at all invite King Piccolo’s army of deceased mutants. It had seemed like a nice idea at the time, to get the whole family together… But it turned out it was a bad idea. A ridiculously bad idea. They were idiots! Some of them had actually died during the party, and the rest had spent the entire day fighting and squabbling and trashing the place like wild animals. King Piccolo had tried to warn her… it was the only time in their marriage that Frikiza regretted not listening to him.   
“Where’s Drum?” Doria questioned, noticing the younger mutant’s absence. “I didn’t see him for a while – did he go home with Junior?”   
“No…” Frikiza sighed. 

Actually, it would have been nice if Junior and Drum had gone back to the Lookout together; it would have been nice for them to spend some brotherly time with each other… but that was never going to happen. As a matter of fact, Drum had locked himself in his room about an hour ago, after the party was over, and he refused to come out. He was jealous. He didn’t like sharing his birthday with any of his brothers, and especially not with Junior. He always had seemed slightly jealous of Junior… and even more so now. All throughout the day the internet had been flooded with birthday wishes and celebrations for Piccolo Day – almost every last one of which was targeted at King Piccolo and Junior. It seemed like nobody even remembered that it was Drum’s birthday as well, and he had reacted terribly. Actually, Frikiza was pretty sure he’d locked himself in his room to cry. Not a single thing had cheered him up all day, no matter how hard Frikiza and her stepsons tried to make Drum happy. Junior had even offered to share his birthday cake and the crazy amount of gifts from fans with Drum, but it didn’t help. Actually, it had probably made things worse… “Hey…” Frikiza looked at Doria, and hesitated. She had an idea of how to cheer him up, but… whether or not Doria would do it…  
“What? Doria blinked, staring at her. She was already becoming unnerved; she could tell by Frikiza’s expression that she was about to say something Doria wouldn’t like to hear…  
“Um… listen, Drum’s really upset…” Frikiza began. “He won’t come out of his room. You wouldn’t mind… cheering him up, would you?”   
“What!” Doria cried, her eyes widening. “In what way? I’m not a prostitute!”   
“I didn’t mean that!” Frikiza protested, sitting up. “That’s sick, he’s my son! I mean – you don’t have to do much, could you just…. talk to him, or… hug him, maybe?”   
“No!” Doria pouted stubbornly. “He has a crush on me!”   
“Yeah – I know!” Frikiza replied. “That’s why I’m asking – you might be able to cheer him up.”   
“No – no way!” Doria huffed, and quickly looked away, refusing to entertain the idea. It just seemed ridiculous. “What if he gets the wrong idea?” She frowned. “And what’s he even doing locking himself in his room at his age? Why doesn’t his dad just tell him to grow a pair and act his age!”   
“But… he’s only one.” Frikiza swear dropped.   
“… Yeah, but he hatched out an adult!” Doria pouted. “So he should act like one!”   
“I know – but please!” Frikiza begged. “You won’t have to do anything – you know how shy he is. Just… talk to him. He’d really appreciate it.”   
“I already wished him happy birthday.” Doria said. “Isn’t that enough?”   
“But it wasn’t one-on-one… and since then Junior’s had so much attention – did you see how much stuff got sent here? And there’s even more at the Lookout and Gohan’s house!” Frikiza protested.   
“Doesn’t he have an address of his own…?” Doria uttered.   
“Not really.” Frikiza sighed. “Anyway – whatever! Please? He’s really upset, he thinks nobody cares about him.”   
“Yeah – well you can blame your husband for that!” Doria barked. “He’s always calling Drum names! So why do _**I**_ have to fix it?”   
“You don’t have to.” Frikiza replied. “But… I’m asking. Please?”

Doria looked at Frikiza, and glared at her for a long moment, hoping it would scare Frikiza away… but of course, it didn’t. Frikiza knew Doria wasn’t that mean. Maybe she knew Doria would back down… … Well… To be truthful, Doria _did_ feel sorry for Drum. She had noticed the crazy amount of gifts and card and birthday wishes Junior had received, compared to the tragically low amount of attention Drum got… But how did he think Piano, Tambourine and Cymbal felt? At least Drum had one or two well-wishers, they had nothing! But… still, Doria did feel bad; Drum had obviously been getting more and more upset with every card or message Junior received, and Junior had received a _lot_. … Dammit! Doria let out an angry sigh, and lowered her eyes.   
“Fine.” She growled. “But only because I feel sorry for him.”   
“Thank you!” Frikiza leapt forward, throwing her arms around Doria in appreciation. “It would mean so much to him, I know it!”   
“Yeah… I know.” Doria mumbled, feebly hugging Frikiza back. “But… I’m not doing this next year. Or ever again. I don’t want him to think there could be anything between us.”   
“I know.” Frikiza nodded, pulling away. “I promise, next year I’ll make sure he handles it better.”   
“Whatever…” 

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the King Piccolo Mansion, in a dark and lonely bedroom, Drum was lying on his bed, sniffling into his sheets. _Knock knock_. A soft tapping struck his bedroom door, and the sobbing Drum let out an angry sigh.   
“No!” He yelled stubbornly. “Mom, I told you I’m not coming out until today is **over**!”  
“It’s not Frikiza.” Huh? Drum blinked, surprised. That sounded like Doria’s voice… _Doria_? She was here?   
“Oh…” Drum mumbled, sitting up on his bed. Dammit… he wasn’t in a good mood right now… “Well… what do you want?”   
“Can I come in?”   
“Um…” Drum hesitated, his cheeks darkening. Oh, no. He didn’t know what to do… A part of him did want her to come in – he liked Doria! He liked her lot… But, he didn’t want her to see him crying. Dammit… “It’s… it’s not a good time.” He answered. “Come back tomorrow.”   
“I can’t.” Doria said. “I’m going home tonight. Can’t I come in now?”   
“But…” Drum mumbled. Tonight? Why did she have to go so soon…? She couldn’t wait on his birthday? Well that was **typical** of today! Maybe she’d forgotten it was his birthday too!   
“If you want me to go –”  
“No!” Drum gasped, his eyes widening as a jolt of panic shot through him. Dammit! He didn’t mean to scare her away! Crap! “Don’t go!” He cried. “I - - …” He paused, and hesitated again. Well… if she absolutely _had_ to go home tonight, for some stupid reason… Drum knew he’d be angry at himself tomorrow for turning her away now… Maybe if he kept the light off, she wouldn’t’ see he’d been crying… “Okay…” Drum reluctantly agreed, after careful consideration. “You can come in – but keep the light off.”   
“Uh… okay.”

_Click_. The door opened, and light from the hallway briefly flooded into the room before Doria closed the door again. Drum heard her footsteps in the darkness; he could see the outline of her figure… she was walking towards him. She was getting closer… Then there was a soft _thud_ , and a dip in the duvet as she sat on the bed beside him. Drum’s cheeks darkened again, his heart rate increasing. He liked being near Doria, and now they were alone… but it wasn’t a good time. Honestly, this was probably the worst time she could have picked to see him. Nervous and unsure of what to say, Drum remained silent, and stared at the floor. He could feel her eyes on him… Even in the dark, he knew she could see his outline. He just hoped she couldn’t’ see his face clearly… “Drum?” Doria spoke softly. “Are you… okay?”   
“Yep.” Drum lied, trying to look calm and tough in front of her. He tried to hide the fact that he was crying, but he couldn’t help it… his face itched, and Drum couldn’t fight the urge to sniff. _**Dammit**_!  
“Are you crying?”   
“No!” Drum huffed defensively. “That’s stupid! It’s my birthday, why would I be crying?”   
“Well…” Doria began. “To look at it, you wouldn’t think it was your birthday… people are kind of fussing over Junior, huh?”   
“Yeah. I hate him.” Drum snarled. “This was **my** birthday first – it was my birthday before that stupid little brat even got spat out – and I’m the one that died trying to save King Piccolo! Who was he trying to save when he died? Do you know?” Drum turned to looked at Doria, suddenly seeming to forget about the tear stains on his face, or his urge to cry. He saw her shake her head, and he answered. “Goku’s kid!” Drum barked. “And Goku’s the one that killed King Piccolo – **and** he tried to steal King Piccolo’s Day! I mean, nobody fell for it, but why does _**Junior**_ get all the attention? He doesn’t even like being part of this family!”   
“I don’t think that’s true.” Doria said. “But… you’re right, it’s not fair. Maybe because you died so young, people kind of… um…”  
“Forgot about me?” Drum growled.   
“Uh…” Doria sweat dropped, her cheeks burning. Why did she have to say that…? She hadn’t been thinking…  
“Everybody forgot about me!” Drum wailed helplessly. “And it’s not fair!”

He turned away, before she could see him crying again, as another round of tears began to form in his eyes.   
“I didn’t forget about you.” Doria said. “And your mom didn’t – actually, none of your family did. Does it really matter what a bunch of strangers think?”   
“Well – I guess it does, because I’m really pissed off!” Drum snapped. Doria couldn’t help it, she had to giggle slightly at that. Wow, he was so petty! He was such a brat! But… it was kind of cute.   
“Drum.” Doria smiled. “Come on.” She placed her hand on her back, and he immediately tensed. Her hand was so soft and warm… It felt nice… “Would it help if I gave you a birthday present?”   
“You already gave me a present…” Drum mumbled. “The cookie jar – uh…” His cheeks started to feel hot as he remembered that actually, Doria did remember his birthday… and she gave him a really good present – he loved cookies! And she’d filled it with his favourite kind… “Th-Thank you.” He spoke humbly, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She must think he was so ungrateful – it wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate her present! He just… he didn’t know why Junior had to get so many more than him. And actually, now that Drum thought about it, Doria had bought Junior something as well… and that present was just as good. So it wasn’t like his was anything special…  
“This is a different present.” Doria said. “Um… one that I can’t give to Junior.”   
“Is it a rice cooker?” Drum asked. “Because he’s not the only one that doesn’t like them, I hate them as well.”   
“Yeah, I heard…” Doria sweat dropped. “It’s not that.” She looked at him. “Can I… show you?”   
“… K.” Drum grunted.

He let out a sigh, and quickly wiped his eyes before turning to face her. “What is it?” He looked at Doria, searching for his new gift. He couldn’t see her very well in the darkness, but he was pretty sure she wasn’t holding anything. Was the present really small…? 

Doria didn’t say anything. She just smiled a little, and leaned forward… and planted a kiss on Drum’s cheek, which immediately turned so hot it almost burned her. Wow! “Wha!” Drum gasped, his eyes widening. “Uh - - I - -” He spluttered awkwardly, completely unsure of what to say. Had… had she just… kissed him?   
“Feel better?” Doria giggled, charmed by how flustered he was. It was cute.   
“Uh…” Drum swallowed, and looked away. He… he wasn’t sure. That had been really nice, but it had surprised him so much he couldn’t appreciate it. “I… I didn’t really feel it.” Drum said. “Can I have another?”   
“You’re pushy.” Doria smirked. “But fine. Seeing as it’s your birthday.”

Drum’s heart started to race. He couldn’t believe she was going to do it again! But… she did. Once again, he felt her soft lips against his cheek – the other cheek, this time. They were so warm and plump… they made his skin tingle; he could still feel the heat off them even after she pulled them away. Wow… that was nice. Suddenly, this birthday didn’t feel so bad… “Can we turn the light on now?” Doria asked.   
“Um…” Drum mumbled, becoming embarrassed once more. Oh, no… she was going to see…  
“It’s okay. I know you’ve been crying.” Doria said. “I don’t mind. It’s just… kind of weird to sit here in the dark.”   
“… Okay.” Drum agreed. “Um… sure.” 

He reached over to a switch on the wall, beside his bed, and he turned the bedroom light on. Then he turned to face her… she was staring at him. She still had her lips – the soft warm ones that had kissed Drum. He couldn’t believe it had happened – in fact he wouldn’t believe it, if he couldn’t still feel them on his cheeks… He was _never_ going to wash his face again!   
“Do you feel better yet?” Doria smiled.   
“Y-Yeah…” Drum answered shyly, looking down. “Thank… thank you, for the presents… all of them.”   
“It’s okay.” Doria giggled. “Hey…” She placed her hand on his shoulder, and offered him a warm smile. “Do you think you can come out of your room now?”   
“… Yeah.” Drum nodded. “Okay…” He looked at her. “But… can I have a hug first?”   
“Now you are pushing it.” Doria frowned.   
“Please?” Drum begged, looking at her with a shy, sheepish grin. “It’s my birthday?”   
“… Humph.” Doria let out a sharp sigh. “Fine.” 

She moved towards him, and wrapped her warm arms around him, holding her pretty body against his. Drum returned the hug keenly, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight. She was so warm… She was so soft and squishy, and she smelt nice… Drum never wanted to let her go! “Happy birthday, Drum.” Doria smiled, and planted another kiss on his cheek as she squeezed him in her arms.   
“Heh.” Drum sniffed. He smiled, and closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. “Thanks, Doria.”


	11. Viola Confronts Forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte has left his family to hunt down the person that harmed them, and Viola decides to have it out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a scene between my character Viola and @xchellmoonchild's character Forte, set after the Bansuri/Leo incident. Tbh I'm not 100% happy with this, I think the writing is bad in places... but I don't often write emotional scenes, and I've done very few with other people's characters, so I think it turned out 'okay' considering that... idk. Please give me your thoughts, thanks :)  
> *Forte belongs to xchellmoonchild (tumblr)/SettingSunflowers (fanfiction.net)  
> *Bansuri, Bass and Leo belong to mace-likes-dbz (tumblr)

“Hey.” Viola’s chirpy voice came from outside the safe blackness of Forte’s cape, after yet another one of her terrifying stories. Why didn’t she just have a normal family? Why was everybody she knew so scary…? “I didn’t scare you again, did I?”  
“N-No…” Forte mumbled sheepishly, his cheeks burning. He felt embarrassed… it was just a story. Viola wouldn’t hurt him, and she wouldn’t let any of her family hurt him either! At least… Forte thought she wouldn’t…

_Whoosh_! Forte yelped, and flinched as his beloved cape flew up, and Viola’s face appeared in front of him. She smiled, and pulled the cape back down over both them, trapping herself underneath with Forte.  
“Why do you wear this?” Viola asked. Forte hesitated, his embarrassment growing. There was a reason, but he kind of felt stupid about it now… super heroes didn’t get scared… He looked at her; she was smiling at him brightly, keenly awaiting his answer. “Well?” Viola pushed. “Is it because it looks cool?”  
“… You think it’s cool?” Forte blinked.  
“Yeah!” Viola nodded. “It suits you.”  
“Wha – you…” Forte gasped. “You think _I’m_ cool?”  
“Well… you could be, if you tried.” Viola answered honestly, which made Forte’s heart sink a little. He wasn’t cool… “Why do you wear this anyway? You look like a super hero.”  
“… Yep.” Forte replied timidly. Viola paused for a moment, and then it suddenly dawned on her why he wore the cape.  
“Oh!” She gasped. “You want to be a super hero?”  
“Y-Yeah… maybe.” Forte answered, staring at his feet. His cheeks had to be bright purple… she must be able to see… “I mean… when I’m older.”  
“Well…” Viola began. “If you want to be a super hero, you have to stop being scared of everything. Super heroes aren’t scared of anything.”  
“I know that!” Forte pouted. “I don’t **like** getting scared – I can’t help it!”  
“I can toughen you up.” Viola grinned. “If you stay at my house for a few –”  
“No!” Forte cried, putting an immediate end to that horrific idea. “No thanks! I’ll get tough on my own!”  
“Okay.” Viola giggled. “Suit yourself.”

She crawled out from under his cape, and before Forte could stop her she flipped it back over his head, exposing him to the world. “Hey.” Viola smiled.  
“Hm…?” Forte didn’t look at her; he was too embarrassed. He knew how violet his cheeks must be; he knew how cowardly he must have looked hiding under his cape **again** … He didn’t want to look at her calm, fearless face. Why didn’t **she** ever get scared? Of anything!  
“If you were a super hero, would you rescue me?” Viola asked. “If you want, I could get into trouble and you could come save me. Wouldn’t that be fun?”  
“Huh?” Forte looked at her in confusion. Actually, the concept of Viola being in trouble seemed kind of strange… too strange to even imagine. But still. He knew she was trying to be nice. Eased a little, he managed to smile. “Okay.” Forte said. “If you need me to… but Viola,” He laughed a little. “I don’t think you’ll ever need saving.”

*40 years later*

Forte lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was late. He was tired. He’d been travelling for days, all over the galaxy in search of… … Leo. That was his name, wasn’t it? That… thing. Whatever it was. It wasn’t a person. No person could have done this. It was a monster. A monster, that had destroyed his family. Forte wanted him dead, so badly it made his entire body ache. He wanted to scream. He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to rest, not for a second until Leo was dead. He had to, though. Reluctantly… Forte had finally submitted to his fatigue. His muscles ached. His eyes stung. His body was completely drained of energy; if he didn’t rest he wouldn’t be able to kill Leo when he found him – and Forte **would** find him. It was the only thing in the world he wanted to do. It was the only reason his heart was still beating right now. He had to find Leo, and he had to make him pay. … So. He had to sleep. Forte knew it. He had to rest, and get himself into a fit state to tear Leo apart. … But it was easier said than done. Who knew anger could be such a stimulant. Forte couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about… Leo. Leo, and Bansuri and Bass. Forte’s beautiful wife. His beautiful son. What had happened to them… **fuck**! Why! Forte’s mind was racing; when he wasn’t thinking about what he would do to Leo he was thinking about that. Why. Why. _Why_? What had he done wrong? Why had this happened to him…? To them? Could he have changed it? If he was stronger, or smarter, or if he’d had a different life or done different things… The ifs and maybes flew around his head over and over; they wouldn’t leave him alone. If he’d done this or that or if this had happened or that had happened or… if things were different. If people were different. Would it have changed anything…? Could it have been stopped? Why had it gone this way…? 

_Knock knock_. A loud slamming on the door of his capsule bedsit broke Forte from his horrific thoughts. It was almost loud enough to break the door down. Forte ignored it. He didn’t care who it was; he just wanted them to go away. He needed to rest. He **had** to stop thinking and rest. _Knock knock_. The knocking continued, refusing to back down. Go away… Forte gritted his teeth, becoming irritated by the sound. Who the hell was –  
“Forte!” Forte’s eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice. What…? He hadn’t expected that. What was **she** doing here? How had she found him? “Forte, I know you’re there, I can sense you!” Fuck. He wasn’t masking his ki. In all his anger Forte hadn’t thought of that… part of him hadn’t wanted to; part of him had wanted to lure Leo towards him and finish this. “Open the door **now**.”  
“It’s not a good time.” Forte sharply answered back. “Go home!”

_Slam_. “What the –” Forte cried out, wide-eyed, and leapt to his feet as the door suddenly flew inwards, revealing an all too familiar figure standing in its place. “What the hell, Viola!” Forte screamed, his face filled with anger. How dare she! She can’t just barge in here like that! Who the hell did she think she was, breaking down the door to – _punch_! Before Forte could even think another thought he felt a harsh thud against his left cheek, and Viola was standing right in front of him.  
“That’s for Bansuri.” She hissed.  
“Wh –” _Punch_! Shit! Forte spluttered, spitting out his own blood as a second punch landed against his right cheek. **Dammit**! She’d caught him off-guard!  
“That’s for Bass.” Viola spoke, her tone oddly calm despite the rage that was so apparent on her demonic face. 

His defences kicking in, Forte took a step back and held up his fists, preparing to punch Viola back if she came at him again. He had _never_ struck her before but if she was going to be like this – _clasp_! Forte let out a sharp gasp as Viola threw her tail around his hands quicker than his drained, sluggish reflexes could counter, and before he could even start to battle against her she crushed his wrists together and trapped his arms in her tail, preventing him from fighting back. “And this…” Viola breathed, the anger never disappearing from her face. She didn’t even look like she was enjoying this. So why the hell was she doing it! “This is for the baby you abandoned.”  
“What!” Forte practically shrieked in shock. “I didn’t aban – _**hyggg**_!” He didn’t get time to finish that sentence before he gagged, winded by the heavy force of her foot diving into his abdomen. He couldn’t think. He could hardly breathe! Viola released Forte and pulled her tail back, only for him to fall onto his knees, a spluttering, wheezing mess below her. He gasped for breath, slamming his palms against the floor in a vain attempt to ease his discomfort. A pale purple mixture of his own spit and blood oozed out of his mouth; he gasped breathlessly and shakily, in too much agony to even think about what the hell she was doing. Viola simply watched, patient as a saint. She wanted him to hurry up; she wanted him to get over his pain so that he could start explaining himself, but she waited patiently. If he answered right away it meant she hadn’t really hurt him… and she _did_ want to hurt him. Not as much as she’d wanted to hurt Leo, but still… it was pretty close. Actually, it was weird. Unsettling, even. Viola wasn’t a practically violent person, nor was she malicious… but she had wanted to hurt people a couple of people in her life, just once or twice. Just people that deserved it, and just people that had provoked her so much she’d actually felt anger – an emotion that Viola rarely felt. Leo had been one of those people. Obviously. He was a bad person who did a bad thing to someone she cared about – of _course_ Viola wanted to hurt him. She’d always figured she would. She’d always assumed that if she ever hurt anyone, that would be the reason why. She’d always assumed it would be because they were a bad person, who did a bad thing that she couldn’t excuse. She’d always assumed she would hate them, and that they’d deserve whatever she did. She’d never imagined… this. Never. Never, in all her life, in all her wildest dreams or her craziest nightmares had Viola **ever** thought she would want to hurt one of her friends. … Why had things changed…?  
“Get up.” Viola ordered, when Forte’s breathing started to return to normal. “And don’t be stupid.”  
“F…” Forte seethed, spitting the last drops of his blood onto the floor. “Fuck you!”

He leapt to his feet and lunged at her, but Viola jumped back and wrapped her tail around his body, preventing him from moving.  
“I said don’t be stupid!” She barked. “Since when could you ever take a shot at me?”  
“Since you started getting boyfriends and stopped training!” Forte yelled back. “You’ve only got me because I’m so tired I can’t even see straight – you know I could rip this damn thing off if I wanted to so **don’t** make me do that!”  
“Well I’m not letting you go so go ahead and rip it off!” Viola argued.  
“Why!” Forte demanded.  
“Exactly.” Viola spoke calmly, looking right into his eyes. “… Why?”

Forte stopped. For a moment, he was stunned. She… she looked… different. Her eyes… Forte had never seen them like that before. She looked… sad. If that was even the right word. Viola had never looked like that before. Never. He swallowed, and calmed slightly under the unsettling feeling of something he didn’t know. His breathing slowed, becoming more steady, more even… and he sighed.  
“Viola.” He spoke. “What is this about?”  
“I was hoping you could tell me.” Viola answered. She released her grip on him, and pulled back her tail. “I mean – what the fuck, Forte?”  
“What do you mean, ‘what the fuck’?” Forte frowned.  
“I mean what the fuck!” Viola snapped. “You - -” She paused, tapping her foot against the floor. She wanted to say something. Forte could tell. She was holding back. Tch. Well, that was a first.  
“Say it.” Forte hissed. “You didn’t come here to be quiet, so just say your thing.”  
“You…” Viola growled. She glared at him, and for a second it frightened him. The look was so cold it sent a shiver down Forte’s spine; she looked like a monster. Like a demon, for the first time ever. Viola had never looked at Forte that way before… “You abandoned your family.”  
“No!” Forte roared. “No, I _**didn’t**_!”

He suddenly felt angry – even more than he already was. Was that why she was here? To yell at him for walking out – as if he needed to be reminded of his own guilt! He **knew** what he’d done and he knew why he’d done it, he didn’t need to explain anything! And especially not to **her**! He didn’t owe her that! If she was so worried about them then what was she doing here? Why wasn’t she with them? Fuck her! “You don’t know anything!” Forte accused. “This is nothing to do with you!”  
“I know your wife was raped.” Viola spat. “I know some psycho ripped out your son’s eyes and I know your wife has a baby to take care of and **you** aren’t there!”

Forte gasped sharply, the breath suddenly escaping from his lungs. A… a baby? So it…?  
“It… hatched…?” He whimpered. “The egg hatched…?”  
“Go see for yourself.” Viola shrugged. “I’m not saying anything.”  
“Viola, stop screwing around!” Forte yelled. “Did it hatch or not!”  
“What do you care!” Viola yelled back. “You walked out on them, you couldn’t care less about that egg –”  
“ _ **No**_!” Forte screamed, cutting her off. “That’s not true!”

He exhaled, and closed his eyes, calming himself before he really did do something he regretted. What the hell was she doing? She didn’t know anything! She couldn’t just come in here and attack him, and yell at him and accuse him of - - of course he cared! Why did she think he was doing this? She didn’t know shit! This was **none** of her business, and she had no right to make it hers! Why didn’t she just go away? _**Right now**_! “Leave.” Forte ordered. “Now.”  
“Me?” Viola scoffed. “Isn’t that more your kind of thing?”

She flinched slightly, when Forte opened his eyes. He was glaring at her. Darkly, and coldly, like he was about to rip off her head. She could feel his ki changing… he was hostile. Actually… it felt like he really would hurt her.  
“This isn’t your business.” He spoke. “So leave.”  
“… It is my business.” Viola replied. She wasn’t afraid. She didn’t care if he hurt her – she didn’t care if he tried to kill her. She’d promised Bansuri she would bring him home, and she was not leaving without him, whatever he did. “Your dad made it my business, when he called me and asked me to take your place.”  
“… What?” Forte choked.

His jaw dropped. He could hardly breathe. He felt light-headed all of a sudden; he felt nauseous…. It was the most horrific feeling. He couldn’t believe… His dad…? No… No way. “What did…?” Forte swallowed. “What did he say…?” He couldn’t believe it… His father? No – what? Why? Why would he call Viola…?  
“That you left, and could I come over.” Viola answered. “He didn’t give me the details until I got there, and then he told me everything.” She looked at him. “Some cat came when you were away, and raped Bansuri. Nearly killed her. Nearly killed Bass, ripped out his eyes…” She paused, her face softening. Her eyes were glistening… no. “I… you know when people say they can’t believe it? Well…” She laughed slightly. She wasn’t amused. It was a pitiful laugh, filled with disappointment and disillusion… it wasn’t her. “I could believe it.” Viola spoke. “Because I know there are bad people out there. I’m related to them. I know stuff like this happens.” She looked at him. “But you know what I couldn’t believe? I mean, literally couldn’t believe…?” She looked at him, and Forte dreaded her next words. He didn’t want to hear them. He didn’t want her to speak. This wasn’t her. Viola didn’t get like this. She was always happy. She was always upbeat, and naïve… she was always strong. Why did she look like she was about to cry…? “I couldn’t believe that you’d gone.” 

In that moment, Forte’s heart sank. It was as if he’d just realised… what he’d done. The weight of it came crashing down on him like avalanche upon his soul; he felt like his entire being was about to fall apart. What the hell had he left behind…? 

Viola sniffed, and cleared her throat. “So I’m asking you.” She continued, putting on her brave face once again. “What. The hell.”

Forte couldn’t answer. He just stood there, stunned. He couldn’t believe… any of it. Were things really…? His father had actually called Viola? Were they that desperate…? Forte had thought it would be okay – Bansuri had his father and Cello, he thought that would be enough to… oh, _hell_. What had he done?  
“Fuck.” He sobbed, and all of a sudden he burst into tears. “Viola…” He couldn’t say anything else. A million thoughts came flooding into his mind, but not a single word. He just wanted it to all be over. He wanted this to be a nightmare, and he wanted to wake up. He didn’t want to be here, but he couldn’t go home. Why didn’t any of them get that? Why didn’t they feel safe without him? Didn’t they understand – _why_! Why was this happening…?

Viola rolled her eyes, and sighed.  
“Stop crying. You aren’t a kid anymore.” She growled. “And even if you were – super heroes don’t cry.” She stormed towards the kitchen and started to pour them each a glass of water, hoping it would calm Forte down.  
“Y… You remember that?” Forte sobbed, shakily ushered into his senses by a distant memory. He’d almost forgotten it himself; it was decades ago! But he remembered, now that she said it… He used to want to be a super hero … Some dream that had turned out to be.  
“I remember everything.” Viola answered. She approached him, and sternly pushed him towards the sofa, forcing him to sit down. She sat next to him, and shoved a glass of water into his hand, watching him as he attempted to drink. He almost spilt it. He was a wreck. What the hell was he thinking? Of all the people in his family he had the least right to be a wreck right now! Why was he making this about **him**? He wasn’t the one that nearly died! “You always were scared.” She frowned. “But you were a good kid. What happened to that?”  
“I… I still am.” Forte insisted through his tears. “Please. You… you don’t understand.”  
“So make me.” Viola ordered. “Tell me what I’m missing.” She placed her hand on his, and squeezed it as tight as she could. “Please…” She spoke softly. “I don’t know how to help.”  
“… You can’t.” 

Forte closed his eyes, and exhaled. This was so messed up… How was he here? How had this happened to him? To him, and to his family…? What had they ever done wrong…? They didn’t deserve this. So why…? “I…” He uttered. He looked at Viola. She was staring at him, hanging on his every word, as if he could say anything that could fix this. Words wouldn’t fix this. There was only one thing… why didn’t she understand? She of all people. She had to understand… “Bansuri got attacked.” Forte whimpered. “Bass… Bass lost his eyes.”  
“I know.” Viola said flatly, her endless patience running out. “I saw it. They told me when you weren’t there. Why did you leave?”  
“Don’t look at me like that!” Forte screamed, hurling his glass across the room. He didn’t even notice as it smashed against the wall; he was too enraged by the dirty look on her face to notice **anything** else. Suddenly, he felt so defensive. His blood was boiling – why was she looking at him like that! How dare she! She had no right to accuse him – she wasn’t a saint herself! Far from it, actually! And why was she even asking? What business was it of hers? It wasn’t like she was there before, when she was needed, so why was she here now? “You couldn’t protect them either!”  
“It wasn’t my job!” Viola protested. “And you’re just making it worse by leaving! They didn’t deserve this!”  
“ _ **I know**_!” Forte screamed. “I know they didn’t deserve this, you don’t need to tell me they didn’t deserve this – they’re not the ones that come from a family of fucking demons!”

He stopped, and he was immediately flooded with regret. Viola could see it… it was the only reason she didn’t rip off his head.  
“You think it should have been me…?” She uttered. “I deserve it more than Bansuri?”  
“No! No, I – I’m sorry.” Forte breathed frantically, throwing up his hands. “I didn’t mean that! I mean of course - - **no**! It shouldn’t happen to you! I’m sorry.”  
“… But you’re right.” Viola replied. She wasn’t angry. At least… she didn’t see it. She was smiling… “I do deserve it more than her.” She spoke. “But the universe isn’t fair, Forte. Bad things don’t always happen to people that deserve it. You know that, don’t you?”  
“… It wouldn’t happen to you.” Forte said. “I mean – Vi… you know it wouldn’t have. If he’d come near you, you would have sent him running. If you’d been there - - he’d be the one with no fucking eyes!” He threw his face into his palms, and sobbed. Loudly, and wildly, as if he had nothing left to lose. “You were always strong…” Forte whimpered. “Even when we were kids – you were… you were half my size, and **I** was the one running away from everything.”

Viola laughed, shortly and softly, and placed her hand on his back.  
“We’re not kids anymore.” She said. “And you aren’t scared of everything. Forte… I can’t remember the last time you ran away. Please… why are you doing it now?”  
“I… I’m not.” Forte whispered. “I swear to you, I…” He sniffed, and wiped his eyes, allowing himself time to breathe before his lungs packed in. He felt so breathless; his heart ached so much, like nothing he could ever imagine. He just… needed her to understand. He needed _someone_ to understand.

Forte swallowed, and exhaled… and he looked at Viola, his eyes damp with tears. They hurt. “You never needed me to take care of you, Vi.” He uttered. “You were always… strong. But Bansuri – she’s so much weaker than me. I mean – she’s helpless. She needs me to take care of her – she…” His lip quivered and he turned his head away, scrunching his eyes shut to stop his tears pouring out of his eyes. He felt like he couldn’t do anything but cry. “She needed me to protect her, and I couldn’t!” He wailed loudly and ran his hands over his head, tugging at his antennae. “I couldn’t save her, or… or my baby. I can’t…” He bit his lip, and inhaled. “Vi, I don’t want to leave them! But you don’t understand – I **can’t** face them until I fix it! I have to kill him!” He turned his head to look at her, his desperation flooding his bright blue eyes. “You get that, right? I mean – you – your family’s big on revenge! I _**can’t**_ go home until I kill the person that did this! What – what if he comes back? There’s no way in hell I can let him go near them again! Tell me you understand!” He grabbed hold of her hands and stared into her eyes pleadingly, like a frightened child. “Vi… please. I already failed them once. I can’t go home knowing I let him get away. Please… please don’t make me do that. I’m begging you. Please…” He sobbed. “Please don’t make me fail them again.”

Viola paused, and stared back into his eyes. She didn’t want to let him go. His family needed him. They needed Forte at home more than they needed Leo dead. Bansuri needed her husband – Viola had promised she’d bring him back to her! But… she couldn’t. That was obvious now. Even if she dragged Forte home, he wouldn’t be there. Not really. He’d be a mess; he’d just be an empty shell, one that didn’t do anything except plan its revenge. He would be angry, and bitter, and weak… He was no good to Bansuri like that; if he was with her, he _had_ to be able to support her. He had to be able to take care of her baby… Viola could see it now. Until he killed Leo with his own hands, there was no way in the world Forte would be anything except another drain on Bansuri’s life. So… what else was Viola supposed to do?  
“Okay.” She said. “Fine.” She squeezed his hands back, and looked at him sternly. “You kill him. You get your shit together. Then you go home, and you don’t leave. **Ever**. Promise?”  
“Okay!” Forte exhaled, relieved, and for the first time a small smile formed on his face. “Thank you…” He breathed. He pulled his hands away, and sat back against the sofa, wiping his tear-stained eyes. “I have to, Vi.”  
“I know.” Viola said. “I’ll watch them until you get home – then you’re taking over.”  
“Alright.” Forte nodded, and closed his eyes. “… Thanks.”

Viola downed her water, and went to the kitchen to wash her glass.  
“Can I stay here tonight?” She asked. “I’ll take the sofa.”  
“Sure… whatever.” Forte mumbled. He glanced at Viola as she returned to the sofa, and he moved over to the bed. “Okay, well…” He cleared his throat, regaining his composure somewhat. He was still shaking, but he felt better. Now that he’d said it, out loud… somehow it seemed easier for him to focus. He was already getting back into the mindset of revenge. “I… I have stuff to do tomorrow. Goodnight.” He climbed into bed, and looked at her. “You want the light off?”  
“Do you?” Viola frowned, looking back at him in confusion. “I thought you didn’t like the dark.”  
“Yeah… I didn’t.” Forte shrugged. “But the worst has already happened. What’s the dark gonna do?”  
“… It makes you trip over stuff easier.” Viola shrugged. Forte simply scoffed, and turned off the light.  
“Goodnight, Viola.”  
“Night.” Viola’s reply came through the darkness.


	12. Brother Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little brother scene I thought of last week sometime, because there aren’t enough fics with the mutants and Junior ^_^

The forest was still, not a whisper of a creature in sight. Save for the light breeze that passed him by from time to time, Piccolo Junior was in complete, undisturbed isolation as he meditated beside the stream. It was always so quiet in this part of the forest; it was always so peaceful… that was why he came here. He didn’t like to be disturbed. _Crunch_. Alas… but he was.

Piccolo Junior let out a sigh, and opened his eyes at what he expected to be a deer. He frowned when he saw someone else. He recognised him. What was he doing here?  
“Piano.” Piccolo reluctantly greeted his older sibling. “What’s going on?” Dammit. This wasn’t good. Whenever Piccolo’s brothers contacted him it was always to ask for his help, because they seemed incapable of staying out of trouble or doing anything for themselves. He dreaded hearing from them, so much so that he’d thought about blocking them a few times. They usually contacted him telepathically though… for Piano to have come all the way out here to find him, that was unsettling. What the hell had happened…?  
“Oh, nothing.” Piano smiled. “Sorry – I didn’t realise you were here. We share the same spot.”  
“Same spot?” Piccolo frowned, and his brows raised in surprise when he saw Piano sit down, and pull out a book. Oh, he had to be kidding. He’d disturbed Piccolo’s meditation to _read_? He had a library bigger than most houses in the King Piccolo Mansion – why didn’t he read there? “You know you can read at home, right?” Piccolo growled. “Your garden alone is the size of this forest.”  
“Don’t exaggerate.” Piano scolded. “… It’s half the size.” His cheeks darkened a little as he thought about how huge his home actually was. Was it ungrateful of him to come out here…? “Well, I…” Piano mumbled sheepishly. “To tell the truth – yes, our home is lovely – Frikiza has wonderful taste, but… it’s not the same as out here. I prefer… being in nature, I suppose.”  
“Being in nature?” Piccolo looked at him. “… Why? I thought you liked living in a mansion?”  
“Oh, I do. It’s wonderful – very comfortable.” Piano said. “But…” He sighed, and looked at his brother. “Junior… I was alive for three days, the first time round, and every second of my life was spent at King Piccolo’s side – and mostly indoors, might I add. I didn’t really have time to… ‘appreciate’ the world.” He smiled, his eyes fondly settling on the peaceful steam. The soft rippling of the water, the gentle shadows of the fish under its surface, the lovely greens and yellows that filled the forest… it was so beautiful. “It really is lovely out here.” Piano uttered softly. He chuckled a little. “You know… when we were in Hell, we would watch you. I have to admit, I was quite jealous of you.”  
“Jealous?” Piccolo repeated, stunned. Jealous? Of him? “… Why?”  
“Well… You grew up amongst nature, didn’t you?” Piano replied. “You could be out here for as long as you wanted, whereas I… I barely got the chance to watch the sun go down. I always wanted to be able to live your life.”  
“… Huh.” Piccolo grunted. He scoffed, and looked away. “You know… when I was a kid, I was actually jealous of you. I mean… you got to live alongside our father. Back then, all I wanted was that. Living out here kind of made me feel like I’d been cheated.”  
“The grass is always greener on the other side, hm?” Piano smiled.  
“Heh.” Piccolo looked at him, a small smirk upon his lips. “Yeah.”

Piano cleared his throat, and started to pull up his robe.  
“Actually, it’s quite warm today – I could do with some exercise. Care to join me for a swim?”  
“No thanks.” Piccolo answered. “I’m busy.”  
“Oh…” Piano looked at Piccolo, and realised he’d disturbed his brother’s meditating. “Sorry – I can go somewhere else?”  
“It’s fine.” Piccolo grunted, closing his eyes. “You’re not a distraction.”  
“Alright.”

_Splash_. Piccolo’s brows twitched slightly at the sound of Piano diving into the stream. It wasn’t a distraction, not really. Plenty of animals came by here, and they often made noise. If he got deep enough into his meditation, Piccolo could even block the sounds out. So, the noise wasn’t a distraction… but this feeling was. All of a sudden, Piccolo was aware that he’d never spent much time with his brothers before. All the playing and training and fun Gohan and Goten had had growing up, Piccolo had missed out on. It had never really bothered him before. After all, it could be helped; his brothers hadn’t even been alive when he was growing up. But… they were alive now. Suddenly, Piccolo was aware of that. A small smile formed on his lips, as he allowed a crazy, out of character idea to consume him. He raised his hand to his head, and removed his turban.

Meanwhile Piano glided below the water’s surface, running his hand along the soft bed of the stream. The nature was always so fascinating down here; there were so many different plants and life forms that he never saw above water. It was very calming to swim among them. Too bad he needed to go up for air… Piano sighed inwardly, and headed towards the water’s surface. He thrust himself up into the forest air, taking a deep breath, and moved his head, towards Piccolo Junior. Or… where Piccolo Junior had been. He was gone now. Hm. Maybe Piano had broken his concentration after all. Piano felt guilty; he hadn’t meant to do that. _“Sorry.”_ He spoke to Piccolo telepathically. _“Next time, I’ll warn you if I’m coming.”_  
_“Think fast.”_ Came Piccolo’s response.  
_“What?”_

_**Splash**_! “ **Aii**!” Piano yelped as a great weight struck him from above, forcing him back underwater. He gagged and spluttered, almost drowning from the unexpected attack. He was about to thrash out at the heavy object when he realised… it was green. Junior! “J!” Piano spluttered underwater, and broke away from his brother’s grasp. With no air left in his lungs he raced towards the surface and flung his head above the water, desperately gasping for breath. Amidst his frantic breathing he saw Piccolo’s head poke out from under the water, with twinkling eyes and a playful grin upon it.  
“Your reflexes are shocking.” Piccolo stated. “Don’t you guys train at home?”  
“Th… the others do.” Piano panted, catching his breath. “I… I’m just a servant. I mean… King Piccolo didn’t make me to fight.”  
“So what? You have four brothers.” Piccolo sniggered. “You’re supposed to fight.”  
“No!” Piano yelped as Piccolo dove at him again, but he was better prepared this time, enough to stop Piccolo pushing him underwater again. Laughing, he grabbed hold of Piccolo’s antennae and tugged, startling Piccolo enough for Piano to push his head under the water’s surface. “I win.” Piano chuckled, and laughed as Piccolo grabbed his feet and tried to drag him underwater again.


	13. The Alternate First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative version of King Piccolo and Frikiza's first time. *tumblr request*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr request I got a while back (sorry it took so long!) As a little background, when I was writing Demonic Love I initially pictured KP and Frikiza’s first time in a cave when they were visiting Earth. In the end it didn’t go that way just with how the plot turned out, but the request was for me to write out that alternate first time. So, this is set during Demonic Love, before they do it. I haven’t written pre-marriage King Piccolo and Frikiza in forever, so I might be a little rusty… but I hope it turned out okay. He’s a bit rougher with her in this one, I don’t think anybody will complain :p Especially not her lol.  
> Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait, and any feedback would be appreciated :) Thank you!

It was late; it was already dark when Frikiza and King Piccolo emerged from the restaurant, with Frikiza holding a less than impressed expression upon her face. He was unbelievable! For starters he ate more than a saiyan, so his food alone had cost an absolute fortune – **much** more than the budget she got from the rehabilitation programme, which meant Frikiza had had to use her own money to cover the bill. She didn’t mind that so much; she was hardly short of money… but he could at least show some gratitude. Instead he’d just been **rude**. For the entire meal – for the entire day actually, but he seemed to be worse when he was forced to sit at a dinner table with somebody. He was rude to the waiters – in fact he’d made several death threats and Frikiza had had to bribe the staff not to throw them out and call the police. He hadn’t apologised for his behaviour either, far from it. Instead he’d called the staff weaklings for being scared of him and he’d called Frikiza pathetic for letting them win. What a jerk! But… she had to be patient. Frikiza couldn’t believe there wasn’t a scrap of good in him; she was determined to find his better side even if it killed her! So… she was putting up with him. He wasn’t all bad, really… actually he was kind of… ‘nice’ to be around, for some reason… There was just something about him that she liked, and whatever it was outweighed all the bad stuff. She liked him… she was attracted to him. She knew she was. But at times like this, she just wasn’t sure why.

_Burp_! King Piccolo belched loudly at her side, causing Frikiza to grind her tail into the ground in anger. King Piccolo sniggered, his eyes lighting up in delight at the sight of her obvious annoyance. He did love annoying her, and she was easy to annoy. She was so pissy and emotional… she would be cute if he kindness wasn’t so sickening. King Piccolo couldn’t understand it.   
“That’s gross.” Frikiza scolded, glaring up at him with those fierce red eyes. Ow! King Piccolo almost shivered. They could look quite deadly when she wanted them to… Hm. Dammit! King Piccolo looked away, when he felt his cheeks start to burn. No… not this again. There was something about when Frikiza looked angry… she looked so fierce. Genuinely dangerous, and terrifying. It was… … no. King Piccolo’s fists clenched as he scolded himself. No. She wasn’t sexy. He would not use **that** word to describe Frikiza. She was bitchy, annoying, bossy, weak, pathetic, soft… she was _**anything**_ but sexy.   
“Whatever.” King Piccolo snorted, banishing the unwanted thoughts from his mind. “Thanks for dinner.” He looked down at her with a cruel smirk. “Sorry it cost so much.”   
“The cost wasn’t the worst thing about it.” Frikiza hissed, her eyes getting… fiercer. Hell… “Let’s go back.”   
“Fine.” King Piccolo shrugged, somewhat relieved. At least he wouldn’t have to look at those eyes anymore. He was hoping she’d calm down by the time they got back to the hotel. He watched her jump into the air, and followed.

He flew behind her, trying not to look as her dress blew in the wind. It had been a hot day, so much so that Frikiza had worn a summer dress… One that revealed her figure. Her ridiculously feminine figure. Her wide hips and large breasts, her toned thighs and her round butt… King Piccolo had practically castrated himself when she’d first arrived in that outfit; he hadn’t even been able to look at her for the first part of the day. It was like seeing her in her pyjamas all over again! Every time she leaned forward or bent over he had the desire to… **No**. He wouldn’t. It was _**Frikiza**_! The irritating little soft-hearted counsellor that was trying to make him as weak as her! He couldn’t allow himself to be - - or feel - - whatever this was! He’d gotten over it. It had taken a couple of hours, but eventually King Piccolo had been able to look at her dress without imagining what it would be like to rip it off with his **teeth**. Now, though… the way it fluttered around her thighs, _almost_ revealing what was underneath… It was agonising him. Why…? Why was she doing this to him…? It was Frikiza! Why was she wearing such a short dress anyway? It wasn’t professional! And on top of that, it was starting to rain. If that dress got wet… King Piccolo swallowed, his cheeks burning at the thought of it. Wet Frikiza, in that dress. The thin fabric clinging to her skin, her body almost visible underneath it… No. No! If they just flew a little faster, they could make it back before the rain got heavy. The hotel was on the other side of the world; they’d travelled a lot during the day, so that King Piccolo could see as much of Earth as he could. He was regretting it now, though… Now that it was taking them so long to get home…  
“Jeez!” Frikiza gasped as the rain turned heavier, and in a matter of seconds they found themselves in a storm. King Piccolo could barely see her through the wind and rain. 

_Crack_! _Bang_! The sky roared above them, becoming flooded with thunder and lightning. “Whoa!” Frikiza yelped and darted out of the way of a lightning bolt, straight into King Piccolo. _Thud_! The sound of his steel body echoed through her ears as she fell into it. He didn’t so much as flinch; it was like hitting a brick wall!   
“Hey!” King Piccolo barked.   
“Sorry…” Frikiza mumbled. She looked up at him apologetically, only to see him glaring down at her. Well… she couldn’t help it! It was either jump out of the way or get struck by lightning – and if he wasn’t so huge maybe she wouldn’t have hit him! It wasn’t like she’d hurt him… Frikiza moved her eyes down to his frame, to the giant muscular chest she’d just smacked into… Of course she hadn’t hurt him. She’d be surprised if he’d even felt it at all through… that thing. Her cheeks darkened, and she looked away. “We should take cover.” She said. “It’s not safe.”

King Piccolo grunted, not at all impressed with being bumped into. She was so clumsy! … But she had a point. It would be safer to take cover, and what was waiting for them back at the hotel? Just her and her pyjamas… King Piccolo didn’t want to see **that** any time soon – he’d suffered enough today already! Actually, he was refusing to look at her right now. He could only imagine how wet that dress must be… **Dammit**!  
“Fine.” He agreed, and moved his eyes towards the ground. They were hovering over a forest. “Down there.”

They made their way down, through the thunder and lightning, and travelled through the endless green and rain, until they finally came across a cave. Frikiza stepped in first, followed by King Piccolo.   
“We’ll just wait in here, until it stops.” Frikiza said. “Storms like this never last long.”   
“Yeah, I know.” King Piccolo snarled. “This is **my** planet.”   
“Sorry…” Frikiza giggled, which caused King Piccolo to frown. That was annoying. Why did she do that? That stupid little laugh of hers… he hated it. But, King Piccolo didn’t think about it for long. He couldn’t. Not with this… sight.

Without even thinking he’d looked at her. It had only taken a second, but… holy hell. What an image… Frikiza’s dress was completely soaked through. There wasn’t much light, but King Piccolo could still see… apparently when it was wet the dress got even tighter. He didn’t know that was possible. She might as well be naked; he could see every muscle in her body, every delicious curve… It was still warm outside – roasting, in fact. She was panting slightly, her skin glistening with the dampness of the rain… oh _hell_. “You okay?” Frikiza asked, noticing the troubled expression upon King Piccolo’s face. He seemed kind of out of it. He was staring at her. She followed his eyes; he was staring at her… oh. Frikiza’s cheeks darkened. He was staring at her chest. Couldn’t he be more discreet? “See anything you like?” She sniped.

King Piccolo wasn’t sure how to answer. No. He didn’t like her. It was **Frikiza** , of course he didn’t like her! But… her body… that was something different. It was so curvy, and toned… those hips made his claws itch; those breasts made his tongue want to dangle out of his mouth – and actually it took every shred of willpower in his being to keep it contained! He didn’t like her. Not at all. But… this wasn’t liking her, was it? He couldn’t stand her personality, but… her body wasn’t her personality. It was just flesh, just meat… and right now, he wanted a taste. He couldn’t help it; her body was just screaming to be violated by a nasty piece of work like him. One that would use her and abuse her, and slam her against the wall and take whatever he wanted… Oh, _hell_. He couldn’t get that thought out of his mind. All day he’d been battling the urge to touch her, and now… He wasn’t sure if he could keep up the fight any longer. But… that didn’t mean he liked her, did it? No… No – far from it, actually! She was just meat to him. What he was feeling now – it wasn’t fondness, or affection, or even respect. It was lust… lust, and ferocity. He didn’t want to date her, or speak to her or spend any time with her at all. He just wanted to use her. Ha. Well, that seemed kind of fitting for a demon king. So… should he…?

Frikiza shifted slightly as he continued to stare at her, not answering. Why was he looking at her like that…? He didn’t like her – he’d made that perfectly clear many times. She liked him, but… it wasn’t mutual. So… why the staring? It was creepy… “Piccolo…?” She spoke quietly. “You’re freaking me out.”

King Piccolo swallowed. Ohhhhh why was she looking like that? She’d just made it worse. Those fierce eyes, they weren’t fierce now. They were uncertain. Almost scared. _Scared_. In this cave, all alone in the forest, in that tight dress of hers… she looked so vulnerable. Holy hell… No. He couldn’t resist it. He didn’t like her, but he liked her body. He liked how innocent she looked; she was practically begging to be abused. He was **not** about to deny his aching body a scared-looking girl. Finally, he decided to give in to the instincts that had plagued him all day. Finally… King Piccolo took a step closer to her.

Her breathing changed immediately. It stopped at first. She inhaled, holding her breath as he came closer to her. Then she breathed out, softly and shakily. Staring up at him with those bright, innocent eyes… did she have any idea what he was about to do? He stood in front of her, and placed his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her. Then he looked down at her sweet face… and he smirked.   
“Yeah.” King Piccolo answered.   
“Yeah… what?” Frikiza uttered. Her voice was quiet. Timid. Nervous. Was she really scared…?  
“I like what I see.” King Piccolo purred. 

He moved his hand down, to place it on her breasts. Frikiza tensed immediately, and pulled away.   
“Piccolo –”  
“You don’t like this?” King Piccolo questioned. He looked at her, and she went quiet. Ha. King Piccolo sneered. He thought so. The little whore. Did she even know what she was getting herself into? He would destroy her!

He placed both hands on her breasts and massaged them, playing with their size. Kami, he’d wanted to do this for so long… he’d spent the whole day trying to avoid looking at them, because he was afraid it would lead to this! He cupped them in his hands, tugging at them and bouncing them like toys. They were so big! And they were so soft, and round… she wasn’t wearing a bra. He could feel the softness of her flesh in his palms, it was driving him crazy! He wanted to plunge his face into them; he wanted to rip down her dress and slather his tongue over them like a rabid dog! Kami, he could barely contain himself…   
“Piccolo…” Frikiza placed her hands on his, stopping their movement for a moment. Not that she wanted to… she was attracted to him. Unreasonably so! But… she had no idea he felt the same. She couldn’t help but think… would he regret this? She didn’t want to ask. She didn’t want to stop him… but she would never forgive herself if she didn’t make sure. Did he really want this? Was he really thinking it through…? “Are you sure?” She asked, staring up at him. “I mean… do you…” Her cheeks darkened; even from this distance King Piccolo could feel the heat off them on his hands. How cute… “Do you… like me?”   
“No!” King Piccolo snarled. No, he did not! Far from it – he wanted to nip that in the bud right now! “I like your body.” He stated. “This isn’t a thing! We’re just… doing this.” He glared down at her, as if trying to force her into agreement. “You understand?”   
“… Yes.” Frikiza’s heart sank a little. She did like him – and it was more than just his body. As hard as even she herself found it to believe… she did like _him_. But… maybe this was the best idea. It was a disappointment… but she was his counsellor; it would get messy if they were dating, or… ‘a thing’. Perhaps this was the best… Yes. She knew it was. It would be too complicated if they became anything more…

_Shove_! Frikiza didn’t have time to think about it. She let out a sharp gasp as King Piccolo smacked his palm into her abdomen, pinning her against the cave wall. She could feel his claws against her, piercing through the fabric of her damp dress. Touching her skin… Frikiza’s had started to race. His palm was so strong; he had such a firm grasp on her. She swallowed, becoming breathless. She didn’t want him to stop…

He didn’t. He kept his hand against her, trapping her, while his other hand travelled up her thigh, and under her dress. He watched as Frikiza bit her lip, her breathing soft and uneven. Why was that so sexy…? Was she enjoying this…? Ha. Well, she’d better. Either way he wasn’t going to stop. He trailed his claws up her thigh, higher, until he reached her underwear. It felt silky. What colour was it…? King Piccolo was dying to know, but he didn’t have the patience to find out. He slipped his finger inside her underwear, and searched for her opening. “ **Ah**!” Frikiza let out a sharp cry, wincing as he placed his finger inside her. The noise alone was enough to excite him. He could feel himself hardening at the sound of her cry. It was so _gorgeous_. Had his claw hurt her? Poor thing… King Piccolo watched Frikiza with a sinister smirk upon his lips as he moved his finger around inside her. She whimpered and panted, biting her lip to hold back her beautiful cries. It was enchanting, to watch her like this… whimpering and writhing underneath him. She was so vulnerable… and she was so warm and tight inside… he couldn’t wait to shove his dick in her!

King Piccolo pulled his hands away and threw them onto her hips. He massaged them for a second, enjoying their roundness as much as he could before he couldn’t help it, he had to taste her! He’d waited long enough – he couldn’t hold back a second more! He threw her up onto his waist, and pinned her against the wall, then he unleashed his fierce mouth upon her sweet black lips. He kissed her firmly, his tongue forcing its way past her lips – not that she put up any kind of a fight. She had her legs wrapped around him, her hands around his neck and she was pulling him towards her, urging him to do whatever the hell he wanted to her body. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue hungrily lapping at every part of her mouth. Her tongue, her teeth, her gums – they were all so delicious he didn’t want to stop. He pushed his calloused lips against her soft mouth so forcefully it made her whimper a little. He was bruising her lips. He could feel them becoming swollen, and damaged. That excited him. He wanted to hurt her – she was so sexy when she was in pain. His hands travelled up her dress and grabbed hold of her ass, eagerly squeezing it and kneading her flesh. She was in such fantastic shape; her butt felt just like he’d imagined it would. Firm, and round, and juicy… He wanted to bite it. There was no time, though. So he settled on her neck.

Frikiza hissed as King Piccolo dove his fangs onto her, sinking them deep into the flesh of her neck. He pulled his head away just long enough to poke out his tongue and lap up the wound, a satisfied smirk forming on his lips. She was bleeding. Just slightly… but it was enough. Enough to make him want to bite her again. He’d had no idea her blood could taste so sweet – was there **any** part of Frikiza that didn’t taste good? He yanked her dress down, exposing her large breasts. “Pi – **ah**!” Frikiza moaned, her body tensing as he threw his teeth onto her breasts, plunging his face into the large, soft mounds. He used his palms to push them against his face, growling and groaning into them like a wild animal. He bit them and lapped at them hungrily and fiercely, his hardness grinding against her opening. He wanted to fuck her. His manhood was aching under his belt, desperate to be unleashed upon her tiny body. Oh Kami, how he wanted to be inside her… He wasn’t done, though. She’d been driving him wild all day, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d abused every last part of her. His hands roughly massaged her thighs, kneading and tugging at her flesh as he pushed his clothed organ against her opening. He clawed at her butt, listening in bliss as she shrieked and yelped underneath him. He was hurting her. Good! He’d had no idea she could sound so damn sexy when he hurt her; her cries were sending him over the edge. “Piccolo…” Frikiza breathed. She took hold of his antennae, a spark of electricity running through his skull at the contact. Oh, **Kami** that was good! He wanted her to touch them again…

He met her eyes as she tugged on his antennae, urging him to look at her. He stared at her impatiently, his claws digging into her. What did she want? Why was she stopping him! Didn’t she want this? Well too bad! He was enjoying this too much – there was no way he could stop now! He’d rather die! “Do it.” Frikiza breathed, through swollen lips. Swollen, bruised lips, that had been damaged by him. Her chest was heaving; she panted breathlessly, her eyes staring into his. _Begging_ him to touch her. “Fuck me.” She moved her hands down his body and took hold of his belt, loosening it. Then she dove her hands into his pants, and her red eyes widened. Wow. He was… big. Shit! Her heart started to race. She hadn’t expected him to be this huge! He wouldn’t fit! “Wait – _**aii**_!” Frikiza let out a scream as King Piccolo keenly submitted to her commands. He ripped off her underwear and before Frikiza could stop him he shoved his manhood into her, flooding entire pelvic region with a sharp, white pain. “Wait!” She shrieked. “Piccolo, it’s too big!”   
“ **Shut up**!” King Piccolo yelled, closing his eyes. Ohhhhhh Kami this felt good… Oh yes! _**Yes**_! “Mmmmm…” He let out a loud moan as he plunged as much of himself into her as he could, her warm, moist depths surrounding only half of his length. He didn’t care. Her smallness was what made her so damn tight, and it felt amazing – **fuck** this was better than he’d imagined! He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her against him, keeping her in place as he slammed her against the wall.   
“P-Piccolo!” Frikiza panted, her eyes scrunching shut in pain. King Piccolo opened his eyes to look at her, and he became filled with excitement. Kami, she looked so helpless… she was in so much pain – and he was doing that to her. _Yes_! The look on Frikiza’s face only fuelled him more. He thrust into her as hard as he could, listening in bliss as she screamed and yelped in pain. Watching as she writhed and winced underneath him. She clung desperately onto his back, her nails cutting through his clothing as she tried to withstand the pain of his vicious thrusting. She panted heavily, her mouth open, and King Piccolo dove at it. He locked his lips onto her in another fierce kiss, his tongue attacking hers as he ruthlessly slammed his organ into her body. He grabbed her everywhere; his hands tugged and clawed and groped her flesh, coating her in bruises and claw marks. He tore his face away from her lips to bite her neck. Her neck, her breasts, her cheeks, and then her tail. He caught the thing as it hovered near her head, and he sank his teeth deep into it. Frikiza whimpered and moaned underneath him, panting heavily to keep up with his vicious thrusting. She felt like she was on fire! It hurt so much! But… eventually she adjusted to the pain, and then it started to feel nothing short of amazing. His thick organ stretched her walls as it moved in and out of her, ruthlessly and fiercely, like she was being abused. She moaned in bliss, her eyes closed as she allowed him to pin her against the wall of the cave, helpless under his fierce thrusting. Kami, he was so big… he was so rough. Every part of her body ached; every inch of her was covered in bruises from his smacking and fierce groping; every part of her stung from his claws… but she loved it. He was so wild! What a man! “Harder…” Frikiza moaned, pulling him against her. “H – oh my god…” She breathed shakily, her chest heaving as he followed her commands. He pushed himself in and out of her mercilessly, his eyes alight as he watched how helpless she was. He held her legs at either side of her, pushing her against the wall, trapping her and forcing her to take in his thick length. She couldn’t get away if she tried; there was nothing she could do to help herself. All she could do was close her eyes and submit to him. All she could do was surrender her sweet, sexy little body over to his hungry manhood. He watched himself moving in and out of her tight, warm depths, each thrust stretching her and drawing a loud moan from her lips. Oh, Kami… Kami, that moaning… “H-Hurt me…” She breathed, holding her wrists up against the wall. Submitting to him… _hell_. “Piccolo – **ah**!” She closed her eyes and hissed when he grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall, biting at her flesh. Oh Kami, this was too good… He’d had no idea she liked to be dominated like this! She was offering her whole body to him; she was begging him to use it like the delicious piece of meat that it was. Holy hell, it felt so good… “ _Ah_! _Ooo_ …” Frikiza’s moans were too much. His breathing was becoming shaky. He tried to calm himself but he couldn’t. Her warm depths were too tight around him; her whimpers were too beautiful. He slammed into her, brutally and forcefully, listening as her loud moans filled him with elation, and then…  
“Mmmmm…” King Piccolo groaned, exhaling as he spilt his seed inside her. Ohhh, Kami… that was good. 

He remained still for a moment, his claws hurting her flesh as he held a firm grip her. Each of them were breathing heavily; King Piccolo from exhaustion, and Frikiza… from having to endure so much. Haha. King Piccolo smirked as he looked down at her body. Fuck, she was a mess. She was covered in claw marks and bruises – he had no idea she could bruise so easily. What delicate flesh she had… Mmm. He had such a desire to lick her wounds… “Does…” He panted. “Does it hurt…?”  
“Yeah.” Frikiza smirked a little, which sent a jolt of electricity through King Piccolo’s heart. She _liked_ it. Oh Kami, why the hell hadn’t they done this sooner…? She was perfect! To fuck, at least… 

He put her down, expecting her to redress herself. He was going to stop her, and throw her onto the floor so that he could lick her wounds, and just about every other part of her. She didn’t redress herself, though… instead, she looked at him. “I couldn’t fit it all in.” Frikiza said.   
“Doesn’t matter.” King Piccolo shrugged, and smirked. “I don’t mind being too big.”   
“… I can fit it all in my second form.” Frikiza uttered. King Piccolo’s eyes widened. Second form…? Wait – she had a second form?   
“You can transform?” He blinked.   
“Yeah.” Frikiza giggled. “Didn’t you ever wonder why I look so different to Frieza? He’s in his final form, I’m only in my first.”   
“… Hm.” King Piccolo grunted. No, he hadn’t wondered that. He thought they looked the same… But whatever! Second form? She had another body? He had to see this! “Go on.” King Piccolo grinned. “Show me, then.”

Frikiza giggled, her eyes twinkling excitedly, and she started to transform.


	14. Quick Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough encounter in the early hours of the morning. (King Piccolo/Frikiza NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little bit of roughness that I thought of whilst writing my recent lemon The Alternate First Time. Very short and sweet. Or… short and rough, actually XD  
> Enjoy!

It was late at night. Or early in the morning… either way, everybody else was asleep when King Piccolo finally emerged from the palace training room, after almost working himself to death. Finally, he’d decided to call it a night. He didn’t bother showering; he was just going to grab a drink and go to bed, Frikiza would be asleep anyway. He made his way through the dark corridors of the King Piccolo Mansion, and into the kitchen. He craved meat. As soon as he entered the room the smell of the fridge struck him, and he realised how hungry he was. He moved towards it and opened it up, pulling out a couple of steaks. He tore into them like a feral animal, and yanked a litre bottle of melon soda from the fridge door. He downed it in one gulp, and panted. Damn. He was thirsty. He hadn’t realised how exhausted he’d become; as much as he could eat and drink, he never did either during his training. He got too focused on it to think about anything else, and he always came out starving and gasping for a drink. Not to mention his veins were pumping with adrenaline. He wouldn’t be able to sleep right away. Maybe he’d watch TV for a while… He took a second bottle of melon soda out of the fridge, preparing himself for late night TV.

_Pat pat pat_. King Piccolo turned his head at the sound of light footsteps, and from the darkness a figure emerged… Frikiza. She was wearing her pyjamas; she looked sleepy.   
“Hi…” Frikiza yawned, rubbing her eyes. “You just finished?”   
“Yeah.” King Piccolo grunted, taking another bite out of his steaks.   
“Can I have some?” Frikiza asked, nodding towards the melon soda in his hand. She’d only come down for a drink – she was going to just grab something from the minibar in the lounge, until she felt his ki in here. King Piccolo snorted, annoyed at her for asking… but he couldn’t be bothered arguing with her. Reluctantly, he held the soda bottle out to her. He watched as Frikiza took the tiniest swig – seriously? What was the point of that? If she was going to take his drink she could at least take a decent amount! It hardly seemed worth getting out of bed for. Still, she seemed satisfied with it. She handed it back to him, and watched as he downed half the bottle himself. 

He drank thirstily, like he hadn’t had a drink in days. Frikiza knew why. She smiled slightly, watching as the exhausted giant quenched his thirst. He always overworked himself in his training, and he always came out dehydrated and starving. … and stronger. She watched him shove the rest of the raw meat into his mouth, its blood oozing down his jaw. He threw out his tongue to lap it up, then he ran his tongue along his fangs… Frikiza swallowed. He was a monster. He was terrifying. Eight feet tall, and thirty one stone… thirty one stone of pure muscle. That was apparent. He was shirtless – probably because his shirt was soaked through, and he planned on going to bed after training anyway. He never wore a shirt to bed. His muscles were hard and thick, coating every inch of his skeleton in their solid girth. Every part of him was as hard as steel. His power level had increased; Frikiza could feel it. Actually… he hadn’t long finished his training, his ki was still raised. He grabbed another steak from the fridge and sank his teeth into it, effortlessly ripping it apart. He devoured it in seconds like the ruthless carnivore he was, its blood dripping down his jaw once again. His venomous tongue lapped at it once again, running along his sharp fangs… Frikiza let out a sharp gasp, and shivered. “Fuck me.” She breathed.

King Piccolo looked at her, slightly taken aback. He hadn’t expected that. Wasn’t she tired…?   
“What?” He frowned.   
“You got any stamina left?” She asked, her tail slowly waving behind her as she stared at his large, beastly frame. He was a monster…   
“Yeah…” King Piccolo answered.   
“So fuck me.” Frikiza said. “Hard.”

King Piccolo looked her up and down, assessing her hourglass figure. Well… he was still full of adrenaline, and that ass beat the TV anytime. He was already getting hard.   
“Alright.” He shrugged. He took another swig of the melon soda and set it down, then he approached her.

He grabbed hold of her – hard, just like she said. As if he were trying to rape her. He flung her face down onto the kitchen worktop and pulled down her pyjama shorts, then he spread her legs and yanked her up by her tail, and he slammed his erection into her.   
“ **Fuck**!” Frikiza screamed, scrunching her eyes shut as the force of his manhood set her lower region on fire. It hurt! It **always** hurt! That was what she loved about being in this form. She cried out as he forced himself into her, fiercely and ruthlessly, like he didn’t give a shit about how much it hurt her. _**Smack**_! “Ow!” Frikiza shrieked as he slammed his palm onto butt, leaving a bright purple mark in its place. _Smack_! _Smack_! _**Smack**_! King Piccolo spanked her ruthlessly, his eyes lighting up in excitement with every sharp cry that escaped her lips. He pulled her hips back against him, forcing her to take in as much of his length as she could. He sank his teeth into her tail, making her scream and whimper as he ploughed into her. Damn, she was so tight! He could practically hear his length stretching her opening. She moaned and groaned in pain, but she loved it. She loved being abused by him. “ _Oh_! _Mm_!” Frikiza whimpered below him, drawing King Piccolo closer to climax. He could never resist her moans. “ _Mmmmm_ …” She groaned, her nails scraping against the kitchen worktop. “Harder, Master!” Oh, hell… she was an angel… “Master…” Frikiza cried, using just the right words to make him more excited. He slammed into her harder, so hard he almost damaged her. She could handle it. No other woman would be able to – any other woman would be dead by now, but she could handle it. She was his little queen. “Master!” She shrieked, her face twisting in painful bliss as his ruthless pounding made her feel like he was about to split her in half. _**Slap**_! _**Snarl**_! He hissed and growled above her, like the demon he was. “Hurt me, Master! _Oh_ …” Frikiza buried her face into the worktop, and whimpered as he did exactly that. Her ass was raw; he’d slapped it so hard she would feel it for days. That was nothing though, compared to what he was doing with his dick. His huge, thick dick that was too big to fit inside her. It hurt so bad; it felt like he was about to tear her apart! But it felt so good. Frikiza loved it. She loved getting fucked by him. “ _Mmmm_!” She hissed through gritted teeth, his thrusting becoming too much to bear. “ _Oooo_ …”  
“ _ **Mmm**_!” King Piccolo snarled, his eyes scrunched shut. He couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand those beautiful cries of hers. Oh, fuck. Oh, hell… “Mmmmm…” He let out a low groan, and climaxed into her, holding her hips against him, forcing her to take his seed. She didn’t have a choice. She was helpless under him.

He panted heavily, massaging her buttocks as he eased himself through his climax. Damn… that was good. It always felt better after his training; he was always so pumped with adrenaline all he wanted was a hard fuck. Luckily, Frikiza was usually willing to comply. She didn’t often initiate it though… he must have caught her at a good time.

He kissed her tail fondly, lapping his tongue over the bitemarks he’d made on it, and he tapped her butt. “Alright.” He grunted. “Get up.” He pulled away from her, and tucked his manhood back under his belt. Then he made his way back over to the bottle of melon soda and downed it, before cracking his neck. Ahh… he felt better now. He watched as Frikiza slid off the worktop, obviously in pain. She picked up her pyjama shorts with her tail, and struggled to put them back on… Hm. King Piccolo smirked. Poor girl. He was rough with her. She would be in pain for days to come. He’d feel bad if he didn’t know how much she loved it. … and if he actually gave enough of a shit to feel bad. “You sore, Baby?” King Piccolo smirked.   
“Yes.” Frikiza answered. She sat on the kitchen worktop and winced, clearly pained by the movement.   
“Want me to kiss it better?” King Piccolo offered, licking his lips in suggestion.   
“Don’t you dare.” Frikiza growled. “If I didn’t want the effect of a real man I would have stayed with Glacio.”

King Piccolo sniggered, a wide grin appearing on his face. She really knew how to make him feel like a boss.   
“Alright.” He smirked. He set the empty bottle of melon soda down, and made his way over to her. “Well then…” He scooped her up in his arms, placing her on his waist, and grinned wickedly at her. “Let’s go to bed, and see if this real man can hurt you some more.”   
“Sounds good.” Frikiza giggled, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and massaged her sore butt as he carried her to the bedroom.


	15. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a series of asks on my DL blog, King Piccolo and Frikiza run away to have some fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a week or so ago I got a lot of asks on my DL blog @demoniclovedbz where King Piccolo and Frikiza got into a fight and he ended up restraining her, and long story short although it started off as a genuine argument with no sexual intentions or anything like that, as soon as she realised he was actually stronger than her (because he’s been training) and she couldn’t get away… that was kind of a turn on for her XD And when King Piccolo realised it as well they basically ran away to the nsfw blog to fuck. Well, somebody requested that I actually write the scene and I finally got round to it. So, enjoy!  
> *trigger warning* King Piccolo and Frikiza like to play attacker and victim… I don’t like to use ‘that’ word but that’s essentially their fantasy here. Rest assured, she is always consenting in their nsfw fics; her other forms ARE stronger than him and she could easily transform and overpower him if she really didn’t want to, and he knows that and he would never actually do anything that he didn’t believe she was actually consenting to, but… obviously, there’s a lot of helplessness and power trip and that sort of thing, so just be warned if you think it might affect you.

The shrill shrieks of an excited girl bounced off the walls as Frikiza ran into their bedroom, chased by the powerful Demon King Piccolo. He was powerful... he was more powerful than her now. When did that happen? Frikiza knew he'd been training; she knew he’d become stronger... but she’d always thought her first form was still stronger than him, until he'd taken hold of her and she’d realised it wasn’t. She’d tried to break away from him but she couldn’t. Her small body had been powerless, unable to break out from under the firm grasp of his thick steel arms. It had been so… exciting. Frikiza’s heart had started to pound wildly in her chest the moment she’d realised that she truly was trapped. Then, King Piccolo had realised what an impact his new strength was having on her... and then he’d released her, only to chase her home with the sole intention of _trapping her again_.

Into the bedroom Frikiza had run, blushing and giggling, with the demon king in hot pursuit behind her. She leapt onto the bed and began to crawl up it, as if she could possibly get away. A vicious snarl came from behind her, sending another jolt of excitement through Frikiza’s heart. He was going to get her! 

Frikiza let out a loud yelp as she felt a sharp pain dig into her tail; he had his claws in her.   
“Pickle!” She giggled excitedly. “Stop!”   
“Make me.” King Piccolo growled, yanking her tail toward him. His eyes were alight, his ears pricked up at the arousing sound of her giggling and shrieking in pain as he roughly pulled her tiny body toward him and trapped it against his chest, his arms locking her again him. “Go on.” King Piccolo smirked. “You’re strong, aren’t you? You’ve beaten me before in that form. Do it again.”   
“I… I can’t.” Frikiza breathed, her cheeks darkening as he tightened his grip on her. It was starting to hurt... “Piccolo…”  
“What do you mean, you can’t?” King piccolo smirked, almost moaning at the sound of her whimpers. Her body was tense in his grasp; she was trying to break free bit she couldn’t. He had her. Helpless. “You’ve don’t it before.”   
“You’re… you’re too strong.” Frikiza answered, biting her lip as he moved one arm off her, to travel his hand up her thigh. She tried to break free once more, using the opportunity to escape, but even with just one hand he could effortlessly contain her. Kami... when did he get so strong? “Pic – ai!” Frikiza shrieked as his hand reached her underwear, and he began to rub his fingers along the bottom of her womanhood, through her clothing. “Piccolo...”   
“You want this, right?” King Piccolo purred, nuzzling his lips against her neck. “It’ll be much easier for you if you do.”   
“What if...” Frikiza swallowed, her body tensing. This was so sexy... “What if I don’t want it...?”   
“That would be a shame for you.” King Piccolo replied, his tongue sliding up her neck. He needed to taste her. He could already smell her fear… he needed to taste it as well. “Try to break free, Icicle...”   
“No...” Frikiza whispered desperately, taking the lead role in a fantasy they both shared. She knew he wouldn’t stop. She was starting to feel afraid… “Please...”

King Piccolo inhaled, attempting to contain himself. As sexy as this had been in the past, it was a hundred times sexier now. He always had loved pinning Frikiza down and making her helpless, but in the back of his mind he’d always known it was no more than a fantasy. Frikiza was stronger than him, she could break away if she really wanted to. Now though... now, she was weaker. In this form at least. This form was weaker than him; it couldn’t break away even if it wanted to... and **that** was sexy.

He sank his teeth into her neck, his antennae twitching as she let out the most beautiful gasp. “Piccolo…” Frikiza breathed. Her cheeks were practically on fire. This was so exciting! He was hurting her. She could feel the air against her neck, like there was an open wound… he’d made her bleed. “Piccolo…” She bit her lip, trying to contain herself as he took hold of her underwear and started to slide them down her legs, still holding her tightly against him. She flung her legs around in protest, helplessly battling against him. “Stop! No!” Part of her wanted to break away, to see if she still could. She genuinely fought with all her might, pushing against his steel body, kicking him and thrashing him with his tail. He seemed annoyed at that, actually…  
“Stop!” King Piccolo barked. He glared at Frikiza’s tail as it came at him again, and flung his face up to catch it in his teeth.   
“ _ **Aii**_!” Frikiza shrieked in pain, scrunching her eyes shut as he bit her. “Piccolo! Stop! You’re hurting me!”   
“Hh!” King Piccolo smirked, his eyes alight as he watched her. Watching her whimper and flinch before him, in pain and unable to escape… she was too cute to resist.

He threw her face down onto the bed, and grabbed her as she immediately tried to get away.   
“No!” Frikiza cried, clawing at the bedsheets as his calloused hands slammed onto her hips, and pulled her towards him. “Please!” She turned her head to look up at him, her red eyes wide with fright, begging for mercy… He simply stared back, coldly and darkly… and he smirked. He adored that look of hers. He almost told her he loved her just for doing it, but that would kill the moment. Right now, he didn’t want to be kind of her. He wanted to **hurt** her. He let out a vicious snarl, and pushed her face down into the bed, holding her body under his forearm as he used his free hand to loosen his belt. Frikiza’s heart was racing. She was excited, and she was afraid… and the fear was making her more excited. Part of her wanted to escape, and another part loved the fact that she couldn’t. She couldn’t escape. The heavy weight of his arm against her was enough to keep her trapped; if she fought back all she would do was injure herself. She had no choice… she had to submit to him. … And that was so _exciting_! “ _ **Ai**_!” She shrieked, closing her eyes once again as he yanked her up by her tail, exposing her tight opening… and he forced himself in.

Frikiza screamed in pain as he tore into her, roughly like he always did. It was worse this time, though. She didn’t know if he was actually being rougher, or if it just felt that way because he was more powerful… but it _hurt_. He ruthlessly plunged into her depths, his grip on her tail tight, preventing her from squirming away. She had to take it. She couldn’t break free; she couldn’t push him off her… she wasn’t strong enough to do that anymore. “Pi-Piccolo…”  
“Silence!” King Piccolo roared, smacking his palm into her butt. He closed his eyes, his jaw dropping at the sound of her screaming in pain. This felt so much better than usual… She was fighting harder than normal, and yet she was unable to get away. Her warm depths were trembling around him, so tight and tense… oh, Kami…

Frikiza buried her face against the bed, biting her lip to contain himself. It hurt so much… but this invasion of her… his forced entry into her body, the way he so callously held her in place, ignoring her begging and pleading for him to stop… There was something wrong with her. She loved this. She flinched and yelped as he smacked her, firing wave after wave of sharp pain through her butt as his thick manhood set her depths on fire. He had to stop… or at least slow down. The fact that she genuinely couldn’t escape was driving her crazy.   
“P-Piccolo…” She whimpered… “Please… stop.”   
“Shut up…” King Piccolo uttered hoarsely, swallowing as he attempted to hold back his climax. This felt too good. He _**really loved**_ that she couldn’t get away. He was dominating her. He was taking possession of her body and she could do nothing about it. Nothing except writhe, and scream, and beg… He wanted to slow down. He wanted to make himself last longer by slowing down, but if he did then it wouldn’t hurt her as much. He couldn’t do that. He had to hurt her. 

He inhaled sharply and snarled, grabbing hold of her hips to pull her as close against him as he could, his manhood diving deep into her. She whimpered and moaned, her nails gripping the bedsheets, her shoulders twisting in agony.   
“Please…” Frikiza whimpered, surrendering to the heat that was about to consume her. She couldn’t stop it. Only he could stop it, and he wouldn’t. So… “Master…”  
“Mm…” King Piccolo groaned, almost in agony as that name sent him over the edge. Dammit… He hissed fiercely, his grip on her tightening as he spilt his seed inside her, and he felt the warmth of her body welcome his climax with its own. She trembled around him, her body becoming hot as she let out a long moan. Wow… so she finished early too…?

Frikiza panted, her cheeks flushed and her head spinning as she lay it against the bed, recovering from what was definitely the best orgasm he’d ever given her. He hadn’t even lasted as long, and he hadn’t done some of the stuff she liked… but… trapping her. She bit her lip, a little embarrassed at how wild he’d driven her. But… he’d been excited too. More than usual. This new power of his was obviously working for both of them. After a long moment of heavy panting, his breaths deep and slow above her, his hands still firmly clasping her hips, making marks on her delicate flesh… she felt his grip on her loosen, and he pulled away…

Frikiza collapsed down onto the bed, bathing in her new freedom. She was sore. Her lower region felt like it was on fire; like he’d torn her apart… it was so satisfying. She rolled onto her back, and looked up at him as he sat over her, staring down at her and panting slightly. “… I wanted to last longer.” King Piccolo mumbled. He sounded dissatisfied. Frikiza smiled a little.   
“Me too.” She giggled, and stroked his face with her tail. “… I love you.”   
“Yeah.” King Piccolo grunted. He smirked slightly and bit her tail again in the same spot as before, watching as she once more flinched in pain. She frowned at him, clearly unimpressed with the action now that their session was over.   
“That hurts.” Frikiza pouted.

King Piccolo simply sniggered in response, and licked the wound. She was bleeding a little, actually… he hadn’t realised that. He had to be careful. He didn’t know his own strength. Heh. Oh well. The more he hurt her, the better. He moved to lay on top of her, and planted his lips against hers. Hmm. She tasted good. Her lips always tasted better after they’d been pleading for him to stop his abuse. 

He kissed her for a long moment, then lay on his back beside her, exhaling.   
“… So.” King Piccolo grunted. “What do we do now? Go back to that stupid blog?”   
“In a minute.” Frikiza smiled, and curled up against him. She always liked him to hold her afterwards… as much as she loved him mistreating her, it was nice to just feel the warmth of an embrace sometimes. King Piccolo lazily placed his arm around her, and yawned.   
“I’m staying here.” He said stubbornly.   
“Fine.” Frikiza mumbled.

King Piccolo looked down at her. At her small, injured body against his. … Heh. She was cute. So little, and vulnerable, and helpless… in this form, at least. What about the others…? How did his power compare to her second…? … Actually, he was very curious about that. He hadn’t lasted as long as he’d wanted, after all…  
“You want to do it again?” He suggested. “In your second form?”   
“… Maybe…” Frikiza smirked slightly, a light blush returning to her face. “Are you stronger than that one as well?”   
“I don’t know.” King Piccolo answered, smirking slightly when the tip of her tail approached him. He allowed it to brush against his lips, and slid his tongue along it, lightly nibbling at its end. He opened his mouth in suggestion, and allowed her to place her tail inside, travelling it down his throat… Mmm. He loved it when she did that. He had a lot of nerves in his throat, and Frikiza always knew just how to hit them. “Mm.” King Piccolo grunted, reluctantly pulling his head away to speak. “Listen… can you do me a favour?”   
“What?” Frikiza questioned, looking at him. King Piccolo moved on top of her again, and bit her neck.   
“Could you… cry?”   
“That’s too far.” Frikiza huffed.   
“Come on…” King Piccolo groaned, travelling his lips down her mostly unmarked body. Unmarked for now, anyway… “Cry, Icicle… I bet you have the most beautiful tears.”   
“Piccolo, no! It’s sick!” Frikiza frowned. “If you want me to cry you’ll have to make me, I’m **not** faking it!”   
“… Why would you say that?” King Piccolo smirked, and Frikiza immediately regretted giving him a challenge.


	16. Guys In Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katas meets two namekians in a bar, and can't resist taking them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically set in the DL universe… once I finished Living With Demons I planned to do a fic where Katas was allowed to come back to life for a couple of weeks, and Kami and Piccolo separated temporarily… anyway. I’ll probably end up posting all my Katas fic ideas (I had quite a few) as oneshots because I’m sure I won’t be able to commit to a full fic right now, and I don’t feel like I should unless I finish LWD… So! That’s the background here.  
> This idea is new actually, I’ve always headcanoned Katas as a flirt/playboy and was originally going to have him jokingly chasing Tien… but then these u6 namekians appeared, and guess who can’t leave them alone? XD I figured if he ever got the opportunity, he would take them home lol. Just a head’s up, it’s a songfic because I just find this song really sexy and have been wanting to use it in a Katas hook-up fic for a while. Also… I don’t know how good this will be? Because I’ve never written a threesome before and I’ve never been in one so I don’t really know what I’m doing here… but hopefully it’ll come across as not bad at least.  
> After this I’ll probably stick to sfw for a while though… I have a lot of nsfw on my to do list but I’ve been writing a lot recently and I think I need a break from smut XD It gets tedious lol. So I’ll do a few sfw before I do another lemon fic. Still… I don’t know how this one turned out so comments would be appreciated, thanks!  
> (Also, the song is originally by Ruth Brown but don’t look up her version because it’ll ruin it for you. I first heard this song by Mary Jean Lewis and the Starlight Boys, it’s a lot slower, a lot smoother and generally has a sexy vibe whereas the Ruth Brown one just sounds too fast and sharp for me, compared to what I’m used to anyway… so, yeah. I’ve tried to find Mary Jean’s version online but haven’t been able to, all I could find was her singing it in Ruth Brown’s style. The version I heard by her is only available by purchasing her CD (https://www.amazon.co.uk/Missin-Memphis-Mary-Lewis-Starlight/dp/B005HRYO8U/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1503008633&sr=8-1&keywords=mary+jean+and+the+starlight+boys) and not by digital download, so… sorry :( but her music is great anyway so buy the CD lol!)

Katas sat awkwardly beside King Piccolo, in a dark bar that was filled with people, all laughing and talking… it seemed like Katas’s table was the only one that was quiet.  
“Are we going to sit like this all night?” He sighed, trying to meet King Piccolo’s eyes. “Piccolo?”  
“You said you want to spend time with me.” King Piccolo grunted. “I’m here, aren’t I?”  
“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind…” Katas mumbled.  
“Then you should be more specific.” King Piccolo shot him a nasty smirk, and took a big swig of his drink. “I’m having a great time. ‘Dad’.”  
“You know I wasn’t always a jerk to you?” Katas frowned. “You kept the bad memories – and you only have about a quarter as much as Kami. I was good to you _most_ of the time. All you remember is being scolded – and it was after you’d done something wrong!”  
“I know.” King Piccolo shrugged, lazily playing with the tealight on their table. He waved his finger through its flame, in a vague attempt to amuse himself. “You were a good father. So what? If you’d stayed with us, I wouldn’t have even existed. You wouldn’t have let Kami become corrupted – not enough to make me, anyway.” He met Katas’s eyes, for the first time that evening. “However much you think you ‘love’ me, you never would have allowed me to exist if you’d been given the choice. So I don’t see why you want us to act like father and son now.”  
“I want to because you _do_ exist.” Katas argued. “You’re my flesh and blood – you’re my little one.” He smiled slightly, and his eyes softened as he gazed at his gift from Otherworld. It really didn’t matter to him what Piccolo was, or what he had become… he was still Katas’s baby. “You’re my piccolo child.” He extended his hand, to brush it across King Piccolo’s head. “I do love you –” He stopped, when King Piccolo flinched away with a vicious snarl. Katas simply grunted, and sulkily withdrew his hand. “Anyway.” He huffed. “What kind of logic are you using? If you’re my son you should be smarter – obvious I didn’t _want_ you to become evil. What parent wants that?”  
“I did.” King Piccolo stated. Katas rolled his eyes.  
“Well, you’re not like most parents.” He growled.

His antennae twitched in annoyance, and he let out a sigh. “But whatever has become of you, you’re still mine. That’s all that matters to me. I love your brother just as much.”   
“Why wouldn’t you?” King Piccolo shrugged. “He’s Kami.”   
“He is…” Katas nodded, with a proud smile upon his lips. “But… … he’s also kind of a douche.” He watched as King Piccolo’s eyes widened in surprise, and Katas laughed. “Well, he is. You know he is – and you know what I think of him.” He smirked. “He has his flaws, just like you do. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re both my child.”   
“… Whatever.” King Piccolo grunted. “Can I go yet? One drink, that’s all you wanted.” He downed the rest of his drink, and smirked at his father. “Looks like we’re done.”   
“Jackass.” Katas growled.

King Piccolo sniggered, watching as Katas finished his drink. “Fine…” Katas sighed. “But… I’m not going anywhere. So you should learn to live with me, at least.”   
“Whatever.”

Katas vaguely heard his son’s voice beside him, but he became preoccupied with the two people that took a seat at the table next to theirs. They were… namekians? What the hell? Katas frowned in confusion. What were namekians doing here…? Were there other survivors…? That was impossible…   
_“Piccolo…”_ Katas spoke telepathically to his son. _“Who are they? Do you know them?”_  
_“Hm? Oh…”_ King Piccolo followed Katas’s gaze, and looked lazily at the two namekians that were talking at the next table. _“They’re from another universe. Junior knows them.”_  
_“Another universe…?”_ Katas uttered. _“So nothing to do with you?”_  
_“No.”_ King Piccolo answered. _“Their planet got destroyed as well – and their universe, so Junior let them live here like the sap he is. They don’t do much. Supposed to be strong, though.”_ He looked at his father, and scoffed. _“Why, did you want to fight them?”_  
_“Something like that…”_ Katas answered quietly, watching them. It had been quite a while – centuries, actually, since he’d seen new namekians… Until now, he hadn’t realised how much he’d missed it. Being stuck with the same people and no newcomers for centuries got boring surprisingly quickly. Part of Katas was just intrigued to meet someone else of his race, and part of him… … hm. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed how handsome they were. Especially that big one… his face wasn’t much, but his large, rippling muscles were looking pretty good from here. All of a sudden, Katas had a pretty big desire to introduce himself…

One of the namekians looked up, but Katas didn’t avert his eyes. He just wanted to see how they would respond… The other namekian seemed slightly surprised, then looked up as well. Obviously his friend had alerted him telepathically. They gazed at Katas for a moment, and he offered them a polite smile, and lightly brushed one of his antennae against the other… not too much, but just so that they could see it… and they smiled back. Then they each allowed one antennae to fall, and ever so slightly touch their partner’s, all the while still maintaining eye contact with Katas… _Bingo_. Katas moved his eyes back to his empty glass, as if he were contemplating ordering another, with a small smirk upon his lips.   
_“What’s up with you?”_ King Piccolo grunted, and looked over at the namekians. _“You know them or something?”_  
_“I think I’m going to.”_ Katas purred.   
_“Oh, hell…”_ King Piccolo groaned in disgust, and then snorted. Seriously? Guys? … _Two_ guys? _“You’re a fucking whore.”_  
_“I’ve been dead for hundreds of years, little one.”_ Katas reasoned. _“Come on. You keep harping on about how much you don’t need me –”_  
_“I **don’t** need you!”_ King Piccolo barked.   
_“So let me stray.”_ Katas looked at him, and his eyes twinkled. _“I think you’re old enough now to understand that sometimes daddies meet up with other daddies and –”_  
_“ **Shut up**!”_ King Piccolo snapped, and glared at Katas when he started laughing. _“How do you even know they’re into you?”_  
_“History.”_ Katas winked at him. _“I’ve not had a single rejection yet. Where do you think Viola gets her charms from? It’s not her father, is it?”_  
_“Whatever…”_ King Piccolo leaned back in his chair, and looked at him. _“Does this mean I can go?”_  
_“No…”_ Katas smiled at him sincerely, pushing his physical desires aside. As strong as they were right now, some things would always be more important. _“I’d much rather spend my evening with you than them. If you want to stay for another drink?”_  
_“No thanks.”_ King Piccolo growled. Katas’s face softened a little as he was briefly disappointed, and hurt… but he wasn’t surprised. He knew King Piccolo wouldn’t want to stay. As much as it pained him… he had to accept the bitter truth that reconnecting with this son would be a long-term project.   
_“That’s what I thought.”_ Katas replied. _“If I’m going to be spending the rest of the night on my own, I might as well have some fun.”_  
_“Yeah. Just don’t bring them back home.”_ King Piccolo snarled, and stood up. Actually… he didn’t let it show, but he was somewhat amused. Kami would flip if he knew their father was picking up two guys in a bar. King Piccolo found that fact very entertaining. “See you later, Father.” King Piccolo spoke aloud, so that the other namekians could hear.   
“Goodnight, Son.” Katas smiled back, silently thanking him with his eyes. Who knew his demon boy would make such a good wingman? 

He waited for King Piccolo to leave, and he sat for a few minutes, not looking at the namekians… as desperate as he was to go somewhere with the freshest meat he’d seen in centuries, Katas was going to play it cool. There was just something he loved about being pursued. He made them wait just long enough, and then he got up and went to the bar, not looking at them… but the way his butt swayed behind him was inviting enough. He took a seat at the bar, and he ordered his drink. He sipped on his drink neatly and slowly, the cool liquid moisturising his lips. He licked it off as if he wasn’t really thinking about it, still not looking at them… and a few minutes later, he found the bigger one at his side.   
“Hi.” The namekian spoke.   
“Hi.” Katas smiled up at him. This guy had a deep, low voice… _**mmm**_! It had been a long, long time since Katas had played around with a low-voice warrior. He still remembered how fun they were, though. Fuck yeah! “Good night?”   
“Yeah, pretty good.” The namekian replied. “I, uh… I see your son left you all alone.”   
“Oh… yeah. Wife and kids back home. I’ll see him tomorrow.” Katas replied, and waited for the namekian’s response. He wasn’t going to do the leading. It had been centuries since someone had hit on him, and he wanted to experience it again.   
“You don’t have anyone to go home to?” The namekian asked.   
“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Katas laughed, bashfully brushing his hand over his antennae… and he noticed how this big guy noticed them playfully bouncing back into place. Jeez… this guy was staring a little, actually. Had he not done this before? Or maybe he was just bold. Bold was fine by Katas. “No, nobody’s waiting for me. I’m all alone.”   
“Free and single?” The namekian smirked.   
“Yeah, that’s it.” Katas laughed. “Free and single.”

He smiled at the namekian, and extended his hand. “I’m Katas, anyway.”   
“Pirina.” The namekian introduced himself. “From universe six. I guess you’ve heard of us?”   
“I can’t say that I have…” Katas admitted. “I’m sort of… ‘new’ to this planet myself. I have lot to learn. Things to experience, you know?”   
“Is that so?” Pirina purred, his dark eyes flickering. “Well… this place is full of things to experience.”   
“Really…?” Katas smirked, raising his drink to his lips.   
“Mm-hm…” Pirina watched as Katas drank slowly before removing his glass, leaving a glistening moisture on his lips… It was a couple of seconds before Pirina caught himself staring. He cleared his throat, and shifted. “So. Katas. How about you start trying now?” He looked at Katas, and held out his palm. “Care to dance?”   
“Well… I’m flattered…” Katas moved his eyes to the other namekian, who was still sitting at his table and watching the pair. Intently, actually. “But… what about your friend?” Katas looked back at Pirina. “Is he your partner…?”  
“Yeah, he is.” Pirina nodded. “But don’t worry, he’ll let me dance with you.” He smirked, and looked into Katas’s eyes. “He likes to watch.” Ooo. _Yee-haw_ …  
“Alright then.” Katas smirked back, and took Pirina’s hand. “Let’s dance.”

_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy love me strong_   
_I don't mind it if it's all night Daddy_

Katas moved towards the dance floor, leading Pirina along behind him. He could feel Pirina’s eyes on him. On his walk, on his swaying hips, on his antennae… heh. This was nothing. Katas lead them to a spot on the dance floor, and he started to move.

_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy right or wrong_   
_I'm gonna need you for a long time Daddy_

Pirina’s lips parted as he watched Katas dancing in front of him, his body moving silkily to the beat of the music. He matched his movements perfectly; Pirina was a pretty good dancer himself. In fact, the way Pirina moved his body was nothing short of mesmerising, and he usually prided himself on it… until now. There was something about Katas… he couldn’t look away. All he could focus on was the rhythmic swaying of Katas’s hips, the moisture on his lips, the light curling of his antennae as they moved along with him, the outline of his thick muscles under his skin, and the way they glistened under the dim lights of the bar… Hmm, was this what all universe seven namekians looked like? God damn… 

Katas looked into Pirina’s eyes, and everything started to go hazy. Before they knew it they had their arms around each other, their bodies moving in sync to the music. Katas found it hard to contain himself. His held his arms around Pirina’s waist, his hands against Pirina’s wide, muscular back… it had been so damn long since Katas had felt the intimate touch of another living being. Maybe in his previous life he wouldn’t have thought much of Pirina’s looks, but damn… thirst could make anything look good, and Pirina was one hell of a dancer. Actually… when Pirina’s large, calloused hands found their way onto Katas’s butt, he was just about ready to call it a night. He stared up at him as they danced, their bodies so intimately close… Katas was thankful when the song finally came to an end… thankful, and disappointed.   
“Hey, so…” Pirina spoke through their daze. “Let me introduce you to my partner. I’m sure he’d love to meet you.”  
“Sounds good.” Katas silkily replied, and they made their way over to Pirina’s table.

_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy from now on_   
_That's all I ask of you_

Saonel, was the name of Pirina’s partner. He didn’t speak as much, but he was keen. Actually, partway through their first drink it had been Saonel that had said it was time for he and Pirina to go, and did Katas have somewhere to stay… Well. What was Katas supposed to say?   
“Let me escort you home.” He purred. “I’d hate for something to happen to you.”  
“You’re very kind.” Saonel smirked, squeezing Pirina’s hand under the table. “We’d be grateful for that.”

_Well I'll try to show you_   
_How I need your two arms to hold me_   
_When I'm lonely so_

Obviously the boys had invited Katas in for a drink, to show their gratitude for getting them home safe… and somehow they’d all ended up in the bedroom. Katas found himself on the bed with Pirina first; Saonel sat and watched with a drink in his hand, as his lover and Katas rolled around on top of the sheets. Their hot tongues hungrily battled each other, sinking deep into each other’s mouths. Their antennae were tightly entwined; their hands caressing each other and their hips rocking, rubbing together their hardnesses. They panted heavily, moaning and gasping under each other’s hands and the intense heat of their thirsty mouths.

_Tell me Daddy_   
_Are you going to thrill your baby_   
_Like I want you to and_

Katas removed his tongue from Pirina’s mouth, to sink his teeth into his neck. **Hell** , how he’d missed this… he swore he never remembered bare skin tasting so good. He travelled his lips down Pirina’s body, down his thick muscular neck, down his hard chest, his stomach… Pirina panted and moaned under him, grinding his hips up towards Katas’s mouth. He was still clothed, and his hardness grew more and more uncomfortable against his tight underwear as Katas travelled down towards it.  
“Mm…!” Pirina moaned loudly, his claws digging into the bedsheets as Katas reached his underwear, and stuck his tongue inside.

_Love me Daddy_   
_For a long, long time_

“Oh come on Katas, don’t tease me!” Pirina groaned, writhing in agony as Katas’s tongue moved around inside his underwear. “Get it out! Come on!” He panted heavily, his large chest rising and falling as Katas travelled his warm tongue against him, his hands grabbing onto Pirina’s thighs to part them. “Oh… that’s it…” Pirina moaned, and closed his eyes as Katas removed his underwear, exposing his long, thick hardness. Katas bit his lip as he stared down at it. Wow, that was a big one…   
“Can I ride it?” Katas questioned, losing his composure for a brief moment as a blush formed on his face and his antennae started to tremble in excitement. He hoped this _hurt_.  
“Heh heh…” Pirina sniggered. “Of course you can. Come on.” He placed his hand around his length, and stroked it to ease the discomfort of his keen erection. “Get on it.”

_When you touch me like you touch me_   
_With a touch that always fills me with love_   
_So fine_   
_Oh!_

Katas panted and gasped, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he moved on top of Pirina, with Pirina’s thick length deep inside of him. Ohhhhhhh hell, how had he gone so long without this…? God dammit… He rocked up and down Pirina’s hardness, his walls clamping around him as Pirina touched him, deeply and harshly. It hurt. Katas had had big lovers in the past, but it had been so long… Pirina’s cock tore through him, making him feel like he was on fire… **fuck** what a burn! Katas moaned gratefully, keenly pushing himself down onto Pirina’s hardness, forcing himself to accept the entire thing into his hot depths. Pirina moaned underneath him, grunting and groaning in ecstasy as Katas plunged Pirina’s length in and out of his body. He gripped Katas’s thighs hard, digging his claws into his new lover. Damn… Katas knew how to move. His hands were around Pirina’s throat, massaging him and caressing him, striking every last one of Pirina’s sweet spots. It felt fucking incredible… how did Katas know what he liked…? He placed his hands on Katas’s back and pulled him down, forcing his lover into a hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues pushed against each other, hungrily lapping at each other’s mouths. Their antennae entwined tightly, sending hot, violet sparks through each of their heads. Then Katas did something amazing… He dove his tongue down Pirina’s throat and started to caress it, causing Pirina to moan in elation.  
“Mm… mmmmmmm…!” Pirina scraped his claws against Katas’s back, almost sobbing as the pleasure became too much to bear. Katas’s walls tightened around him, his hot body rocking above him, his gorgeous tongue down his throat – and Katas had a tongue piercing. As if it hadn’t felt good enough when they were kissing, now that that little stud was rubbing against Pirina’s throat… _“Sao…”_ Pirina groaned helplessly to his lover. _“Babe, I… I’m gonna…”_  
_“Hold on.”_ Saonel answered him desperately as he watched the entangled bodies pleasuring each other, while he own hand furiously beat up and down his length. Pirina’s low moans were so gorgeous… Katas’s body rocking and swaying on top of his lover, as if he were dancing, and the sight of Katas’s hardness against Pirina’s muscular body, grinding against it as Pirina moved deep inside of him…   
“Mmm!” Katas grunted hungrily, his movements quickening. He sat upright on Pirina, pulling his tongue back to let out a loud moan as Pirina’s huge, thick cock struck him _right there_ a few too many times. Fuck, this boy felt good… fuck fuck **fuck**!

_Daddy, Daddy when the clock strikes four_   
_You're the lover that I'm going to depend on_   
_To love me Daddy, never let me go_   
_That's all I ask of you_

Katas stared down at his lover, panting through the aftermath of climax. His entire body felt warm; so warm he was in a trance. It had been so long since he’d been touched there… since he’d felt someone moving inside him, and climaxing inside him… holy hell. Katas felt so good. His entire body was tingling warmly, he felt so relaxed… he didn’t want to let Pirina go. He didn’t want Pirina to leave him… … but he wasn’t done. As good as that orgasm had been, it wasn’t enough. Katas was just getting started. He allowed himself a moment to bask in his climax, and he was so tempted to lay down and melt into Pirina’s thick arms… but, no. He had a big thirst, and it was just starting to get quenched. Katas leaned down and planted a kiss against Pirina’s lips, earning a low, satisfied moan from the large man’s throat. Pirina stroked his hands down Katas’s back gratefully, his length twitching inside him. Then he felt Katas sit up, and he opened his eyes to see him moving off his body. Then Katas turned his attention to Saonel, who had just finished pleasuring himself to the sight of them. He was still panting, his eyes hazy and relaxed. Katas licked his lips, and trailed his hand along his own length; it was still erect and ready for action. He darkly narrowed his eyes at Saonel, and beckoned him over.  
“Your turn.” 

_When you hug me and you kiss me_   
_Give me love that I'll be missing_   
_It feels so good_   
_Oh!_

Pirina watched with a dropped jaw as Saonel sat on his knees in front of the bed, his mouth around Katas’s length. Saonel never did that to him… fuck. It looked like fun. Katas had his eyes closed, panting and moaning as he pushed Saonel’s head onto him. He tugged at Saonel’s antennae, making the namekian whimper below him at the sharp pain… damn. Pirina swallowed, becoming aroused once more at the sight of Saonel whimpering, and submitting… … wow.

_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy hold me tight_   
_I wanna to feel those tender arms all around me_

Katas tossed his head back and moaned, loudly and lowly as he spilled his seed into Saonel’s mouth. He dragged Saonel’s head against his length, forcing him to take in every last drop, and swallow it. Saonel groaned against Katas’s climax, his eyes scrunching shut in pain and pleasure as Katas tugged on his antennae and forced him to accept his seed. This guy certainly knew what he wanted… Saonel wasn’t quite used to it. He was usually the more dominant one out of himself and Pirina, and even when he was on the bottom he was still the one in charge… not now, though. Clearly. Katas was taking the lead here. Katas was making him suck his dick, and drink his seed… and Saonel had to admit, he loved it. Not half as much as Pirina loved watching it, though. Something about seeing that was so arousing… Pirina couldn’t contain himself. He watched as Katas released Saonel, and pulled away, still recovering from his second orgasm. Saonel was licking his lips, and Katas lay back on the bed… then Pirina pounced at him. 

_Daddy, Daddy while the moon is bright_   
_Sweet, gently and kind_

“Whoa!” Katas cried out as Pirina came crashing down onto him. He barely had time to react before Pirina was flipping him onto his front and pulling his butt into the air. Oh, _fuck yeah_! “Come on then, boy!” Katas grinned, his eyes lighting up in excitement. “Come at me – **ah**!” He barked in pain when Pirina yanked at his antennae, and for a brief moment a look of regret came across Pirina’s face.   
“I’m sorry. I’m not normally this rough.” Pirina panted. “But –”  
“Don’t apologise!” Saonel barked from the floor, jumping to his feet. He obviously approved of Pirina’s rough handling of Katas… “Just fuck him! That’s an order!”   
“Yes, Boss…” Pirina purred, causing Katas to laugh.   
“Oh my God…” He sniggered. “You guys are so cute –” _Slap_! Pirina’s palm across Katas’s face shut him up, and Pirina tugged on his antennae once more.   
“Be quiet!” Pirina barked. “Do what Saonel says!”   
“You got it, big guy…” Katas blushed deeply, excited by the stinging in his cheek and the sharp pain in his skull. This night was getting better and better… 

_Hold me in the morning_   
_Hold me every night_

“Ahh, **fuck**!” Katas cried into the duvet, his claws scraping at the fabric as Pirina ploughed into him like a maniac. Damn, it was good. It was so good! Katas needed this… his body was begging for it. His hardness has returned; his cavity was soaking wet, so much he almost couldn’t feel Pirina’s deep, heavy thrusts. It was a good job Pirina was so big. “Come on!” Katas barked. “Harder!”   
“Shut up!” Saonel snarled, and climbed onto the bed in front of him. “ _ **I**_ tell him what to do, you understand?” He grabbed hold of Katas’s antennae and yanked up his head, forcing Katas to look him in the eyes. “Do you?”   
“A…” Katas panted through Pirina’s harsh thudding, and scrunched his eyes shut. Saonel was really killing his antennae… the pain was almost unbearable. Maybe it was payback for the way Katas had so fiercely tugged at his. Heh. Well, fair was fair. “Absolutely.” Katas breathed. “What… whatever you say, Boss…”  
“That’s better.” Saonel hissed. He released Katas’s antennae and watched him gasp and moan at Pirina’s thrusting, and then he placed his hand on his own length. “Now.” Saonel breathed, looking down at Katas’s lips. “Suck it.”   
“Mm-hm…” Katas moaned in compliance, and opened his mouth.

_Thrill me Daddy, thrill me_   
_‘Til I scream with all my might_

“Mmmmm…” Saonel uttered a long groan, his eyes closed in elation as Katas’s tongue ran all over his length. Pirina was right, that tongue piercing really was something. He massaged Katas’s antennae firmly and warmly, and enjoyed the shaking of Katas’s head as Pirina thrust in and out of him. Pirina… was so beautiful. Saonel opened his eyes to meet his partner’s, and they smiled at each other, each basking in the pleasure of Katas between them. Each enjoying how they were both inside of him. It was so good… Saonel removed one hand from Katas’s head to extent it to his lover, and Pirina took hold of it, and fondly squeezed. The gesture made it so much better for both of them…

_Oooooooooh, a long, long time_

“Mmmm…!” Pirina grunted, his pleasure reaching its peak as he moved inside Katas’s tight depths. He had his free hand around Katas’s arousal, and was stroking it shakily and unevenly, struggling through his own ecstasy. Katas panted against Saonel’s hardness, and uttered a low groan that vibrated against Saonel’s skin as he felt the two lovers climax into him at the same time. He purred against Saonel, enjoying the feeling of it… and he felt himself being carried off into bliss.

_When you thrill me like you thrill me_   
_With a touch that always fills me with love_   
_So fine_   
_Oh!_

Katas stared up at the white ceiling of their bedroom, cosily nestled between the two lovers in bed. They’d done it… he had no idea how many times. After the first session in the bedroom they’d all taken a shower to wash the sweat and seed from their bodies… and then stuff had happened in the shower. Then, exhausted, they’d moved into the kitchen to get drinks… again, something happened there. There was a brief makeout session in the lounge on the way to the bedroom, and the bedroom had hosted round… four? Five? Something like that… but now, they were spent. Exhausted, and so elated that feeling good would actually start to get boring pretty soon. Katas lay between them, his eyes only half focused as he stared at the ceiling, his body completely relaxed… … He liked these guys.   
“You two make a nice couple.” He commented. “You have a real chemistry…”  
“Thanks.” Pirina sleepily answered from his side, and pulled the arm that was across Katas’s waist against him in an appreciative semi hug.   
“Did you ever have a partner?” Saonel questioned. “Before?”   
“Nah.” Katas answered. “I’m a single parent. I always was.” He smirked slightly. “I mean, I had plenty of partners… … but no. Nothing like you two. I guess I’m just not good at commitment.”   
“Why’s that?” Pirina asked. “You scared?”   
“Not really…” Katas mumbled. “I just never really found anyone I liked enough… I searched, believe me. But none of them were really it.” He shrugged. “Whatever. I suppose the sex always kind of put me off.” He sniggered a little. “No offence, but doesn’t it get boring being with the same person all the time?”   
“Yeah… sometimes it does.” Saonel admitted. “Sexually, anyway.”   
“So how do you fix that?” Katas asked.   
“We pick up guys in bars.” Pirina stated, as if it was obvious. Well… actually, it kind of was.   
“Oh.” Katas uttered, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment. “Right… I forgot about that.”   
“You’re cute.” Saonel sniggered, and planted a kiss on the base of Katas’s antennae. Then he put his arm around him, on top of Pirina’s.

_Daddy, Daddy you're a real consolation_   
_Daddy, Daddy you're a real sensation_   
_Daddy, Daddy we're a great combination_   
_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy do_

In the early hours of the morning, the bedroom finally became flooded with the sound of snores.

_Oh Daddy, Daddy, Daddy do…_   
_Oh, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy do…_   
_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy do…_


	17. Commission - Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frikiza struggles to babysit a friend's children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sketch featuring Frikiza and Viola, and @profundlytenatiousgalaxy’s OCs. She asked if I could write Frikiza and Viola babysitting her OC’s kids, and… well there’s a lot of them XD Frikiza can’t hope with this haha. I hope you like it ^_^

Chaos. Chaos… Chaos! Frikiza thought her head was going to explode. She grabbed onto her horns and squeezed them; it was the only thing she could do to stop herself squeezing the life out of these kids! There were so many of them! What was wrong with Kuji and Black-Ice? Hadn’t they heard of contraception? At least when King Piccolo made a stupid amount of children they were adults! This was horrible.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her daughter Viola had mentioned that her friend’s parents, Kuji and Black-Ice, hadn’t spent any time alone since their twins were born, a year ago now… and Frikiza in her stupidity had felt bad for them. King Piccolo always said she was too nice; she’d never believed him before but yes, she was too nice! She’d naively offered to babysit while they went out for the day… But what Viola had failed to mention was that aside from having one-year-old twins, they also had three-year-old triplets! And a four-year old and a seven-year-old, Viola’s nine-year-old friend Nam, then another was fifteen, and another nineteen… The older kids weren’t much problem and were doing their best to help out, which Frikiza appreciated, but still… _**six**_ young children, and some of them weren’t potty trained yet! How did these people cope? Why did they have so many kids? This was insane!   
“Mama.” Viola came running up to Frikiza, carrying a baby twin that was screaming and stinking – Frikiza wasn’t quite sure which of her senses was getting damaged the most. “This one needs changing.”   
“So _change it_!” Frikiza hissed.   
“I don’t know how to –”  
“Well ask Kori!” Frikiza yelled. “I’m busy!” 

She looked down at the second half of the twins that was wrapped up in her tail; Frikiza was attempting to rock him to sleep but he seemed more interested in chewing on her…  
“Kori’s out hunting.” Viola answered. “What’s wrong? You look mad –”  
“I _**am**_ –” Frikiza took a deep breath, and exhaled. “Viola…” She said, glaring down at her daughter. “You said they had twins. You never said they had triplets, and a bunch of other – oh, no no no!”

She pushed past Viola to run towards the triplets, who had started drawing on the walls in permanent market. “No no, don’t do that!” She snatched the pens off the children, who immediately burst into tears.   
“ _ **Aaaaaaaaa**_!” They stomped their feet against the floor, and attempted to take the markers back from Frikiza.   
“No!” Frikiza frowned. “That’s bad –”  
“They always do that.” A small voice came from Frikiza’s side, and she turned to see the four-year-old staring at her.   
“Don’t your parents ever stop them?” Frikiza frowned.   
“Sometimes.” He shrugged. “Sometimes they’re busy.”   
“Well ‘sometimes’ isn’t good parenting. No wonder these kids are so wild.” Frikiza muttered under her breath. “Alright…” She scooped the half-asleep child in her tail into her arms, and wrapped her tail around all three of the triplets. “Where is the playroom?”   
“Here.” The four-year-old took her hand, and started to lead her away.   
“Ma!” Viola’s voice called after her. “What should I do about the poop?”   
“ _ **Clean it**_!” Frikiza screamed back at her. Dammit, she wanted to kill that little slug! “Ask Hyo to help you!”

She followed the child through the house, and into the playroom, where she stumbled across Aryn and Nam… playing with a pile of wood. What?   
“Oh!” Nam looked up and smiled at Frikiza. “Hi Frikiza. Do you want to help build as well?”   
“Build…?” Frikiza frowned. “What are you…?” Her eyes travelled across the room, and slowly widened when she saw a pile of books and screws, then she looked up to an empty space on the wall. A space that had holes around it – small enough for screws! “Is that a bookshelf?” Frikiza gasped.   
“Yeah.” Nam grinned. “I’m teaching Aryn how to build.”   
“Build a bookshelf!” Aryn grinned, raising his fist in triumph.   
“Nam – you can’t do that!” Frikiza cried. “You can’t just - - dismantle furniture! What if the babies swallow these screws? They could die!”   
“Don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on the screws.” Nam insisted. “Anyway… I already did the oven. It was too difficult to put back together…” She looked at Frikiza sheepishly. “Do you think my parents will yell at me…?”  
“I’m going to yell at you!” Frikiza screamed. “Put the bookshelf back _**right now**_ and do _**not**_ take it down agai –”  
“Ma!”

Frikiza almost lashed out at the sound of Viola’s voice again. She had no idea it could be possible to hate a child so much… She turned around, to see Viola holding the baby, who now had a clean backside but no diaper. “I couldn’t find the diapers. Hyo doesn’t know where they are.”   
“I do!” Nam beamed. “Should I get one?”   
“Yes!” Frikiza barked. “Quickly, please! I can’t put the kids down until these screws are gone!”

She tried not to crush the triplets as she held them in her tail, fighting to keep her grip on them. They were powerful! And they were all so desperately fighting to get out of her grasp, their eyes fixed on the dismantled bookshelf and the screws on the floor.   
“Can I go with Nam?” Aryn asked, his eyes alight in excitement.   
“No – please, fix this shelf!” Frikiza begged. “It’s dangerous!”   
“But I want to go with Nam…”  
“She’s only getting a diaper, she’ll be back in a minute!” Frikiza snapped, and looked at Nam. “Go.”

She watched as Nam left the room, and moved her eyes to Aryn, who was looking sulky. He made a half-hearted attempt to fix the shelf, but it didn’t look like it was getting done anytime soon…

_Bite_. “Aiii!” Frikiza screamed, her ki flaring as one of the triplets sank their teeth into her tail. She instinctively let go, and before she could even notice they began racing towards the screws. “No!” Frikiza wailed desperately, and ran after to them. “Viola, come and help!”   
“Okay…” Viola looked at the toddler in her arms, wondering what to do with him. She put him down, and he immediately ran off into the rest of the house. She didn’t worry too much about it; he probably just went after Nam. So she joined her mother and grabbed hold of the triplets before they could swallow anything.   
“No!” The triplets screamed, fighting against Frikiza and Viola, desperate to play with Nam’s tools.   
“Ow!” Viola frowned as one of them smacked her. She looked at Aryn. “Are they always like this?”   
“Only when they hear no…” Aryn shrugged. “Just give them what they want. It’s easier.”   
“It’s irresponsible.” Frikiza hissed. What sort of parenting was that? These kids needed a good smack!

She managed to catch them in her tail again, and raised them high above her head. Still with the twin in her arms, who had miraculously managed to fall asleep, she glared up at them. “You can’t play with these things. It’s dangerous.” She said. “Just wait a minute, okay? I know it’s frustrating…” She looked over at Aryn, and sighed. “Can you fix it?”   
“I’m trying…”   
“Well hurry up –”  
“I’m home!”

Kori’s voice echoed through the house, and a wave of relief overcame Frikiza. Finally, help!   
“Kori!” She ran out to greet him, and stopped when she saw someone else there. It was Cymbal… What was he doing here?   
“I bumped into Cymbal when I was hunting. Is it okay if he stays for dinner?” Kori asked.

Frikiza’s eyes glistened as she stared at her son, so grateful for his company she could cry. Cymbal was great with babies!   
“Of course it is!” Frikiza exclaimed. “Here – Cymbal – would you entertain these?” She hastily shoved the triplets into his arms, causing him to drop the giant fish he was carrying.   
“Uh – sure…” Cymbal sweat dropped.

He looked around at the state of the house. It was kind of messy… Frikiza normally liked stuff tidy. And she looked really stressed, and it was a lot noisier than Cymbal had expected… He looked back at Frikiza. “I thought they only had three kids?”   
“ _So did I_.” Frikiza hissed. “But they have a lot more than –”  
“I want my dinner!” The four-year-old suddenly screamed. Where did he come from?   
“Dinner!” The triplets started chanting excitedly. “Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!”   
“It’ll be a while yet!” Hyo called from the kitchen. “Nam broke the stove – Kori, did you get food?”   
“Yep.” Kori answered, placing Cymbal’s fish on his back alongside the deer he was already carrying. He looked at Frikiza. “I’ll be right out.” He made his way into the kitchen, to help his brother with cooking.  
“Dinner!” The triplets screamed impatiently. “ _ **Dinner**_!”  
“Uh, hold on…” Cymbal lifted them up, and grinned. “Who wants a dragon ride?”   
“Yeah!” The triplets immediately cried in excitement, with absolutely no idea what a dragon ride was. Whatever it was, he was making it sound exciting.   
“Okay, let’s go!” Cymbal threw the kids onto his back and got down on all fours, then headed for the door.   
“Where are you taking them?” Frikiza asked worriedly. Should she really let him do that? What if they didn’t hold on…? They were still young…  
“Just over the forest.” Cymbal answered. “It’ll be fine.”   
“Alright…” Frikiza mumbled. “Just – be careful.”   
“Yeah I know – look.” Cymbal concentrated for a moment, and managed to materialise straps and harnesses over the triplets, securing them to his back. They definitely weren’t going anywhere. He smiled at Frikiza. “I’ll be back soon.”   
“… Thank you.” Frikiza whimpered gratefully, almost sobbing. She leaned down and kissed Cymbal’s cheek. “You’re a life saver.”   
“Wait!” The four-year-old cried, and jumped onto Cymbal’s back. “I want a dragon ride too!”   
“Alright!” Cymbal grinned. “Well hold on!” He bolted out of the door and took off into the air, with the kids screaming in excitement as he flew over the forest.

Frikiza closed her eyes, and sighed. She felt so relieved… at least that was the triplets taken care of. Cymbal was an angel… And now she only really had the twins to deal with – what she’d expected all along.   
“Ma…”

Frikiza exhaled, still somewhat irritated by the sound of Viola’s voice. It was far less annoying now though, now that she had four less children to deal with…  
“Yes, princess?” Frikiza asked, turning to Viola with a smile.   
“I got him a diaper.” Viola said, holding up the twin. “And Nam fixed the bookshelf.”   
“Oh!” Frikiza beamed. Finally, things were starting to settle down! “Good! Well done.”   
“But…” Viola looked at her sheepishly. “Before we got the diaper on he peed on the carpet…”  
“Of course he did…” Frikiza sighed. Dammit… maybe not. “Well… come on. Let’s clean it up.”

She found some cleaning supplies and managed to get rid of the mess the toddler had made, and Frikiza almost calmed down enough to enjoy the company of these children… until dinner time. That was a nightmare! She suddenly found herself coated in food – other people’s food! How did Kuji and Black-Ice cope? The toddlers were alright, but the triplets were refusing to eat at all!   
“No!” They screamed, throwing the food back at her. “Don’t like!”   
“There isn’t anything else.” Frikiza spoke though gritted teeth, battling the urge to grab them by their tiny skulls and shove the food down their throats. “If you don’t eat this you’ll starve.”   
“No!”   
“No!”   
“No!” They repeated, one after the other. Frikiza was pretty certain that only one of them didn’t like the food, but the others were copying…  
“Sorry, kids…” Hyo spoke guiltily. “I thought you’d like it…”  
“It’s not your fault.” Frikiza assured him. “I’m sure they’re just being difficult because they’re tired.”   
“No!” The twins both cried, suddenly taking a dislike to their dinner now that their siblings were doing it.   
“Oh – no, don’t you two start!” Frikiza frowned. “You liked it before! It’s nice! Mmmm…” She placed the food in her mouth, in an attempt to get the toddlers to copy. “See?”   
“Mmm!” They copied for a short time, until one of the triplets started to scream his protests again, and suddenly the twins didn’t want to eat anymore.   
“Your siblings are brats.” Viola spoke to Nam as they sat bedside each other at the table.   
“You think so…?” Nam mumbled.   
“Yeah.” Viola nodded. “If my dad was babysitting, he’d have killed them by now.”   
“Your dad wouldn’t babysit.” Nam replied flatly.   
“Yeah! I know, right?” Viola giggled. “He’s way more selfish than my mama!”   
“Viola, be quiet and help clear some of this mess!” A short-tempered Frikiza yelled at her.   
“Okay…”

xxxxx

It was early in the evening, but not early enough for Frikiza when Kuji and Black-Ice finally retuned home. They stepped into the house to find the entire place in silence, and Cymbal, Frikiza and Viola fast asleep in the living room.   
“Oh…” Kuji sweat dropped, looking at them cautiously. “Should we leave them…?”  
“No!” Black-Ice laughed. “I’m sure they’ll want to get home.” He steadily approached Frikiza, and gently shook her. “Frikiza…? Frikiza…?”  
“Hm…?” She opened her eyes, and frowned a little as she struggled to recognise him in her sleepy state. Then… “Thank god!” Frikiza exclaimed in excitement, the elation clear in her eyes. Then her cheeks immediately darkened when she started to feel bad… That was rude of her, wasn’t it…? “Oh – I’m sorry!” She gasped. “I mean – I’m glad you’re back safe –”  
“You look worn out.” Kuji smiled.   
“… I am.” Frikiza sighed, and closed her eyes again. “Why do you have so many children…?”  
“Uh…” Kuji sweat dropped. “I’m not sure how to answer that…”  
“I like having a big family.” Black-Ice frowned.   
“It must be nice…” Frikiza opened her eyes, and looked at them softly, feeling slightly guilty. It wasn’t her place to judge… and she was sure they could cope much better than her. She just… wasn’t up to it. “I’m sorry.” Frikiza spoke. “Your children are nice kids, I just… wasn’t expecting so many of them. I don’t think I’m as patient as I like to think…”  
“Well… you seem to have done a good job.” Kuji commented, looking around. “The place is tidy, and quiet.”   
“They’re all asleep…” Frikiza yawned, getting up. “Nam broke your stove, sorry…”  
“Oh, I’ve told her about that before.” Black-Ice frowned, and looked at Kuji. “I told her yesterday!”   
“I know…” Kuji sighed. He looked at Frikiza, and smiled. “Well… thank you, anyway. We’ve enjoyed ourselves.”   
“I’m glad you had a nice day.” Frikiza spoke sincerely. She moved her tail onto Viola and Cymbal, and tapped them awake. “Time to go.”   
“Mm…” They both grunted in response, and slowly climbed to their feet, rubbing their eyes.   
“Uh…” Kuji grinned a little at Frikiza. “Next time we need a babysitter –”  
“Forget it.” Frikiza growled. “I could barely handle my own child – I can’t deal with your litter.”

Kuji started laughing, and gratefully hugged Frikiza before showing her and her family out.


	18. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Halloween sketch. King Piccolo and Frikiza have a spooky encounter in a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before they’re married and she’s still his counsellor. I was supposed to do the haunted house thing for Halloween… I was meant to do it last year and never got round to it, and this year I missed the deadline again. Honestly, I’m disappointed in this as well… I don’t know what it is, maybe I’ve just lost my touch with these two? But… I hope it’s still enjoyable anyway. I’ll have to work on them again. Actually I was originally going to have this as a songfic but decided against it, but the song was going to be Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs… I think it’s very them haha. Anyway… hope this isn’t too disappointing :( Enjoy!  
> (also if anybody feels like drawing Little Red Frikiza pinned up by King Piccolo or in some other fitting pose, that would be okay with me lol XD)

A cold chill ran down Frikiza’s spine… This place was creepy. It was Halloween, and Hell was celebrating. There were stalls, games, rides… All were harmless fun, but of course King Piccolo had chosen to go into the haunted house. Supposedly it really was haunted… Frikiza had never believed it, but now she was starting to. It felt… evil, in here. Even though she knew she was powerful enough to take on whatever dead villain tried to come at her, she still felt afraid. But… at least King Piccolo was having a good time. It was dark in here, but Frikiza could just about see his teeth as his mouth fixed into a wide grin, and his demonic eyes glowed in delight. Typical… he always did like evil things. It was actually surprising he liked someone good like her. But, then again… he didn’t like _her_ , he liked her body. They’d been sleeping together for a while… it wasn’t normally permitted between counsellor and client, but King Yemma had allowed it in this case, in the hope that it would calm King Piccolo down. It didn’t at all, really… That much was obvious now. He was so impressed with this haunted house it didn’t seem likely that he would ever become good…

_Hiss_! Frikiza flinched as a cold breeze brushed past her, followed by the sound of sinister laughter echoing around the room. It was like the house was alive…  
“Don’t tell me you’re scared?” King Piccolo sniggered, watching her.  
“This place is creepy…” Frikiza whimpered. “Let’s just… find the exit, quick.”  
“I’m in no hurry.” King Piccolo shrugged, making his way through the house. He was basking in its evil aura. He sniffed the air and extended his tongue, taking in the atmosphere of the house with as many of his senses as he could. He wanted to smell the evil… he wanted to taste it. He wanted to absorb it…

Frikiza looked at him nervously. He really did look different… King Piccolo always looked frightening, but she was never frightened of him really. Now though… He didn’t feel the same. It was like the house was charging him up somehow. She felt… vulnerable around him. She felt in danger…  
“Come on.” She uttered quietly. She moved past him, into the next room of the house. It was so dark she could barely see… but was this a bedroom? There was the outline of something that looked like a bed. They’d gone upstairs in search of the exit; downstairs was a dead end. It seemed the deeper they got into the house the darker it felt. Each room was colder than the last; the sounds of hissing and indistinguishable taking became louder and fiercer. The presence of evil grew stronger…  
“Hmm. A bedroom?” King Piccolo’s voice came from behind her. Hm. Frikiza knew what he was thinking. No way.  
“Forget it.” She spoke. “I want to get out of here.”  
“Hm.”

King Piccolo looked down at her, and smirked. No… she wasn’t going anywhere. This was far too perfect, and he was feeling far too alive to let her go now. If she didn’t want anything to happen between them, she shouldn’t have dressed like that. Frikiza had decided to come as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween. She wore the cutest little red dress. Short, with a corset… and long black stockings. Did she really not expect him to want to do something to her? She was an idiot. But he’d managed to control himself… until now. Now, he felt so… evil. This house was fuelling him. He could feel the darkness of it seeping into his being; he could feel is power within him. He felt so wicked; so sinister. Even more than usual. A lot more than usual… He didn’t know it was possible. This was what being truly evil felt like… and cute little Frikiza was all alone in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who would be able to resist that…? “Get on the bed.” He ordered.  
“No!” Frikiza frowned. She started walking towards the door, her arms folded as if she were hugging herself. She was so cold… 

_Thud_! As soon as she got to the door she found herself pushed against it, by King Piccolo’s extended arms. She turned her head to glare at him, and he walked towards her. He stood in front of her, and used his own body weight to pin her against the door. Then he looked down at her… and Frikiza trembled. She was… scared. His eyes were glowing; his wicked, demonic grin widening… He looked possessed.  
“Am I frightening you…?” He purred. Frikiza swallowed, as he placed his hand on her thigh, and slid it up towards her skirt. His claws were grazing against her skin… it hurt a little.  
“Y-Yes.” Frikiza whimpered. She felt so cold… She was scared. She didn’t know why. She knew he couldn’t really hurt her; she knew she could get away if she wanted to… but… part of her didn’t want to. Part of her was enjoying being scared… Part of her was enjoying… his evil…

_Growl_. A low, animalistic humming escaped King Piccolo’s throat. His hand found its way under her skirt, onto her underwear… He smirked when she quivered against him, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. “Piccolo…” Frikiza breathed. “Stop.”  
“No.” King Piccolo replied. She stared up at him, and a spark of excitement shot through his being at the sight of her. Her eyes were wide, and innocent. Through the darkness, he could see… He could see the fear in them; he could see her silent pleading to stop… and he could see lust. It was subtle, but it was there. She wanted this. She liked being afraid. She wanted him to hurt her. Mmmm, what sweet fruit…

He leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to pull away but he forced himself upon her, parting her trembling lips with his tongue. He glided his tongue all over her mouth, all over her teeth and gums… until he found hers. He kissed her hungrily and fiercely, his excitement growing at the soft whimpers that escaped her mouth. Her body was struggling under his; she tried to get away but he held his hands firmly against her hips, pinning her against the door. He could feel her heart racing against him as clearly as she could hear it beating in her ears. He wouldn’t let her go. His tongue attacked her mouth, firmly and viciously fondling hers. His claws dug into her skin as he held her in place; his hot breath prickled against her neck. His lips were so calloused; so rough against her skin… It hurt slightly, but Frikiza couldn’t deny that it felt good.

She turned away as he bit her cheek, which earned her a keen snarl from his throat. He was enjoying her resistance. He started to kiss and bite her neck, sinking his teeth deep into her perfect porcelain flesh and licking the wound after. Frikiza panted and whimpered below him, flinching at the pain… She was so sexy. That beautiful whimpering… her soft, desperate gasps… the sound of fear… King Piccolo couldn’t contain himself anymore.

He placed his hand on her underwear, and he pulled it down.  
“Pi…” Frikiza barely managed to utter a breath before he placed his finger inside her, and her face twisted into a silent cry. She bit her lip and scrunched her eyes shut, struggling under him. Still trying to get away, even though she didn’t want to. She couldn’t. She could feel his evil aura surrounding her. Consuming her… Even if she really wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to escape. He was too powerful…

She let out a sharp gasp as he pulled his finger out of her, and tossed her up against the door. “Pi –”  
“Shush!” King Piccolo snarled, glaring at her with such venom it made her entire body feel cold. He was so fierce… “Be quiet. Or I’ll kill you.”  
“Please…” Frikiza whimpered. “I don’t –” She was cut off by his lips on hers, and they engaged into a fierce, heated kiss. They panted against each other; she whimpered and twisted under his hands as he roughly caressed her thighs, harshly enough to bruise her. Then he held her legs apart, and pinned his weight against her as he removed his hardened organ. She glanced down at it briefly, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She wanted him inside her… She was so scared. She was so scared, and so helpless… but she wanted him to hurt her. She needed to be claimed…

He uttered a low snarl, and forced herself into her. Frikiza cried out as his large, thick manhood tore into her small body. She could feel it stretching through her depths; all she felt was pain. Hot, white pain flooding her lower region and shooting up her spine. She whimpered and moaned, her eyes watering as he slammed himself into her. Mm… it hurt… it hurt so much…

King Piccolo grunted and snarled, allowing his demonic instincts to take over as he fiercely pushed himself in and out of her body. She was so tight, so hot… Her cries of pain were orgasmic; she whimpered and sobbed underneath him, her body twisting in agony and her eyes scrunched up in pain. She tried to push him off but she couldn’t. She couldn’t. He wanted her, and he would take her. There was **nothing** she could do about it. “Ah…” Frikiza uttered, biting her lip in a twisted mix of pleasure and agony. “Mm… Please…”  
“Shut up!” King Piccolo barked. He didn’t want her to shut up. He wanted her to squeal. He wanted her to beg. He wanted her to scream…  
“Please… Ah!” Frikiza moaned loudly. She couldn’t help it; his evil aura was surrounding her. She could feel it touching her. She could feel it caressing every inch of her body, cold and dark. It was making her tremble… His hands held her in place against the door, forcing her to take him into her body. She was helpless. It felt so good… She was in pain all over, but it felt so warm. Every movement sent warm sparks coursing through her; his hot tongue made her feel like she was on fire as he lapped at her pure flesh. She tasted good. She felt good. She felt pure, and sweet… and he was claiming her. “M-Master…”  
“Mmm…” King Piccolo groaned into her neck, biting her hungrily. Hell…  
“You’re… you’re hurting me… ah…” Frikiza moaned, writhing under his body as his thick organ moved inside her. It was so deep… So forceful, and so deep… like he was taking her soul. Touching every inch of her; claiming everything she was… making her feel so good, so warm… “Mm…” Frikiza whimpered, her lips parted in ecstasy. She didn’t want him to let her go. She wanted him to own her. “Please… master…”  
“Sh-shut up!” King Piccolo snarled through his thrusts, his eyes closed and his teeth bared. She was so damn hot. Her body was like a furnace around him; her tight depths hot and trembling as he slammed into her. He fucked her hard; he wanted it so much. He wanted to make her squeal; he wanted to make her cry. He wanted to take her… fuck. King Piccolo panted heavily through his fierce movements, each vicious thrust becoming shakier and more powerful than the last. All he could hear were her moans…  
“Ah… ah… Mmm, Master… Master, please…”  
“Mm…” King Piccolo grunted against her, her whimpering becoming too much for him to bear. He’d never heard her cry so beautifully… Fuck, he was _destroying her_. Oh, Kami…  
“ _ **Ah**_!” Frikiza’s nail’s scraped against the door as she cried out, unable to take it any longer. He was so powerful… “ _Ahhhhh_ …”  
“Mm…!” An overwhelming ecstasy consumed them both, and King Piccolo spilt his seed inside her. He felt her climaxing body shake around him, her whole being quivering and hot under his grasp… Holy hell, that felt good… He saw stars before him, and for a brief moment he almost struggled to stand. He quickly caught himself, and held his grip on her. His… possession.

Panting and breathless, King Piccolo looked down at Frikiza, and she stared up at him with those innocent eyes. Those violated eyes… She looked destroyed. Her lips were swollen from his kisses; even in this darkness he could see bruises already forming on her delicate flesh. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was bleeding down there as well. Part of him hoped she was. He wanted to leave marks on her, in a territorial act of possession. He wanted to prove that she was nobody’s but his. 

They remained quiet for a moment, catching their breath as they gazed at each other, their chests heaving and their bodies warm with passion. After a few long, slow minutes of deep, heavy breaths, King Piccolo loosened his grip on Frikiza… and he let her down.

She leaned against the door to begin with, which made him smirk. She was too sore to stand, poor thing. How he’d ruined her…  
“… Can we…” Frikiza looked at him, and exhaled. “Can we _please_ get out of here now?”  
“Ha.” King Piccolo smirked. “Why? I’m the most evil thing in here. You aren’t scared of me, are you?”  
“Yes.” Frikiza looked at him, and gave him another flash of those innocent eyes. “Master…”  
“Ohh.” King Piccolo groaned, his claws itching. Holy hell… she was going to get him excited again…  
“Come on.” Frikiza took hold of his hand, and led him out of the room.


	19. Commission - Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr commission, in which Frikiza has a threesome with two King Piccolo's. Enjoy XD

She trembled in excitement, as his hot breath crept upon her skin. Warm, and tingly… It made her heart race. She was a little nervous. She was excited, but… nervous. He was trying his best to relax her, which made her feel a little better. It was reassuring to know that he was trying to take care of her… He did love her. She never doubted that. He wasn’t the most affectionate husband, but at times like this… he made it so obvious how much he adored her. So she tried to stay calm, but she couldn’t shoo away the tightness in her stomach. It was just as strong as the fluttering in her heart. Frikiza couldn’t work out how to feel. She couldn’t wait, but at the same time… she was a little afraid. She’d never done this before. She’d done threesomes, but… not with two of the same person. Would it be weird…? Or too much? King Piccolo could be quite intense as he was, so two of him… even with her power level, Frikiza wasn’t sure if she could handle it.

He purred against her naked body, as they lay together on the bed. She was in her first form. It was one of his favourites… and it was the most comfortable for them. Whenever they tried something new, they both felt more relaxed when she was in her first. It was the form he’d first met her in, and the form he’d fallen for. They’d first had sex in her second, but… that one was too big for King Piccolo. He enjoyed it sometimes. When he was in a lazy mood, and he just wanted her to ride him. But, usually, he preferred her smaller forms. He liked her to be small, and cute. He liked to feel big, and dominant, and powerful against her. He wanted to feel like that now. He wanted to dominate her, and overpower her… and protect her. So… she was in first. It was better for them. It was familiar, and small, and cute… and it had horns. King Piccolo liked those. He intended to grab them, and use them to hold her in place, and force her to take him. He enjoyed doing that. So either he would, or his twin would. Actually, he was somewhat unsure himself. He’d only ever split into two for training; he’d never done it for sex. He was sure his movements would be perfectly in sync with his counterpart’s; they always were. But… he did wonder if he would get jealous. He didn’t like other men coming near Frikiza. He hated other me flirting with her, or letching over her, or even being friendly with her. He was incredibly possessive over her. She was _**his**_ , and his alone! He hated the thought of sharing her. So… he wasn’t sure how he felt about letting someone else take her, even if it was him. But… he wanted to try this. It had been his idea. He wanted to watch himself… fucking her. He wanted to gang up on her, and trap her. He wanted her to be helpless, and whimpering. He loved seeing that. King Piccolo got off on being cruel, and powerful, and predatory and dominating. Even with the humans… He loved to kill, but he also loved to watch his minions kill for him. Watching his army work for him, killing and destroying in his name… King Piccolo adored that. It made him feel big, and important. So… watching another version of himself doing all the dirty and devious things he liked being done to Frikiza… there was something appealing about that thought. Something exciting, and arousing. 

He could sense her nerves, though. Normally he liked it when she acted scared – it was part of the roleplay they enjoyed. She would be the helpless victim, and he would be the big bad wolf coming for her. … But this was different. She wasn’t playing up to their fantasy now. She was genuinely nervous, and King Piccolo felt the urge to sooth her. He did love her. Of course, he enjoyed abusing her. He enjoyed inflicting pain upon her, and making her scared, and in their day to day lives he often argued with her… but he did care about her. When it mattered, he protected her, and tried his best to calm her. She didn’t often need it, but when she did… he wanted to be there. He was hers, and she was his… and that was one of the few things he cared about. 

He fondly stroked her thigh, relishing it the orgasmic feeling of her soft skin upon her firm, toned body. It felt so good against his coarse, calloused fingers. She was beautiful…  
“Mmm…” He purred against her neck, his lips softly kissing her as his hands explored her body. He wanted to squeeze her. He wanted to grab chunks of her flesh in his hands, and turn her around and shove himself into her. But he didn’t. He held back, to calm her nerves. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him in a warm embrace. Frikiza smiled, nestling against his thick, bare chest. He was trying to make it good for her… she appreciated that. He could be so sweet sometimes.  
“I love you.” She whispered. She planted her lips against his chest, and pushed him onto his back, lying on top of him. She held her lips against his and they kissed, their mouths soon opening. King Piccolo let out a soft moan as their tongues caressed each other. He trailed his large hands down her back, and enjoyed the slimness of her frame. She was small, and cute… but she had curves right where he wanted them. Large, soft breasts that pressed against his chest. He could feel the squishy mounds against him… it was gorgeous. She had wide, round hips that he couldn’t help but grope. He massaged her hips and her back, keenly relishing in her womanly shape. For as long as he could manage, anyway… before his thirst got the better of him, and he just had to move his hands down, to grab her buttocks. He adored this part of her. He could never get enough of her toned, round butt. It made him so hard.  
“Mm…” He groaned in hunger, moving his hips to push his hardening length against her butt. He felt a small blush form on her cheeks, and he felt the ripple of her soft moan in his mouth.  
“Mm…” She whimpered, and pushes her butt onto his organ, enjoying the feeling of his hardness against her. She rubbed her clit against it, and her blush deepened at its size. Even after being together for so long, she still got so excited at how big he was. He was so powerful…

King Piccolo tightened his grip on her, his hunger growing. He could barely handle it… She was just so sexy. She aroused him so quickly; every time they did this he was rock hard in seconds. Other women didn’t do that to him. There were plenty of other women he found sexy; plenty he would like to fuck… but none of them did this to him. None of them drove him wild like her. None of them made him want to jump at them as soon as he saw them, and throw his tongue and hands all over them like a wild animal. Only Frikiza did that. Only she made him feel lust at first sight. It was just her. She was the only one he truly wanted, and he could never contain his wanting of her. His organ started to ache in desire as their kissing turned fiercer. He gripped her hungrily, his keenness becoming unbearable. Fuck… They had to do this now… otherwise he would come.  
“B… Babe.” He purred, pulling his lips away. He looked at her, and ran his hand down her spine. “I’m going to do it now.”  
“Okay…” Frikiza answered quietly. She bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement. She was looking forward to it. As nervous as she was… she couldn’t wait. 

He rolled her onto her back, and she watched as he sat above her, and his ki started to change. It became uneven and jerky, rising and falling as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, forcing energy out of his body. Frikiza sat up to get a better view, watching in curiosity. She’d never seen anyone do this before. It was… kind of interesting to watch. His skin started to stretch slightly, like it was being pushed against from the inside. His ki dropped for a brief moment, before it soared at such speed it made the air around him glow. Frikiza flinched, her eyes widening as a large body leapt out of him, and hovered above his head. She gazed up at it, her eyes still wide in fascination. It was him… it looked just like him! She knew it would, but… to see it was… incredible. 

King Piccolo raised his head to look up at his double, and the double met his eyes… and they both smirked. Like they were scheming together. Scheming about her… They both uttered a low, dark chuckle… and they cast their eyes to her. She started to feel timid. Frikiza knew that look. Their eyes were glowing in that way; they were both grinning wickedly – the way King Piccolo grinned at Frikiza when he was about to take her. When he was in his wolf mode and he was eying her up as prey… Frikiza’s shoulders hunched, her body shrinking nervously. She could tell… there was no way they would let her go. 

She let out a sharp yelp, as King Piccolo grabbed her legs and yanked her, forcing her onto her back again. He placed his hands on her thighs, and stared lustfully at her private area, licking his lips in anticipation. He wanted her. He was so ready. He wanted to taste her, and make her moan and cry for him. He wanted to run his tongue all over her body, before he shoved his dick into her and made her scream. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to share her. He wasn’t even thinking about it right now. Now that they’d started, his desire was overwhelming. He just wanted to do it! He didn’t care what happened with his double. He leaned down, and bit her thigh, preparing her for pleasure.  
_“Wait.”_ A voice echoed around his mind. It was his own voice – the voice of his double. _“You can do that anytime. Let me lick her. You take her top end.”_  
_“Anytime? You’re me!”_ King Piccolo impatiently thought back. _“Whatever I do, you’ll have the memory of it.”_  
_“Let me do it.”_ The double insisted, glaring down at King Piccolo. 

Frikiza watched in confusion as the two demonic namekians looked at each other. What were they doing…? Were they talking? They were both looking stern – King Piccolo especially. He was looking hostile, which made the double look just as hostile in return. Perhaps this was a bad idea…  
“Piccolo…?” Frikiza uttered. “Is… everything okay…?”  
“… Hm.” King Piccolo looked at her, and smirked. “Of course it is, Icicle.” He leaned down, and grazed his lips across her neck, tickling her skin. He grinned at the feeling of a light blush forming on her cheeks, and purred. “You just lie there. Don’t move, and let us do what we want with you.”  
“Okay!” Frikiza squealed, her blush deepening. She felt so excited! What were they planning to do…?

King Piccolo moved out of the way, allowing his double to take his place at her bottom end. He’d decided to give the double what he wanted… because he wanted to watch. He wanted to watch himself pleasure her, and make her moan. He couldn’t wait to see that. Frikiza looked at her husband as he lay down beside her, his hand lightly stroking his thick erection. It was throbbing. He was keen, and trying to control himself… That wasn’t like him. He must want to enjoy this… “Ah!” Frikiza gasped, at the sudden sensation of a warm, wet tongue on her lower part. She looked down to see the double’s head between her legs, his claws digging into her soft thighs. He slid his tongue over her labia, coating her in his saliva. His hot breath warmed her skin; a soft snarl escaped his throat, trembling against her… It felt good… “Mm…” Frikiza closed her eyes and lay back against the bed, her entire body flooded with warmth. “Pickle…” She held out her hand needily, wanting her husband to take it in his. She wanted to feel close to him, as close as she could.  
“I’m here, baby.” King Piccolo soothed, taking hold of her hand. “That’s me as well.” He leaned forward, and kissed her. She pressed her lips into his, squeezing his hand. He purred into her mouth, kissing her for as long as he could before he wanted more. He pulled his lips away, and placed his face on her chest. He indulged himself in her breasts, submerging his face in them and pushing them against his cheeks. Fuck… he was so horny. His cock was starting to hurt. “That’s me…” He breathed. “Sucking you.” 

He placed her small hand on his cock and pushed it into her palm, urging her to stroke him. Frikiza obeyed. She wrapped her hand around him – he was so thick she just about managed it. She held a tight grip on him, and travelled her hand up and down his length, feeling it quiver needily in her hand. He was so ready…  
“Mmm…” She moaned as a wave of pleasure shot through her. The double had taken her clit into his mouth, and started stroking it with his tongue. He stroked it quickly, and keenly. He sucked it, and moaned against it, making it tremble between his lips. It felt amazing… His calloused hands caressed her thighs, massaging her soft flesh. He was going at just the right pace… just the way she liked it. He really was King Piccolo. “Ah…” Frikiza whimpered, moving her hips towards him. She placed her hand on the back of the double’s head, and pushed him against her, forcing him to pleasure her. He became excited, and let out a keen snarl before he grabbed her buttocks and pulled her against his mouth. She twisted and moaned against him, her lips parting in bliss. It felt so good… “Mmm…”

King Piccolo tore himself away from her breasts, to look down at his double. Fuck… He shouldn’t have done that. It was almost too much. What an arousing sight. Watching himself pleasure her… his queen. He gazed at the expression upon her face; she was swimming in bliss. Was this what she always looked like when he went down on her…? It was beautiful. It was orgasmic… King Piccolo exhaled, and planted his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, capturing hers. He kissed her fiercely, and hungrily, and wrapped his hand around hers. They both stroked his length, trying in vain to appease it. It wasn’t appeased. His cock ached so much. He was so desperate to put it inside her. He wanted to sink it deep into her body; he wanted to make her squeal and scream. Fuck…  
“I… I love you.” King Piccolo panted against her mouth, his free hand fondling her breasts. He filled his palm with her soft flesh, keenly tugging it and caressing it. All he wanted to do was touch her body. She smiled against him, her lips quivering in ecstasy as she tried to reply.  
“I… ah…” She panted breathlessly, as her entire lower region filled with warmth. Blissful, moist warmth… It felt amazing. She took her hand off the double’s head to hold King Piccolo’s against her, and she kissed him again. She felt his calloused tongue against hers. She felt his hand fiercely tugging at her flesh, like the animal he was. The double’s tongue was inside her, flooding her depths with its hot wetness. His hands caressed her buttocks and thighs, squeezing her flesh so hard it hurt a little. His claws scraped against her skin... it all felt so good. “Mmm…” Frikiza whimpered loudly, drawing closer to climax. She squeezed King Piccolo’s cock in her hand, pushing her hips down against the double’s face. “Piccolo… ah…”  
“Baby…” King Piccolo purred against her, and moved his lips down to her neck. He kissed her, and bit her, and glanced over at his double once again. Fuck… “Mmm…” He felt Frikiza’s body tremble around him. Her grip on him tightened; her skin went warm… he felt her climax. He felt her ki soar; her ecstatic moan filled her ears. Kami… King Piccolo scrunched his eyes shut, trying to fight back his own climax. Fuck… he couldn’t. She was driving him crazy. They moaned together, as they were both overcome with bliss. He sat up at the last moment, and watched his thick organ spill its seed all over her body. Kami, what a sight. She looked beautiful like that… covered in his come. _Fuck_. “Mm…” King Piccolo groaned, basking in the aftermath of his orgasm. Frikiza twisted and whimpered, her cheeks flushed in ecstasy as her body started to relax. She felt so good…

King Piccolo enjoyed his orgasm for a moment, then he lay down beside her, and placed his arm around her, marking her as his. He always felt so possessive of her after climaxing. His double pulled out of her depths, and joined them at the other side of her. For a moment the three of them lay together in silence, with the two demons fondly stroking their queen. Until the double became impatient.  
“Was that okay?” He purred against Frikiza’s skin, placing his lips on her thigh.  
“Mm-hm…” She turned her head, and offered him a smile. Her cheeks were still flushed… he found it adorable. “It was amazing.”  
“Good…” The double replied. “But… you two do realise?” He sat up, revealing his own organ, which was still very much erect. He grinned at Frikiza, and his eyes glowed wickedly. “I’m not done.”  
“Ha.” King Piccolo sniggered, gazing at himself. He was pretty huge, wasn’t he? It was flattering to see it like this. “Don’t worry. Neither am I.” He spoke.  
“You want to go inside her?” The double offered. “I suppose it’s only fair.”  
“It is.” King Piccolo smirked. 

He nuzzled his face against Frikiza’s neck, his hand trailing up her body. “What do you think, Icicle…? Are you ready…?” He didn’t give her chance to answer. Frikiza giggled as King Piccolo moved on top of her and buried his face in her breasts, indulging himself in them once more. She stroked his head and placed her arm around his back, hugging him. She liked it when he did this. He had his arms under her, and was holding her against him, keeping her soft mounds where he could enjoy them. King Piccolo always hugged her like this. He always lay on top of her, and held her close while he dove his face into her chest, slathering over her breasts like an animal. She thought it was quite sweet. Frikiza giggled, enjoying the feeling of his warm arms around her, and his hungry tongue throwing itself all over her flesh. Licking her, and sucking her…  
“ _Ahem_.” The double narrowed his eyes at the pair, his patience running out. They looked over at him, and King Piccolo sniggered.  
“Sorry…” Frikiza uttered sheepishly.  
“Don’t worry.” The double smirked. “You can make it up to me, Icicle.” 

He wrapped his hand around his erection, and began to stroke it. Slowly, invitingly… He let out a low purr, and his ki started to rise slightly. He was ready for her… “Put this in your mouth.” He ordered. “All of it.” He moved his gaze to King Piccolo, his eyes glowing venomously as he spoke. “If she doesn’t do it, make her.”  
“You don’t need to tell me.” King Piccolo replied, holding the same glow in his eyes. Now this would be arousing… watching her suck him. He could already feel his own organ starting to harden again, at the thought of her pleasuring him. He looked down at Frikiza, and cocked his head towards his double. “Go on.” He uttered. “Do what you’re told.”  
“Yes, Master.” Frikiza giggled, a light blush forming on her face. The two namekians exhaled, turned on by the name. They loved it when she called them that…

They both watched as Frikiza approached the double on all fours, and parted her lips. She ran her tongue down his length, drawing a low, deep moan from his throat.  
“Mmmm…” He groaned. “That’s it…” He and King Piccolo watched lustfully as she moved her head closer, and started to take him into her mouth. “Ah…” The double closed his eyes, and grabbed onto her horns. Kami, that felt good… fuck… 

Frikiza closed her eyes, scrunching them slightly in discomfort as she took the large organ into her mouth. She coated it with her tongue, applying as much lubricant as she could to allow it to travel down her throat. It wouldn’t all fit in her mouth. King Piccolo’s organ was thick, and long, and hard… it almost choked her as it went down, leaving her just enough room in her throat to breathe. It wasn’t comfortable for her, not at all. But… that was why she liked it. She liked his girth. She liked how big he was, how strong he was… she liked how much he filled her. How much he could own her, and dominate her, and hurt her… He felt like a _man_.  
“Mmph!” She whimpered slightly, and took a sharp breath as the double yanked on her horns, forcing himself into her. His organ struck the back of her throat, making her gag slightly. She grabbed his thighs and pulled back just a little, just enough to tell him she was at her limit. He understood… of course he understood. He was King Piccolo. King Piccolo always understood her. He loved her. The double eased off slightly, and stroked his hands down her head, and down her neck. Soothing her, relaxing her… He travelled his hands round to the front of her throat… and he felt himself. Fuck.  
“Kami…” he breathed, his eyes closed in bliss. Hell, how could she still breathe…? He was filling her. “Babe… mmm…” He groaned in ecstasy at the warm wetness of her tongue. Caressing him, pleasuring him… “Ah…”

King Piccolo watched with dry lips, his own organ throbbing and swollen in his hand. What a sight. He could see his cock in her throat. He could see the look of discomfort on her face… her beautiful eyes scrunched up, her soft little lips stretched around his large, thick organ. She could barely breathe. It was… incredible. He’d looked at her before, when she was sucking him. Obviously. He loved to see the look on her face, as he plunged himself into her and choked her with his girth. But… from this angle, it was even sexier. He watched as his double’s hands travelled down to her breasts, getting their fill of her. The double’s hips thrust against her, pushing his organ into her mouth. Oh, Kami…

Frikiza let out a muffled yelp, at the sudden sharp pain of two clawed hands on her buttocks. Her blush deepened, at the feeling of a second hardness rubbing itself against her opening. It felt good… She instinctively parted her legs, inviting the organ in. It wouldn’t need much of an invitation. _Slam_.  
“ _ **Mmfff**_!” Frikiza screamed, tears forming in her now widened eyes as King Piccolo ploughed his thick length into her. Her vagina felt like it was on fire! She dug her nails into the double’s buttocks, which only seemed to excite him more. His cock throbbed in her throat; his grip on her breasts tightened, before he yanked his hands off them to grab hold of her horns again. That look in her eyes got him so excited. That sexy, gorgeous look of pain. He was doing that to her. His counterpart was just so big it was almost ripping her apart. “Mmm!” Frikiza moaned desperately, and closed her eyes again as King Piccolo pounded into her. He thrust into her hard, and fast. So ruthless, so deep… oh, kami! It hurt so much. It felt like he was going to tear her apart! But it was good… she loved it. She loved feeling owned by him. She loved the pain of his girth tearing into her, and the way he was holding onto her hips. Forcing her to take him. Like he wanted to abuse her. He dug his claws into her flesh, pinning her in place as he pushed himself in and out of her. Hitting every bit of her walls, every nerve in her depths… oh… “Mm…” Frikiza groaned onto the double’s cock, which pleasured him more. He grunted above her as he held her by the horns, forcing his cock down her throat as fast as his counterpart was thrusting his own up her vagina. It was like they were competing with each other, to see who could fuck her harder. Frikiza was loving it! She’d never felt so owned, so dominated. Her head was spinning…

King Piccolo panted through his thrusts, gazing down at her butt. He loved this view. He loved to see himself getting buried inside her; he loved to watch her body tense and squirm as it tried its best to take him in. Oh, it could take him. Most of him, anyway. This form was too small to take him all… and he loved that. He loved how little and cute she was, and how tight she was around him… Kami, she was tight. It felt so good being inside her; he could hardly stand it! He ran his hands all over her body hungrily, grabbing as much of her flesh as he could before he reached his climax. His ears were flooded with the sounds of her muffled screams – screams that were stifled by his thick cock down her throat. She whimpered and groaned, in pain and pleasure… He was doing that to her. They were both doing that to her. King Piccolo looked up to see his double pushing himself in and out of her mouth, at the same pace as him. Their movements were perfectly in sync, their cocks entering her at exactly the same pace. All she could do was stay in the middle, and take it. That was… so sexy.

King Piccolo grabbed her tail and yanked it, earing another muffled shriek from Frikiza. She loved it when he pulled her tail. She had a bundle of nerves at the base, that he always struck with just the right amount of pressure. It was always just the right amount of pleasure and pain, to drive her wild. A hot wave of ecstasy shot up her spine and through her body as he tugged at her tail, stimulating the base so fiercely and so warmly. He sank his teeth deep into her tail, and ran his tongue along the wound before he threw it to his counterpart and watched him do the same. Like they were sharing a meal. They both ran their hands all over her. All over her breasts, her hips, her tail, her butt. They dug their claws into her, and scratched her and bit her and spanked her, each of them trying to make her scream louder than the other, and Frikiza was caught helplessly in between.

She panted breathlessly, gripping onto the double as tightly as she could. She could feel their power around her, moving into her. Her lower half was starting to feel amazing. Now that it had adjusted to his size, and he was hitting her in just the right place… His large, thick cock stimulated her, all through her depths, sending wave after wave of hot pleasure up her body. Both of their hands caressed her and clawed at her, their mouths biting her and licking her… it felt like they were fighting over her. She could barely breathe. She couldn’t think; she could barely hear anything but her own racing heart. It felt too good… they were so rough… “Mmm…” Frikiza groaned against the double’s cock, as it trembled in her throat. His movements were becoming shaky. Both of them were moving faster, and more unevenly. Their grip on her tightened, their breaths getting faster and heavier. She just needed them to go a little more. She wrapped her tail around King Piccolo, urging him to carry on for just a moment longer. He obeyed, and slowed his movements to hold back his own climax, until he felt her grow warm and shake around his cock… and then he had to let himself go.

He spilt his seed inside her, at the same time as his double. She felt King Piccolo’s seed gushing into her depths, and the double’s seed pouring down her throat. She swallowed it – she had no choice. She would choke on it otherwise. And the fact that she was forced to swallow his seed turned all three of them on. They moaned loudly together, enjoying their orgasms together… until the two demons finally pulled away.

Frikiza coughed as the double left her mouth. She wiped her lips and swallowed a few times, clearing her throat. Her throat hurt… he’d stretched it a lot. As did her vagina. She lay down, and wined in pain. Moving hurt. Her depths were so sore, and they would be for a couple of days… but it was worth it. To feel owned like that… Frikiza loved the pain.

The two demons lay down at either side of her, and once again started caressing her body. Relaxing their queen… admiring their queen. Their beautiful, abused queen. She was covered in bite marks, and scratches, and bruises… they both found it sexy. They trailed their hands across her wounds, admiring their handiwork. Frikiza giggled, and looked between the two of them. “You’re bullies.” She teased.  
“Mm-hm…” The double purred, placing his lips on one of her scratches.  
“Sorry, baby…” King Piccolo joined his counterpart, taking a wound of his own. They both kissed her, and licked the wounds like loyal dogs. She just had to giggle again.  
“You’re not sorry.” She said.  
“Mm-mm.” King Piccolo shook his head against her, validating what she’s just said. Frikiza just laughed, and placed a fond hand on each of their heads. She looked down at them, smiling. They were both kissing her softly, and trying to take care of her… … It was sweet.  
“I love you, Pickle.” She spoke.  
“Mmm…” The two of them purred in response, and raised their lips from her flesh to look at her. “Love you too, Icicle.” They both spoke in perfect unison, with a satisfied smirk upon both of their lips. They seemed pleased with the damage they’d done to her.

King Piccolo lay back down beside her, and wrapped his arm around his queen. He felt possessive now. The double had been fun, but… now that the fun was over, he looked at his counterpart, and gave a hostile snarl.  
“You’re finished.” He grunted. 

The double didn’t say anything. He seemed… somewhat lifeless, actually. Frikiza stared at him; she could feel his power level declining. Was he going back inside…? Should she say something…?  
“It was… nice meeting you.” Her cheeks darkened as soon as she’d said it. What a dumb thing to say… 

But he responded. A small smirk formed on the double’s lips, and he turned his head to wink at her… then he leapt at King Piccolo, and sank into his body. King Piccolo’s ki rose slightly as his body quickly adjusted to the fusion, before it calmed back down again. Then, that was it. Just like that, the double was gone. It was as if he’d never been there at all. King Piccolo didn’t move; he just grunted, unfazed by the fusion. He nestled his head against Frikiza, almost purring as he enjoyed the softness of her flesh. She made a wonderful pillow.  
“How was it, Icicle…?” He asked. “Was it satisfying?”  
“Yeah…” Frikiza answered shyly. “It was… good.” She bit her lip, and looked away. “Let’s do it again sometime.”  
“Mm-hm.” King Piccolo smirked. He was hoping she would say that. He had enjoyed it immensely. Watching all the things he did to her… it was sexy. Although, he couldn’t help but think that throughout their session, he’d had to share his wife. Even if was with another version of himself… King Piccolo didn’t want to do that too often. She was _**his**_ , and his alone! And to be honest… he didn’t even want to share her with himself. “Maybe in a couple of weeks.” He said. “I want you to myself for now.”

Frikiza simply giggled, and wrapped her arms around him. It was cute… she liked it when he got possessive. It made her feel loved.  
“Alright, Pickle.” She smiled, and squeezed him tightly. “Whatever you say, Master.”  
“Mmm…” King Piccolo purred, turned on by the name. “Baby…”


	20. Sick Saonel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't happen in the DL timeline, but it has Katas being on Earth as per the events of DL, so it counts lol. The background here is that Saonel and Pirina are an item, and Katas sometimes calls on them for sex... not today though. Saonel is sick :(  
> Apologies if this isn't very good... I thought of it literally months ago and I've kind of forgotten how it was supposed to go lol...

_Knock knock_. Pirina rose from his seat, and made his way over to the door. He already knew who he would see standing there. Katas. Who else would visit? They didn’t have many friends in this universe, after all…

Pirina opened the door, and was greeted with a flirtatious smile.  
“Now a good time?” Katas purred. “I’m in the mood for you two.” He waited for Pirina to move aside, and stepped into the house.  
“Katas, you’re welcome to stay…” Pirina’s voice came from behind him. “But… we aren’t in the mood.”

Katas didn’t need to be told. He’d already spotted Saonel on the sofa, lying down… he looked drained. His breathing was low and hoarse; he was pale, and shivering… He was sick.  
“Saonel…?” Katas approached him, and knelt down in front of him, a look of deep concern upon his face. “… How long has he been like this?”  
“Couple of days.” Pirina answered. “I just keep giving him water.”  
“I… I’m fine…” Saonel uttered weakly. He looked at Katas, and managed a small smile. “You two can still get up to something… I’ll just watch.”  
“Hmm.” Katas smirked. “That’s not a bad idea.” He leaned forward, and placed his lips against Saonel’s forehead. He lingered there, lost in thought. This felt familiar… Comforting Saonel like this brought back a distant memory; Katas couldn’t help but remember… his child got sick sometimes… … A small smile formed on Katas’s lips, and he slowly pulled away. “I know what will fix you.” He said.  
“No more water.” Saonel growled stubbornly, and buried his face in the sofa. “I’ve had enough!”  
“Haha.” Katas sniggered. “You sound like my child. I know something better.” He looked at Pirina. “Do you have melons here? Or melon juice?”  
“No…?” Pirina blinked. “What’s that?”  
“Something my son likes.” Katas replied, making his way towards the door. “I’ll be back soon – don’t move.” He left the house, and Saonel and Pirina looked at each other in confusion.  
“Maybe it’s a food…” Saonel mumbled. “My throat… I can’t eat anything now…”  
“Yeah, I know.” Pirina sat by his side. “I’ll tell him.”

It wasn’t long before Katas returned, carrying a couple of round, green things. Plants? Pirina had never seen them before, but he’d seen similar things on Earth.  
“Is that vegetables?” He questioned, looking at them curiously.  
“Fruit.” Katas replied, closing the door behind himself with his foot. “My child’s favourite.”  
“Oh…” Pirina mumbled, lowering his eyes. It was a shame Katas went to such trouble… Saonel couldn’t possibly eat those things. The skin looked too tough. “Sorry, Katas… but he keeps throwing up, and his mouth hurts – he can barely chew. He can’t eat those.”  
“He doesn’t have to eat them.” Katas answered. “My child never did. Not when I was looking, anyway.” He went into the kitchen, causing Pirina to frown in confusion. What was Katas talking about? Surely Universe 7’s Namek and Earth didn’t have the exact same fruit? Or was Katas with his child on Earth…? That wasn’t what Katas had said. Baffled, Pirina moved his eyes to Saonel, and listened to his breathing… It was deep, and loud and slow… he sounded terrible.  
“I’ll get you some more water.” Pirina said.  
“No…” Saonel groaned, snarling slightly. “I’m sick of it…”  
“You have to drink –”  
“Here.”

Pirina looked up to see Katas standing there, holding a cup of something. It smelt fruity… Katas knelt down in front of Saonel, and offered him the cup. “Sit up.”  
“… What is it?” Saonel mumbled. He was reluctant to move… but curious enough to try. He shifted his weight, and managed to push himself into a sitting positon, and stared down at the cup. It contained a pale yellow liquid… the smell was so sweet…  
“I’m not sure if you had it in your universe, but on my Namek there was a plant.” Katas began. “The juice inside the stem was very sweet, but poisonous. My child was always getting sick off it.” He chuckled. “I was always telling him not to, but he said the taste was worth it. Every time he went out without me he would come back poisoned. He never listened, not even when I punished him. He was always like that…” A small smile appeared on Katas’s face, as he recalled the memories… of being annoyed, actually. It hadn’t been good at the time. At the time, Katas had been furious that his child had disobeyed him again, and got sick. But now, looking back… even the bad memories, Katas could remember in fondness. That kid always did whatever the hell he wanted. … Heh. Just like Katas.

He sniggered slightly, and looked at Saonel. “After a while I discovered that boiling the juice neutralises the poison. So after that my child would drink it all the time. Warm, or he would leave it to chill…” He held the cup to Saonel, and smiled. “The melon fruit on this planet tastes just like it. I’ve boiled it, but there’s more out there. You can put it in the fridge if you want it cold.”

Saonel hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t a huge fan of sweet things, but… it seemed Katas had gone to a lot of effort. He knew he should probably drink a little, just to be polite. He looked at the cup, and took it from Katas’s hand, and he took a small sip… … And his face twisted. Eugh. No. It was far too sweet.  
“Thank you…” Saonel mumble reluctantly, trying to hide his discomfort.  
“You don’t like it?” Katas smirked, noticing the expression upon Saonel’s face. Haha. Oh well.  
“No, I… …” Saonel sighed. “… No.” He uttered. “But… if you water it down…”  
“I’ll do that.” Pirina volunteered. He took the cup from Saonel, and went into the kitchen.  
“Ah, well.” Katas sniggered, taking a seat beside Saonel. “I tried.” He put his arm around his lover, and pulled Saonel against him, wrapping his arms around him.  
“I’m… grateful…” Saonel mumbled.  
“I know.” Katas soothed. “It’s alright.” He stroked Saonel’s head, and planted a soft kiss against him once more. “You should drink something, though…”  
“Mm…” Saonel groaned in reluctance. All he’d done was drink… “You’ll get sick, if you stay near me.”  
“Ha.” Katas scoffed. “Babe. I’ve been worse than sick.”  
“Mm…” Saonel smirked slightly. Well… that was true. He’d been dead for centuries, right? So sickness probably wasn’t much of a concern… “Okay…” He closed his eyes, and lay across Katas’s lap. He smiled at the warmth of Katas’s hand on his head, and allowed Katas to fondly stroke him into sleep.


	21. Junior's Christmas (2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little DL thing for Christmas. I didn’t have time to do a lot but I wanted to do something at least :) I hope you like it!

“Ma! Drum’s eating all the cake!”  
“Cymbal, I don’t care! I’m changing the baby!”  
“Hey, so I gotta bounce…”  
“Tambourine you aren’t going anywhere. You promised your mother you would stay here for Christmas.”  
“I’ve been here all day –”  
“ ** _Stay here_**!”

Piccolo almost flinched at the volume of his father’s voice. Normally it wouldn’t bother him so much, but… he was still somewhat disturbed by the change in climate. He’d spent the morning at the Lookout with Dende, where Mr. Popo had prepared a small but pleasant Christmas dinner for the three of them. Then he’d gone to Gohan’s house, to say hi and give the family their presents. Piccolo had never bought them much before… he didn’t often get money, and when he did there were very few things he could buy that Gohan and his family didn’t already have. But Frikiza had opened accounts for all of King Piccolo’s children – Junior included – and she made deposits once a month. Piccolo had told her not to, insisting that he didn’t need the money… because he didn’t! He lived off the earth and Dende’s generous hospitality; he didn’t need to buy things. But Frikiza had insisted she didn’t need the money either… so, eventually Piccolo had decided to put it to good use at Christmas. He’d bought the Sons a few things he thought they might like… they’d seemed grateful anyway. They’d invited him to stay for dinner – he’d declined eating much, but he’d had a nice day. It was happy, and busy, and loud and friendly… … Then he’d come here. To the King Piccolo Mansion. He hadn’t really wanted to… He still felt a little awkward in this family, even though they were the only ones he was related to. but Frikiza had invited him, and Piccolo didn’t really feel like he could say no. So he’d come, in the early evening, when the baby was getting restless and his brothers were beginning to fight like the animals they were. Piccolo had thought twice about walking through the door – he could hear the noise they were making from outside.

But… he’d come in. Frikiza’s staff had prepared nice food, and she’d been welcoming enough… … Actually, they all had. Which had surprised him. Even through all the noise… Piccolo had walked into a house of chaos – screaming, fighting, yelling, baby crying, guzzling, belching, roaring… it wasn’t as friendly as the Son’s house. Not as peaceful as the Lookout. But… they’d all greeted him with smiles. Smiles that were kind of creepy, and hugs that were a little too tight… but they were still smiles, and hugs all the same. Even Drum… he liked to make it known that he didn’t like Piccolo much, but he’d managed to greet him nicely… and it hadn’t looked too fake. The baby had stopped crying, and giggled when she saw Piccolo’s face… and then she’d thrown a half chewed raw steak at him. King Piccolo had sneered, and made some snippy remark about the Sons… then he’d said he was glad Piccolo had finally seen sense and come where he’d belonged. It was supposed to sound insulting, and it did, but… that wasn’t all it was. More than anything, it said Piccolo… belonged here. And there was a time when he’d been ashamed of that. … But not right now. Not today. Today was… nice. Even though they were noisy, and rude, and messy and feral… they were still his family. And this was… his home, whenever he wanted it to be. He was always welcome here. And he felt happy to be here. Truly… he really did.   
“Mistletoe!” Cymbal’s voice rang around the room. Kami, he was drunk…  
“Who are you going to kiss? It’s only us here.” The voice of reason, Piano…  
“Let’s invite some girls!”   
“Fine. But let Junior use them first, he needs to learn these things.”   
“No… no, thank you…” Piccolo felt his cheeks burning, and started praying that Frikiza would save him by changing the subject. But still… he was happy to be here…


	22. The Hotel Room - Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request I got a while back. Remember in Demonic Love, when King Piccolo had that sexy dream about Frikiza? Well… this is what would have happened if the dream hadn’t ended when it did :p Enjoy!

It was the middle of the night, and the honeymoon suite was in darkness. Frikiza was fast asleep in the bed, and King Piccolo in the chair. He could hear her, even in his sleep. He could hear her breathing; he could hear her soft movements… That was how he knew she was getting out of bed. Frikiza didn’t make much noise, but it was enough to awaken King Piccolo. His eyes came into focus, and he saw the outline of her figure in the darkness. She was sitting up in bed, facing towards him. What did she want…?  
“Frikiza…?” King Piccolo uttered sleepily.  
“Sorry, Piccolo.” Frikiza whispered. “Did I wake you?”  
“Yes.” King Piccolo growled.  
“Oh…” Frikiza answered. “… Good.”  
“Hm?”

King Piccolo looked at her, and frowned slightly in confusion when Frikiza climbed out of bed, and started walking towards him, her tail swaying slowly behind her. What was she doing? Was she going to leave the room?   
“I couldn’t sleep.” Frikiza said quietly, stopping in front of King Piccolo. “I was… hoping you could tire me out.”   
“Uh… what?” King Piccolo blinked. What the hell was she talking about? 

A wicked smirk formed on Frikiza’s lips, as her aura started to change. She felt dark suddenly, and playful… almost dangerous. But… it didn’t feel like she would hurt him. She felt warmer than that. She looked warmer than that… and it caused King Piccolo’s mouth to become dry. Why was she looking at him like that…?  
“You understand, don’t you?” Frikiza purred, moving her body closer to the demon king.   
“H-Hey!” King Piccolo gasped, as Frikiza climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her tail still waving behind her slowly… seductively. Oh, Kami… “Frikiza!” King Piccolo uttered. “What are you – hey!” His eyes widened when she once again ripped off his shirt. She didn’t gag him this time, though. She just placed her hand on his chest, against his bare skin. Oh, hell… King Piccolo held his breath as Frikiza ran her hand down his wide, thick chest, her nails lightly grazing his skin. It was… sort of nice. Why was it nice…? Why was she doing this? She ran her fingers along the outlines of his firm muscles, like she was relishing in the shape of him. Was she… enjoying this…? “F-Frikiza…” King Piccolo stared at her, almost stunned, and she met his eyes with another smirk. A wicked, mischievous smirk. Frikiza’s eyes twinkled flirtatiously and she brought the fabric of King Piccolo’s shirt to her mouth, her ebony lips parting.   
“Now… I think it’s your turn to gag me, isn’t it?” She purred. “Or…” She leaned into him and placed her lips against his ear, her breath biting at his flesh as she uttered, “Do you want to hear me scream?”   
_“Oh, Kami…”_

A chill ran down King Piccolo’s spine. His entire body tensed, and he shut his eyes as tight as he could. This wasn’t happening… This couldn’t be happening! It was insane! It was a dream, it had to be! Frikiza wouldn’t do this! She didn’t even like him! And even if she did she – she was too much of a do-gooder! She wouldn’t risk getting fired – this had to be against the rules, right? So, no. This couldn’t be real. It wasn’t real! This wasn’t – oh, fuck… King Piccolo’s heart stopped for a moment, when he felt Frikiza’s travelling hand slide over his stomach and under his belt. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…   
“What’s the matter, King Piccolo?” Frikiza whispered against his ear, drawing a small moan from King Piccolo as her hand touched his most intimate organ. Her hand was so warm… _Ohhh_ … “Don’t you like me?”   
“N… No…” King Piccolo answered weakly. This was wrong. This was wrong! She shouldn’t be touching him there! She shouldn’t be… Oh fuck, she was stroking him. Hell… King Piccolo tried his best to fight back a moan as Frikiza’s delicate little fingers wrapped themselves tightly around him. His eyes widened; he almost panted as he stared down at her. She was leaning against him, her breasts squishing against his chest in that vest of hers. That tight vest that made them look so soft, and bouncy… They sure as hell felt it. Warm, big, and juicy… No! No, he couldn’t… Fuck! He had to stop this! He had to!   
“What about now?” Frikiza purred, moving her lips to his neck. She opened her mouth a little, and trailed her tongue up King Piccolo’s skin. Her tongue was soft, and warm… but no. He couldn’t let her. He couldn’t let this happen! He turned his head slightly, in an attempt to get away from her… but it just gave her more flesh to taste. Dammit! She slid her tongue up his skin, until she reached his ear. Slowly… so slowly. Oh, _hell_. It felt good… King Piccolo held his breath, and let out a sharp sigh when Frikiza removed her lips from him. Okay… She was backing off. Finally, she’d come to her senses! Good… Good. … Wait. Oh, Kami… 

King Piccolo gasped a little as Frikiza placed her lips against him again, and softly bit the nape of his neck. She bit him so delicately, so warmly… Her teeth stung his skin as they sank into him, but damn did it feel good. Oh, _Kami_ … “Do you like me now?” Frikiza whispered.   
“Ohhhhh I’m starting to.” King Piccolo groaned through parted lips, all too aware of how good that bite had felt, and how warm her tongue was, and how soft her breasts were against his chest. They felt just like he had imagined. So big, and soft, and squishy and bouncy… And her hand! Her hand… Damn, she had a grip on her… how could her tiny hand even hold him like this? He knew he was erect. He could feel his dick throbbing in her palm, and she held onto it so tightly. She stroked it, up and down… fuck, it felt amazing… but… it couldn’t. No… they shouldn’t be doing this! They shouldn’t –  
“I’m so happy to hear that, King Piccolo.” Frikiza uttered. “Because I like bad boys… and you _are_ the baddest boy I’ve ever met.” She kissed his neck, then her free hand started to trail up his back. What was she going to do…? “So I hope you won’t be gentle with me, Sire.”   
“S-Sire…?” King Piccolo repeated hoarsely. Sire…? Ohhhh Kami…  
“Mm…” Frikiza moaned against his ear, and drew her face away from King Piccolo to shoot him a flirtatious glance. “I’m here to serve you, Master.”   
“M-Mas…” King Piccolo almost whimpered as he stared into Frikiza’s eyes. Oh Kami, she looked so delicious. Why was she doing this to him…? Why did she want to serve him? Hell, he wanted her to serve him. He wanted to do all sorts of terrible things to her. He had to fight it. Shit! 

Frikiza’s hand settled itself behind King Piccolo’s neck, and just as it did so her other hand removed itself from his organ and travelled up his body, firmly stroking his muscles until it finally reached its partner. She sat in King Piccolo’s lap, her arms locked around his neck, staring at him… with a wicked look in her eyes, and a mischievous smirk upon her lips. So looked so different. So… naughty. Did she want him to be naughty…? Or… restrain her…? King Piccolo swallowed, and held back a gasp as Frikiza shifted her weight to push her butt down onto his lap. Onto his organ. He could feel the fabric of her shorts against him. Those tiny little shorts that made her butt look so round and firm. He could feel the warmth of her body on him… Oh, fuck! 

Frikiza parted her lips just enough to allow her tongue to run itself along her teeth, watching as King Piccolo’s eyes followed its movement. Hell, it looked so inviting… It was just begging to be touched, wasn’t it? It was just begging to put itself on him. Her teeth looked like they could bite him so good, her lips looked delicious… What would they taste like? He wanted to know. Dammit! Why was she doing this to him? He wanted to touch her… He wanted to taste her. He wanted to hurt her… he wanted to know how loud she could scream…  
“Oh, _Sire_ …” Frikiza breathed, almost making King Piccolo’s jaw drop. Why did she sound so sexy when she said that…? It was driving him insane. His dick was starting to ache; he just needed to hear her say it again. Preferably when she was face down on the bed… “Let me pleasure you… my master.”   
“Holy hell…” King Piccolo groaned, and closed his eyes as Frikiza’s lips drew nearer to him. Was she going to kiss him? Oh, please… please let her kiss him! He couldn’t stand it anymore. He didn’t give a crap who she was, or how much he resented her – that couldn’t feel less important right now. It didn’t matter. He just had this desire… a need. He needed her body, around him. He needed her to touch him. All he wanted her to do right now was put those delicious lips of hers against his – oh… oh, fuck. No… No, this was better…

King Piccolo couldn’t hold back a long, low moan as he felt the warmth of Frikiza’s tongue travelling up his left antenna. Oh, Kami… He had no idea his antenna could be touched in a good way! Why hadn’t he thought of that? It felt amazing. Like fire through his skull; pure ecstasy… “F-Frikiza!” King Piccolo breathed, slamming his hands onto her hips. He couldn’t help it. She’d set him off! Whatever he did to her now, it was her own fault! Oh, the things he wanted to do to her… fuck. He held her tight, digging his claws into her flesh. Her skin was so soft, and smooth. He caressed her roughly, filling his palms with her, all around her hips and lower back, encouraging her to _not stop_ as her gorgeous lips closed themselves around the tip of his antenna. Her tongue lapped at it, and caressed it, and her lips squeezed it… Oh, _fuck_ this was bliss! King Piccolo panted hoarsely, and moved his hands down to Frikiza’s butt. His hands were practically shaking as he grabbed her; he was so thirsty. He took hold of her flesh forcefully and firmly, and almost came as she uttered a sharp yelp. Oh, did that hurt her? Haha, yesss. He wanted that sound again. That sound was gorgeous! 

He squeezed her butt as hard as he could, drawing a moan from her lips that vibrated against his antenna. Oh, that was good… Then she moved her lips down to the base, and he could have sworn his skull climaxed. He just felt a white, tingling warmth, all over his face, his head, his neck. He groaned through it, but then she pulled away. He felt her lips leaving his antenna, but she still held them against his forehead. Was she going to do the other one…? Oh God, do the other one… King Piccolo almost screamed it. He needed her to. Please… 

He grabbed the flesh of Frikiza’s thighs and raised his hips up to rub himself against her, in an attempt to contain himself, and sooth his aching organ. Ohhhhh, yes. That friction… it was so good… aaaa… “Mm…” He let out a soft moan, as her warm tongue trailed up his other antenna. Her lips clasped around it, her tongue toyed with it… oh, fuck.   
“Mmm…” Frikiza’s soft moan vibrated against his skin, and she joined him in rubbing herself against his organ. She was warm down there, and moist. He could feel it through her shorts. Was she ready for him…? Did she want to fuck him? He sure as hell wanted to fuck her. 

He travelled his hand round to her front, to grab her shorts… then he stopped. His cock was in agony. He _needed_ to do this. He didn’t care what happened afterwards! They were doing this, weren’t they? She had to! He looked at her, trying not to let his desperation show. She was stronger than him. If she didn’t want to do this, she could stop him, and he gave her time to stop him… but she didn’t. She just pulled her lips away, and offered him the most delicious, seductive smirk. “Are you going to take me, Sire…?” She purred. “Take me hard…?”  
“Ohhh, hell yes!” King Piccolo practically snarled. “Yes!” He pulled her shorts down as she raised her hips, and he tugged them down to her ankles. She kicked them off, and she looked at him again… why? Why was she just looking at him? Why wasn’t she doing anything? King Piccolo growled in frustration, and placed his palms on her hips, keeping her captive. He didn’t want her to go _anywhere_. “Frikiza…” he spoke. Why wasn’t she starting it? Was he supposed to make the first move? She had just told him to take her… So… was he meant to just do it? 

But then, she started to move, and he watched her. She took hold of her vest… then she removed it, and his throat went dry. Those melons… they sprung out of her clothing with a few playful bounces, before they settled down on her chest. They were so big! Oh, _Kami_! They looked tasty. His tongue started to itch. It almost fell out of his mouth in desire! He wanted to run it all over them. His claws started to itch; he wanted to grab them, and pull them, and bury his face in them… oh, _hell_.

A small blush formed on her cheeks, and she bit her lip shyly… Was he making her shy? But she still managed to look at him, with naughty eyes. Teasing, seductive eyes. She wanted him…   
“Do you like me, Sire…?” She asked softly. “Am I okay for you…?”  
“Yes…” King Piccolo spoke hoarsely. “Come on.” He swallowed. “Do it.”   
“Of course, Master…” Ooo, that word again. Sire… master. It sounded so sexy… so sexy when she said it. He wanted her to say it, over and over again. He wanted her to serve him… “Whatever you command.”

She leaned in, and pressed her lips against his… and King Piccolo moaned into her mouth. Delicious… her lips were delicious, just like they’d looked. She put her tongue in his mouth, and he copied her. He hadn’t kissed anyone before… but he wasn’t nervous. He was too damn horny to be nervous! He just wanted to kiss her, and touch her and fuck her. He grabbed hold of her head, and held her in place as he ran his tongue all over her mouth, in hunger. He forced his way across her tongue, her gums, her teeth… he felt her moaning into him. He heard her softly whimper as his tongue attacked hers. Kami, what a sound… how did she sound so good…? Oh… oh, yeah…

He uttered a long, deep groan when he felt her naked area against him. It was her opening, warm and moist… yes! Yes, get on him! He almost grabbed her hips to do it himself, when she sank down onto him. Just at the right time, just like a good girl… ohhhhhh Kami…  
“Mmmmm…” He groaned loudly, his lips parting as he became engulfed in her warmth. Her hot depths surrounded his cock, her walls were wet and tight around him as she submerged him into her…  
“Ahhh…” Frikiza let out a small whimper, pulling her lips away from his… and King Piccolo looked at her face. There was… pain upon it. He was hurting her. Oh, _hell_ he was hurting her. That was so sexy… “Master…” She cried. “Oh…”  
“Don’t stop.” He breathed, grabbing hold of her hips. “Go on.”   
“Ah…”

He watched her lips part, and her eyes scrunch in pain as he pushed her down onto him. He felt himself tearing through her body; he could practically hear her stretching to accommodate him. Damn, would he fit it all in…? Could she handle it…? “Mmm…” Frikiza moaned, and put her hands behind her head, exposing her breasts. She could feel his eyes on them, just about. She was distracted by the pain. He was huge. His organ was thick, and hard and throbbing… it wouldn’t all fit in, but she took as much as she could manage. She felt it slowly moving through her, painfully stretching her walls apart, filling her insides so snugly she thought she would burst. It felt good, though. He felt good. His girth, his claws… his thick, steel body in front of him. What a man. “Ooo, Master…”  
“Oh, hell…” King Piccolo practically sobbed, and plunged his face into her breasts. They were as soft as he imagined. He pushed the large mounds of flesh into his face, and allowed his tongue to spill from his mouth to taste her. He hungrily lapped at her, covering her chest in saliva in seconds. He couldn’t get enough of her… what was she doing to him? How had she done this…? “Mmm…”

He placed his hands on her back, and held his face in her chest as she moved up and down his length. Fuck… fuck, that felt good. Kami, she was so tight. She couldn’t fit it all in. She was so tiny and sweet he was too big for her, but what she could fit… it felt amazing. So damn amazing.   
“Oh, Master…” Her voice came from above him; she was moaning. She sounded like it hurt… “Ooo, Sire…”  
“Oh, hell…” King Piccolo groaned, and tore his face out of her chest to look at her. How was she doing that? How did she sound so sexy? Every time she called him that it sent a chill through his spine. She stared back at him with flushed cheeks and parted lips, her body swaying on top of his. He stared at her frame, watching the way it moved on top of him. He could see his own thick hardness below her. He followed it up to her opening, where it disappeared into her… and he watched her slide up and down it. He watched his own length become wet from her juices; the moisture glistened in the moonlight. Her whole body was glistening… Her breasts were wet from his tongue, and flushed… even in the darkness he could see a light purple coating upon them. They were warm from her movements, and from him… He’d been rough with her. He’d bitten her, and licked her and sucked her so keenly, and now they were purple and sore. Coated in claw marks, and bite marks… Kami, that looked sexy. Like he’d marked her. Like she was his. His _slave_.

He exhaled, and threw his hand around her neck. She yelped, startled, but then she gave him those eyes… those sexy, teasing eyes. ‘Do it’. He heard her silently say. Her body was begging him to be rough with it. He needed to be rough with it. He tightened his grip around her throat, and watched as her cheeks flushed, and her lips parted… was she scared? She could break away if she wanted to… but she didn’t. She wanted him to hurt her. So he yanked her head towards him by her throat, and he dove his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her lips bruising under his; he could feel her skin swelling under his palm as he slammed a fierce hand onto her butt. _Smack_! He relished in the sound of it, then he squeezed her flesh in his palm, and become more excited at the moan he drew from her lips. Oh, yeah…

He released her throat from his grasp, only so he could grab her butt with two hands as he slammed into her. He watched her face as he ploughed her. He moved faster than her – maybe faster than she could handle, but he didn’t care. He had a feeling she could handle it. She could take him. No other girl could, but she could. He felt the heat of her body around him as he pushed himself in and out of her; he watched her breasts bouncing to her movements. He saw pain on her face… but she enjoyed it. Oh, fuck she was enjoying it! Her swollen lips were parted in ecstasy, her eyes closed as she clung onto his chest, caressing his muscles. She enjoyed him, didn’t she? She liked his body… and damn, he liked hers! Right now he loved it!   
“Ooo…” Frikiza whimpered. “Ah… Master…”  
“Mmm…” King Piccolo groaned, his eyes closed in bliss. His whole body felt so warm. He just felt heat, and blissful sparks travelling through his length as she moved up and down it. He could feel her flesh throbbing under his claws; he could hear her breaths, sharp and shaky as she swayed on top of him. He could hear her whimpering… it sounded so gorgeous. Oh, yes! Yes, it felt so good. He could barely contain himself. He didn’t want it to be over, but he was so hard, and so horny he couldn’t hold back. His head was swimming in ecstasy; he knew he had to be close. Oh, Kami…  
“Oh, Master… oh…” Frikiza cried, her eyes scrunched shut. She sounded like she was sobbing, like he’d brought her to tears. That was so sexy… _dammit_ why was she so sexy! He wanted to enjoy it longer, but she was driving him wild! 

He plunged his face into her breasts again, and forcefully pushed her flesh into his face. He bit her, and sucked her and licked her – he wanted to get his fill, while he still could. He was so hungry for her! He could hear her heart racing in her chest; he could feel her soft whimpers vibrating through her body. He could feel the heat of her bruised flesh moving underneath him. Bruised by him… because she was his slave. “Master… Oh, Sire…”  
“Mmmmmm…!” It was too much. King Piccolo uttered a long, deep groan as her beautiful cry sent him over the edge. His entire body became engulfed in a hot, white bliss. It was a pleasure like he’d never felt before. He just felt… ecstasy. Ecstasy, hot and wild and pure, all over him. His skin tingled, his organ throbbed… He felt her shake around him; he felt her depths quivering as he spilt his seed inside her. He felt her body heat up so much around him, like she was on fire. Oh… oh, yes… _yes_ … “Frikiza…” He panted against her chest. Oh, hell… “Frikiza…” 

He raised his head to look at her, but as soon as he did his vision became blurred. He felt the dull haze of confusion, as her image disappeared from his sight, and he saw the honeymoon suite before him… in daylight. In daylight…? What the hell…?

He frowned for a moment, stunned by what he saw. What… what was going on…? It took him a moment to realise where he was, and realise that Frikiza wasn’t sat on top of him anymore. She… wasn’t even in the room. He was still wearing his clothes… What the hell…? What… … … oh, _fuck_! King Piccolo almost screamed, as the cold, harsh reality suddenly struck him. He was awake. He was awake, and that had been a dream! The whole thing had been a dream! _Shit_! Shit shit shit shit shit!

He started shaking. He couldn’t believe it! A dream? A _dream_? What the hell kind of dream was that? It was ridiculous. Dammit! Why had this happened to him? _Why_? It was her fault! She must have done something to him – she must have said something in his sleep, because there was no way he would ever have a dream like that on his own –  
“Oh…” His thoughts were suddenly cut off, by the sound of her voice. It wasn’t sexy anymore. It sounded irritating as hell! What did she want?   
“Yes?” King Piccolo snarled, turning his head towards it. Frikiza was standing in front of the bathroom door, fully dressed. She was blushing… and she shyly looked away, but with a grin upon her face. What the hell…?  
“Sorry.” She giggled. “I’ll give you a minute.”   
“Huh?” King Piccolo blinked. He was confused at first, but then he realised… he felt funny. He looked down, and his eyes widened. He was still wearing his pants, but… there was a tent there. A very big, very obvious tent. Which she’d apparently seen. Oh… dammit. “I –” He hastily turned his eyes back to Frikiza, and offered her a glare. “This is nothing to do with you!” He barked. “It happens to me every morning!”   
“Lucky morning.” She giggled. “Well… at least everything’s in proportion.”   
“What?” King Piccolo snapped. What was that supposed to mean? Was she… calling him big?   
“I think you should go into the bathroom.” Frikiza giggled again, still looking away. “You can’t walk around with that thing all day.”   
“… Shut up.” King Piccolo snarled. He rose from his seat, and pushed past her… and tried his best to forget his dream.


End file.
